Choosing Serenity
by YunaMustang
Summary: Choosing between two things isn't simple. Serenity or Normality. Choosing between the two should be easy, and for Haruhi Fujioka her decision changes not only her life, but life around her.
1. The Storm

**I've recently fallen in love with Ouran (I had refused to watch it for so long, and when I did OMG!). I absolutely adore Haruhi and Hikaru. I was totally fangirling during episode 16 (Operation Haruhi and Hikaru's First Date!), which is when this first chapter takes place. I was going to make a oneshot, but I'm too tired and wanted to get this up today, lol. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

His arms, they were shields for her, blocking out the storm that raged on around them. They blocked out the crashing thunder that would have made her whimper and jump. They blocked out the howling wind that would cause her to shiver, anticipating the coming crash. His thin arms not only acted as a shield for her, but they cast a serene aura over her, helping her to ignore the terrifying thunder and bright lightning.

Listening to the soft rock that played in her ears also soothed her, even though she didn't listen to that type of music on a daily basis. It soothed her because she knew _he _had placed the headphones over her ears in an act to comfort her, to protect her, and to apologize.

Haruhi wanted to say something to him, anything, but she feared the thunder around them; It beat against the walls, shaking them, vibrating in her chest. Even though she couldn't hear it… she knew it was still there, trying to break through to her.

"Hikaru…" Haruhi whispered softly as she snuggled closer into his side, shivering slightly from the cold. She wrapped the altar blanket tightly around herself, but the flimsy fabric barely blocked the cold.

"I'm here, Haruhi. Don't worry." The boy tightened his arm around her, gently lifting her so that she sat snuggly on his lap. "Better?"

"A-A little…"

Haruhi pressed the headphones tighter to her ears, trying to drown out the soft echoing of thunder. A blush rose to her cheeks as she felt Hikaru's rough yet gentle fingers gliding over the fabric covering her arm. His touch was so… serene.

Haruhi thought back to when Tamaki had held her during the last storm. She hadn't felt this calm in his arms. Sure he was trying to soothe her with light touches and soft words, but the way Hikaru held her tightly… there was something other then comfort floating around inside of her. Haruhi knew the feeling, but kept it hidden deep inside of her, almost in fear of it. The feeling was slowly growing inside of her with each caress of Hikaru's fingers, and Haruhi was sure it was going to be able to overpower the key she used to lock it away.

As she thought about the way she felt so calm and… _worthy_ in Hikaru's arms, Haruhi hadn't noticed the way her head was bobbing softly further into his chest, the way her eyelids had grown so heavy.

Hikaru glanced down at the sleeping girl in his arms. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she slept. _When she wakes up… maybe I should tell her how I feel… Even if she doesn't feel the same… at least I will have get it off my chest… But no. I mean, I don't know. I can't just open up to her like that… Not like the way I do to Kaoru. But… it was Kaoru who told me I needed to be more open to people… Dammit…_

The boy looked back down at his sleeping companion and sighed, pulling her closer. He didn't know how long she would sleep; However long it took, he had time to think about what he'd do.

*.*

Haruhi stirred slightly, a gentle warmth touching her cheek. As she opened her eyes, blinking to allow her brown eyes to adjust, she realized that the sun was out. A small smile graced her lips as she felt the warm kiss from the sun on her face. At least the storm was over.

She stirred slightly, tugging the headphones over her head and resting them on her lap. A soft, warm breath swept over her face, causing Haruhi to look up. Red rose to her cheeks as she saw Hikaru sleeping. His eyes closed, head tilted downwards towards her, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Haruhi tried to climb off his lap, but couldn't since Hikaru tightened his grip and mumbled softly as he slept. As his breath swept over her face again, Haruhi couldn't help but stare at him. _He's so… No! What are you think?! Stop that, Haruhi!_

Haruhi's cheeks reddened as she began thinking about Hikaru. He really was attractive, she couldn't deny that. His sharp facial features, the beautiful fiery shade of his hair, the dull golden depths of his eyes. He really was quite the sight, the same as his twin brother, Kaoru, but there was just something about Hikaru that was… more appealing than any man Haurhi had come across in her life.

Maybe it was his attitude, the way he had to take control and was always so upbeat. Maybe it was the way he was so passionate about things to the point it hurt the ones around him at times. Maybe it was just the simple gesture he had made by covering her and holding her to protect her from the storm…

Whatever it was that caused Haruhi to see Hikaru in a brighter light than others, she really wasn't complaining much. Having a crush on a boy made her more… normal. It made her a more feminine. Right? That's what those around her- her friends, her father- wanted. They wanted her to wear dresses and skirts and bikinis. They wanted her to have her hair all cute. They wanted her to be a _girl_, not a girl who just didn't care. Having such a crush on Hikaru was… girly.

Haruhi gasped softly as Hikaru's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her right against him. His breathing had stopped, and when it picked back up Haruhi could tell he was awake. "Mmm… Didn't mean to fall asleep…" Hikaru mumbled to himself, not realizing Haruhi was already awake.

"The storm has stopped." Haruhi said softly, resting her small hand against Hikaru's beating chest.

Hikaru jumped slightly upon hearing the soft voice, but smiled gently. "Good, are you better now?"

"Of course. Thank you, Hikaru." Haruhi's eyes were glued on her hand laying against his chest. Her fingers tightened over the fabric, bunching it in her fingers, and she rested her cheek on his shoulder. "You're nicer than others think."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means… It means that even though you put on a front about caring for your brother the most, and putting others third- yourself being second- you're not a bad person. You may be self-centered, but really… you have a kind heart. It's obviously hard for you to accept new people in your life, and even though you like to play around and toy with me… you still care."

Hikaru would never get over how well Haruhi saw right through him. Whenever she told him and Kaoru apart, it never ceased to amaze him at how well she knew them apart. Perhaps it was just the type of person Haruhi was; Able to read people and see straight through them, but in a good way.

"You found me out, Haruhi." Hikaru's hands slowly moved down to the small of her back and rested there, rubbing circles with his thumb against the soft fabric of the dress.

"Hika-"

"Haruhi, there's something I want to tell you, okay?" He lowered his gaze to look into her wide eyes. As innocent as those beautiful brown orbs looked, he knew the owner wasn't too innocent and naïve. Maybe a little absent-minded at times, but certainly not naïve or dull.

"Sure, Hikaru…" Haruhi's heart was pounding in her chest, and she didn't know why. It was as if she was anticipating something, but she didn't know what!

Hikaru took in a deep breath, trying to steady his quick beating heart that he was sure Haruhi could feel underneath her knuckles. He wanted to tell her, wanted to confess his love for her so very badly. It was three simple words he had to say. Three easy syllables he had to pronounce. Eight letters he had to get past his lips. Those three words, three syllables, eight letters were so easy to say… but they held so much meaning behind them. Sure, he said it to his brother every night they went to bed, but saying those three words to Haruhi… They were so much stronger, more meaningful.

"Haruhi, I…" Hikaru's heart echoed in his ears, his face became heated with the unsure flush that covered his pale skin. "I…"

_Come on, you damn wimp! Just say it! Kaoru told you to express yourself to others you care about, so just… come on…_

Staring into Haruhi's eyes, Hikaru realized he just couldn't bring himself to say the words. As much as he wanted to, _longed _to tell Haruhi how he felt about her… he just couldn't. Looking into her eyes made him realize that she was too good for him. She was so smart and beautiful, commoner or not. She didn't deserve someone like him. She deserves so much better.

He had abandoned her because of his own jealousy. He had left her alone in the storm. At the time he didn't know her fear of thunder, but if he had just paid attention to those small hints that she had unknowing given… If he had cared to notice the way she had flinched slightly when she thought she heard thunder… Haruhi deserved someone who would notice those things in an instant. She deserved someone who didn't let his emotions overcome everything else.

"I think it's time to go."

Haruhi felt something inside her fall and crash into a million pieces. She felt tears starting to build up in her eyes. Why was she reacting this way? What did she expect Hikaru to say? _Why am I acting and feeling so weird?!_

It was then, as Hikaru grabbed her arms to pull her off of him, that Haruhi realized why she was feeling the way she was. _I wanted him to tell me he liked me… I wanted him to… to…_

"Hikaru, wait." Haruhi placed her hands over his and looked into his eyes. If he wasn't going to say anything- whether he liked her or not- she would. It was something so bold and so sure… Haruhi was almost terrified to tell him.

"Haruhi?"

"I really like you, okay?" Haruhi said, a blush staining her cheeks.

Hikaru felt his chest tighten, but he knew her words didn't have the same meaning as the ones that were stuck in his throat. "I like you too, Haru-"

"No, Hikaru. I _really _like you." Haruhi's face was red as she said the words to the boy who was the object of her very dreams, her love, her desire. She had never admitted it to herself fully, but she knew how great and strong her feelings were for Hikaru. Once the words had left her lips, she had finally admitted to herself her true feelings for the boy.

Hikaru's eyes went wide as he heard the almost forceful words fall from Haruhi's lips. _She… She likes me?_ "Haruhi… Oh, Haruhi." Hikaru's hands left her back and gently cupped her cheeks, pulling her face towards his until their lips met.

As their lips touched, as Hikaru's sly tongue made its way into Haruhi's mouth and toyed with her own, Haruhi felt so at ease.

It was so hard to chose to tell the boy her feelings, but as she moaned softly, feeling his hand moved down to caress her side, she knew she made the right choice. As she mumbled against Hikaru's lips that he was moving too fast as his hand slyly moved up under her dress against her thigh, she knew this was right.

It was so… serene. Curled up in Hikaru's lap, exchanging soft kisses… It was just so calming. It was pure serenity. Haruhi knew that she had made the right choice in impulsively telling him her feelings. The way he was holding her, kissing her, caressing her… It all felt so right. Perfect.


	2. Desire

**This chapter was just slightly awkward for me to write, but just a small part. Other than that, I had fun! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

Haruhi was currently sitting in her room, humming softly- and slightly off key- to the rock album Hikaru had given her so she could 'broaden her musical interests' as he had said. Their relationship had been kept from the others, except for Kaoru- seeing as how the twins knew everything about the other. Whilst Kaoru had feelings for Haruhi, he admitted that he had already chosen to allow his twin brother to win her over.

Humming softly, Haruhi rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling and smiling like the love-struck girl she was. A bright smile lit her face up as she thought about Hikaru- her _boyfriend_.

Really, she had Kaoru to thank for them being able to call themselves a couple. Haruhi would disappear to get groceries, and the twins would go out for the day together. Really, Haruhi and Hikaru were meeting up someplace the rest of the Ouran Host Club wouldn't think to find them- were they to come looking for whatever reason- and Kaoru would go off on his own someplace.

Haruhi sighed, impatient for Monday to come so that she could see Hikaru at Ouran Academy.

The memory of their date the previous night was still burning in her head, causing a region far south to burn as well. They had gone on a picnic in the middle of nowhere; Trees surrounding them, not a soul in sight. They did little eating, however, since their mouths were already occupied with the clashing of lips, the battling of tongues. Like any other time they had their private snogging sessions, Hikaru's hands would wander, becoming bolder each time. He had gone as far as toying with the elastic of her underwear before Haruhi pulled away, blushing deeply and mumbling how they better leave soon before Kaoru got worried.

Thinking about Hikaru's skillful hands caressing and groping her body… It made Haruhi burn with desire. She really wanted Hikaru to touch her, to pleasure her, but she was honestly too scared to allow him. She was afraid that he had fooled around with other girls before- he was a member of the Host Club, so naturally it made sense that he has done _stuff- _and if they did anything, she wouldn't be as good as the others. Would he turn her down because she had little knowledge of how to please him?

Biting her lip, Haruhi thought about how her father had gone shopping for a new outfit, and knowing her father he'd be out until night. She was home alone… and thinking about Hikaru touching her.

Surely having some private time was okay…

Her teeth caught her bottom lip again as she conjured up images of Hikaru straddling her, kissing her, touching her passed through her mind. Her hand crept down the waist of her skirt (which she had been wearing more often for Hikaru's sake). An image of Hikaru's face hovering above her bellybutton with a wicked gleam in his eyes and smirk etched over his lips as his fingers dipped inside of her.

"Hika…" She moaned his name softly, wishing her and Hikaru could be intimate like in her daydreams without her being scared.

The music around her pulsed, heightening her arousal for reasons she didn't care to figure out. The music stroked her ears, causing the pace of her fingers to quicken with the beat that thrummed in her chest. Moans fell from her lips, soft whimpers of her lover's name.

She was so close… She was-

"Haru-chan!"

_Shit! _Haruhi's eyes opened wide as she heard Honey-senpai's zealous cry of her name come from the living room. Haruhi sat up, her head rushing slightly, and pulled her hand up out from the hem of her skirt, frantically trying to look _normal_ and not like a girl who had just been pleasuring herself.

"Haru-chan!" The door opened and the twins quickly skipped in. Hikaru had missed a beat and stopped, taking in the blushing, breathless state of Haruhi. A mischievous smirk tugged at his lips as he put two and two together, realizing why she looked the way she did.

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai filed in behind the twins, followed by Kyoya- senpai and Tamaki-senpai. "H-Hi guys… What did I tell you about coming over unannounced?" Her eyes glared at the group of them, falling lastly on Hikaru. As she looked at him, her gaze softened a bit, but the desire inside of her raged upon seeing the way his eyes had looked at her possessively.

"We just wanted to stop by and see you, my darling!" Tamaki smiled and walked over towards Haruhi.

"Um, do you mind waiting in the living room for a minute? I'll be right out…" Haruhi lowered her eyes from Hikaru's gaze and looked down at the floor.

"Sure, Haru-chan!" Honey skipped out the room, and the others followed quickly. Hikaru, however, lingered, smirking devilishly at Haruhi before leaving as well.

Haruhi closed the door and sighed as she leaned against it. The music still pulsing in the room. She walked over to the radio and turned it down to a gently hum. She stood still for a while, listening to the chattering of the boys waiting for her in the living room. _I have to get a grip on myself before going out there__…_

"I see you're listening to the music I gave you."

Haruhi gasped as she heard Hikaru's voice in her ear, his delicious breath sweeping over the skin of her neck. "H-Hika…"

"Were you thinking about me? Hmmm?" Hikaru's hand crept up her thigh, underneath her skirt, "As you touched yourself?"

"Hikaru!" Haruhi gasped as she felt his finger touch her through her underwear. He had never touched her before; The closest he ever got was her thighs and the previous night when he played with the top of her underwear. A strangled moan left her parted lips as he stroked her once, twice.

"Naughty, naughty girl." His breath tickled her neck, only causing the desire inside of her to boil. His teeth latched onto her earlobe and whispered sensually into her ear, "Pleasuring yourself whilst you're home all alone. Very naughty."

Haruhi was clutching the small end table and her insides were boiling. All too soon Hikaru's hand and teeth left her, and she heard the soft opening of the door as he left.

_Damn bastard! _Haruhi grinded her teeth together as she thought about how he had just teased her. Huffing, face ablaze, Haruhi stormed out of her room and towards the living room.

Hikaru stood by his brother, talking to the group, "-bathroom's nice, not like-"

"How dare you!" Haruhi shouted as she stormed into the living, eyes glaring daggers into Hikaru's, "Come over unannounced and _uninvited_! I'm tired of you acting this way!" Haruhi was yelling at the group, but to her, Hikaru, and naturally Kaoru, she was yelling at Hikaru. "Leave. Now!"

"Now, now, Haruhi. We only came to tell you-"

"I don't care!" She cut of Kyoya, "You think you can just do whatever the hell you want and not care about me! Get out!"

"Haru-chan…" Tears welled up in Honey's eyes.

"Ah…" Haruhi realized what she had been saying, and knew that directing her anger at Hikaru towards the whole group wasn't good. "… Sorry… I'm just… mad at someone." Her eyes locked with Hikaru's, and he looked away.

"Who's upset you, Haruhi?! I'll be sure to make them pay! Let Daddy take care of-"

"Calm down, boss." Kaoru slid up beside Tamaki, "Isn't it obvious who's she upset with?"

The group looked at Haruhi, seeing her eyes glued on Hikaru and Hikaru looking anywhere but at Haruhi.

"Hikaru, what did you do this time?" Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up slightly.

"Now, why don't we wait here whilst Hikaru and Haruhi work out their problems." Kaoru pushed the two into Haruhi's bedroom and closed the door before going back over to the boys and smiling, "Don't worry. Hikaru just played a mean joke on Haruhi that upset her more than he thought it would."

"And you weren't involved with this?" Kyoya asked hesitantly.

"Of course not!" Kaoru smiled cheekily then turned on his heel, "I wonder what food is in the kitchen?"

"We can't just eat Haruhi's food! Commoners can't afford to buy food everyday!" Tamaki wailed as he followed the group.

*.*

Haruhi stood facing away from Hikaru, arms crossed over her chest. Her father had always called her stubborn, so she'd show her _boyfriend _just how stubborn she could be.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry…"

Feeling his gentle touch on her arm did nothing to help her stay mad at him. She refused to look at him, or even say anything to him.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru turned her around, and his lips descended onto hers.

At the touch of his lips against hers, Haruhi gave in. She couldn't be mad at him anymore. Her hands made their way to his hair, clutching his reddened locks. "Hikaru…" Haruhi sighed softly as she felt Hikaru's lips trail down her neck and back up, nibbling on a weak spot. "You're cruel…"

"So, tell me, were you thinking about me?" His tongue danced along her shoulder before his teeth pressed against the smooth skin of her exposed shoulder blade.

"Yes…"

"What was I doing to you, hmm?"

Haruhi blushed, definitely not confident or sure enough to say such things aloud. She decided to try and turn the questions onto him, "How did you know?"

"Your flustered and sexy appearance, of course." His hand found her breast and he groped her through the thin spaghetti strap shirt, smirking upon hearing her moan in response. "Thinking of you touching yourself… It's so delicious and makes me want you even more."

Haruhi's knees buckled as his hand cupped her underwear, his palm applying pressure which caused stars to erupt before her eyes. "H-Hika…"

"I don't want to rush you, Haruhi…" Hikaru stepped away, his hands falling away from her body and to his sides. "I want you to be ready when we… take the next step."

"If you keep teasing me like this, Hika, there won't be a next step." Haruhi panted, her teeth capturing her bottom lip.

Hikaru's eyes flashed to the door, hearing laughter and chatting coming from the boys, before darting back to his lover, "Think you can be quiet?"

Haruhi's eyes widened as she thought over Hikaru's words. He wanted to… to _fool around_… with the others just feet away. It caused a rush of desire to go through her, and she quickly nodded her head.

"Good."

The way Hikaru smirked hungrily, possessively, at her caused a shiver of desire to go through Haruhi's body. She wanted Hikaru, but knew they couldn't go all the way since they were in her bedroom with Kaoru, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya just feet away from them. The thought that they could get caught, that this was going to be their first time _fooling around_ only heightened the desire that coursed through her body. She wanted Hikaru, but she could wait just a little while longer for the actual… sex. Besides, with the desire and lust running through her, she was certain that Hikaru felt the same way, and there will-hopefully- be plenty of times to where they can do more.


	3. The Mall

**Well, here's the next chapter! I absouletly ADORE Haruhi and Hikaru, and in my mind they get together, lol. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think!**

"I hope Hika-chan and Haru-chan are working things out. I don't like it when people fight…"

"They'll be fine." Mori said softly to Honey as they were all sitting in Haruhi's living room.

Tamaki was fuming, wanting to yell at Hikaru for upsetting his precious daughter. "Mommy! Why can't I go in there and-"

Kyoya sighed, "This is for them to work out. We shouldn't get involved unless things aren't settled."

Kaoru smirked, "Oh don't worry, things will be fine between those two."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kaoru. He had caught on to Hikaru's and Haruhi's relationship the day they came back to Pension Misuzu. They stood closer to each other, gazed at each other longer than necessary. Haruhi didn't mind when the twins flirted with her; Kaoru suddenly holding back on the flirting and Hikaru having a genuine smile as he flirted. Kyoya was wary of the relationship, after all if they break up it could be terrible for the Host Club. A side of him- one he refused to believe was actually a part of him- was slightly worried for Haruhi due to the fact of Hikaru not being as mature and in touch with his emotions as a normal sixteen year old. He was still stubborn, selfish, immature, but maybe… maybe Haruhi would bring out better qualities in him.

The softest, faintest of noises could be heard in the room. It sounded like… a moan?

Kaoru, catching on to the source of the noise, started coughing and clearing his throat, trying to make the others in the room think it was him.

"You okay Kao-chan?"

"Yeah, yeah. I swallowed that piece of cake wrong." Kaoru flashed Honey a smile before turning his gaze to the door leading to Haruhi's bedroom. They better not be fucking…

*.*

"Hika…" Haruhi was breathless as Hikaru's lips and tongue trailed up her legs to her inner thighs. Boy was she happy she had shaved that morning. A gasp left her lips as his nose brushed against the front of her soaked underwear.

"Look at you, already nice and wet for me."

"Ah…" Haruhi turned her face away, feeling the heat of embarrassment wash over her face, "Don't talk like that…"

Hikaru chuckled and crawled up her body, his bare chest brushing against her bra-clad breasts. "Why not?"

"I-It's embarrassing…" Haruhi refused to look at him, too embarrassed by the way her body was reacting to his touch and words.

Hikaru's face softened and he gently stroked her cheek, "Haruhi… If you want to stop-"

"N-No… I just…"

Hikaru sensed how unsettled she was, how nervous. His forehead brushed against hers before he pressed his lips gently to hers. "I love you, Haruhi…"

"I love you too…" Her body relaxed as she gazed into Hikaru's lovely golden eyes. Even though she relaxed slightly, she still felt like she wasn't ready… "Hikaru… don't get mad…"

Hikaru pulled back, "You want to stop."

"N-No… not really… I just… I just don't want to… go all the way."

Hikaru smiled and kissed her softly, "Anything you want." As he deepened the kiss, his hand wandered down to her breast, gently cupping it before squeezing.

A pleasured, quiet moan left her lips as Hikaru trailed his lips down to her neck. To keep quiet, Haruhi raised her hand to bite on her finger. Her back arched as Hikaru slipped his hand under the cotton bra and began toying with her breast, leaving her breathless.

"Hika…" Unsure, shaky hands began to travel down his chest to the hem of his jeans. She shakily unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before slipping her hand underneath the fabric. Her fingers nervously touched the length of him, pulling back as she heard him gasp. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…" Hikaru rested his forehead against hers, "Do it again…"

Haruhi bit her lips before stretching her fingers out, letting her fingers glide over the clothed member.

Hikaru groaned and his hips bucked into her touch. He quickly sat up, silently weeping as her hand left his pants and rested on the bed beside her. He began struggling to take his pants off.

Haruhi sat up to help him, but both of them froze upon hearing a voice they both dreaded to hear in this sort of situation.

"Haruhi! Daddy's home! Oh, hello boys. Where's my precious Haruhi?"

"Hello, Ranka." They could hear Kyoya's smooth voice greet her father.

"Wait… Where's the other twin?"

Hikaru and Haruhi hastily jumped off the bed, rushed to pull their clothes back on. Just in time too.

Haruhi's door slid open quickly, her fuming father looking in with suspicious eyes. Seeing the two standing away from each other- Haruhi going through her textbooks as if looking for something, and Hikaru looking through her music CDs- seemed to satisfy him.

"Oh, hey Dad." Haruhi turned smiling at her father, the faintest of blushes on her cheeks.

"Hello, darling. Daddy was almost at work when he remembered he forgot his purse! I hope I'm not interrupting your time with your friends." Ranka's eyes lingered on Hikaru, trying to figure out the scene before him.

"It's alright, Dad." Haruhi smiled before turning back to her textbooks. "You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Ah, you're right darling." He stepped out, cautiously sliding the door partially closed. He turned his attention to the boys sitting crowded in the living room, "Why are they alone in her room?"

"Hikaru upset Haruhi so they're working it out." Kyoya replied smoothly.

"D-Don't worry! I will punish Hikaru for being mean to my daughter- I-I mean Haruhi!" Tamaki was on his knees in front of Ranka, smiling brightly.

Ranka smiled, an obvious forced and fake smile, before kicking Tamaki out of his way and grabbing his purse. "Goodbye Haruhi! Daddy loves you!" He turned to the boys and smiled, "Goodbye boys!" And with that he left.

Kaoru looked at the two in Haruhi's room. He could see them through the crack of the door. They were standing close, foreheads touching as Hikaru held Haruhi's hands between their chests. His lips were moving, and she cut him off him. Kaoru wished he knew what they were saying.

Sighing, he looked away. It still hurt seeing Haruhi with Hikaru, but he wanted his brother to be happy. If it meant letting him be with Haruhi, then that was okay, no matter how bad it hurt. He knew the hurt would go away soon.

Haruhi stepped out of her room and saw the empty plates in front of the boys, "… You ate my food without asking me?" A flash of anger lit up her glaring eyes. She sighed softly before hanging her head, "What am I going to do with you all?"

"Haru-chan, let's go to a commoner's shopping mall!" Honey jumped up and smiled brightly at Haruhi. "Please?"

Haruhi sighed, "I really don't see how that would-"

"Oh, come on Haruhi. It will be fun. We can all hang out. We can even get you some new clothes." Hikaru rested his arm on her shoulder and leaned against her.

"I don't need any new clothes." Haruhi replied flatly.

"Yeah, dressing you up will be fun!" Kaoru stood on Haruhi's other side and mirrored his brother's position.

"If I say yes will you call before coming to my house?"

"Yes!" The twins and Honey said in unison.

"Taking Haruhi shopping, what a magnificent event!" Tamaki stood and pulled her away from the twins. "I will buy you the finest things-"

"No thanks, Senpai. We're just going to walk around and hang out. I'm not buying anything."

*.*

They had been at the mall for two hours now. The seven of them were sitting in the food court. The boys were trying the 'commoner's food from the mall' as Tamaki called it. The boys were in a deep discussion about the food, all comparing what they were eating. Haruhi's eyes kept traveling to the lingerie store just a ways up.

Maybe I should get a nice matching set for when Hikaru and I… Making sure the boys wouldn't notice her leave, she quietly, quickly stood from the table and made her way to the lingerie store. Little did she know a pair of onyx eyes covered by glasses had watched her leave and duck into the store.

Haruhi was looking around. Everything was frilly, lacey, or see-through. What would Hikaru like? As she walked around, she thought about the swimming costumes that Hikaru had tried to get her into and compared them to what she saw.

A saleswoman saw Haruhi's confusion and walked up to her smiling, "Hello dear. Can I assist you with anything?"

Haruhi blushed, "W-Well… I want to get something for when my boyfriend and I…" She cleared her throat and looking away embarrassed, "I'm not sure what he'd like. I've never really… bought anything like this."

The saleswoman smiled and led Haruhi throughout the store, grabbing things that she would 'look so gorgeous' in; Matching bras and underwear, negligees, robes, even thongs.

Haruhi was hidden away in the fitting room, trying everything on. After a while of trying things on, blushing at her reflection in the mirror every second, she had finally narrowed it down to two sets. A white pushup bra with blue diamonds lining it and matching underwear, and a deep red bra lined with black lacey and matching underwear. Haruhi just couldn't decide on which one to get. Then there was the pink negligee she had fallen in love with- even though she wasn't much of a pink loving girl.

"Maybe I'll just get all of them. It's not like they're terribly expensive, and besides… Hikaru will like them." Haruhi spoke quietly to herself as she gathered the intimate apparel in her arms.

After paying for the items, she began making her way throughout the store to the exit, but was stopped when she saw the boys standing in the store, looking at all the apparel- save for Honey who's eyes were being covered by Mori's hand.

"Haruhi, there you are! We were so worried, but Mommy saw you come in here. What did you get?!"

Haruhi blushed as Tamaki tried to pull the bag from her hands, "Quit it, Senpai!"

Haruhi's face was red as she looked at the group of her friends. When her eyes landed on Hikaru, she had to turn away as her face heated even more.

His eyes were staring hard at the bag, knowing fully well that the contents in it were for his eyes only.

"Hey, Haruhi." Kaoru slithered up beside her, "Why are you in this sort of store anyways? It's not like you have to dress sexy for anybody." He smirked at her.

Her eyes narrowed, "They happen to have a nice teenager line here, Kaoru."

He leaned forwards, whispering in her ear, "I bet the things in your bag are the farthest thing from teenager, Haruhi. Don't worry. He'll like it."

Haruhi pulled away from Kaoru blushing terribly.

Kyoya's eyebrow rose at Haruhi. When she looked at him and saw his knowing expression, she felt her stomach fall down to her feet. He knows…

"Let's finish shopping!" Tamaki cheered as he led the group out of the lingerie store.

Everyone in the group except for the blonde Frenchman noticed how Haruhi and Hikaru walked behind the group, laughing and talking and in their own little world. Everyone in the group except for the blonde Frenchman noticed how Haruhi and Hikaru walked close together, their hands brushing every so often.

Tamaki led them into a department store and went straight towards the juniors section and began looking for cute things for Haruhi.

Kaoru was making fun of some of the ugly clothes. Honey was going through the clothes showing things to Mori. Kyoya was standing back watching everyone. Tamaki looked up to show something to Haruhi, only to see her and Hikaru standing close as he held a cute dress up to her body. He saw the way his hand brushed over her breast as he pulled the dress away, and the way she blushed and smirked slightly at the twin.

"Hikaru-"

"Do you like this dress?"

"Well, yes. It is pretty." Haruhi smiled.

"I'll get it for you." Hikaru smiled and discreetly grabbed her hand.

"Hikaru, no. I don't want you-"

"Please?" He lowered his head to look her evenly in the eyes, pouting slightly.

Haruhi sighed and pushed his shoulder, "Fine."

Hikaru smiled proudly and led her to the cash register, all the while holding her hand.

Tamaki turned to Kyoya, "How long?"

"Hmm?" Kyoya looked up from his phone.

"How long have they been together?"

"Finally figured it out, huh?" Kaoru chimed in.

"We knew they liked each other, but we didn't catch on that they were secretly together until today, right Takashi?" Honey smiled.

"Yeah." Mori said as he looked down at Honey.

"Why didn't I…" Tamaki didn't understand why he felt the way he did. Why did he feel so hurt because of this?

"Not to be rude, Tono, but you are kinda dense." Kaoru said.

"To answer your question, Tamaki, they've been together since Karuizawa." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up. "I suspect they are keeping it a secret so they don't 'ruin' things within the Club."

Haruhi and Hikaru walked back over to the group, a smile of pure happiness on Haruhi's lips. Seeing how happy Haruhi looked standing beside Hikaru, Tamaki gave a soft sigh. He really didn't understand why he felt the way he did, but if his little Haruhi was happy, then he would be too.

"Oh, Haruhi, Hikaru! Why must you hide your love for one another from us?!" Tamaki shouted, pulling the two of them into his arms.

"What?!" Haruhi and Hikaru shouted in unison.

How did he find out?

H-He's kidding right?

"Haru-chan and Hika-chan are cute together." Honey smiled as he hugged Usa-chan to his chest.

Haruhi's face flushed as everyone stared at them, clearly already having figured out her and Hikaru were together.

"Did you tell them?" Hikaru glared at Kaoru.

"Nope."

"It was rather obvious." Kyoya said, "You two were much closer when you got back from your time in that storm."

Hikaru sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well… now that it's out…"

"There are some things we need to discuss." Kyoya said in a low, calculating voice.

As Haruhi looked at Kyoya, she knew he was going to set some ground rules for their relationship.

It was going to be a rough road now. The group knew about their relationship, what would happen now? How were things going to play out now? Could they stay together or will their commitment to the Host Club cause them to end things? Haruhi felt her heart beat quicken as she thought about her and Hikaru ending things. She didn't want that, couldn't live with that. Deep down Haruhi knew things were going to be okay; Maybe a little bumpy, but they'd be okay.


	4. Dinner

**I'm just having fun with this fic. Nothing too deep and serious is going to happen with the plot, just fun and love. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think!**

"Hikaru, quit it." Haruhi giggled as she was trying to push Hikaru's face away from hers, "The girls will be coming soon."

"We have time. About fifteen minutes." His lips trailed over her cheek and down to her neck.

"Hika…" Haruhi blushed as she saw the five sets of eyes on the couple.

For weeks now Hikaru and Haruhi were open about their relationship… well, only around the other members of the Host Club that is. Kyoya had made it very clear that the two of them could not be too public about their relationship because Haruhi still had a debt to pay. He also made it clear that if the two were to separate it would not affect the Club in anyway.

Haruhi had noticed that Kyoya kept a watchful eye on the two of them during Club hours. Every lingering gaze, every secret touch, every quiet whisper, Kyoya saw it all. Haruhi should have been more cautious or even worried that Kyoya would raise her debt, but she found a sort of… thrill in openly touching or flirting with Hikaru in front of their guests. Not to mention she enjoyed the way Mother's eyes slanted when she would accept a kiss from Hikaru, or even give him a quick peck herself.

Haruhi gasped as Hikaru squeezed her bottom through the black slacks. She felt her stomach tighten and warmth pool towards her groin.

"Did you like that?" Hikaru whispered huskily in her ear as she squeezed again.

"That's enough you two." Kyoya slid his glasses up his nose, "We have our guests coming soon."

"Aw, come on Kyoya. We're just having some fun." Hikaru kissed Haruhi's cheek, smiling as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"You pervert! Leave Haruhi alone!" Tamaki smacked Hikaru's arm in an attempt to get his hand off her butt.

"No can do, Tono." Hikaru pulled Haruhi into a tight hug. "She's my girlfriend. I will never leave her alone."

"Don't take away their fun, Kyo-chan!" Honey piped in as he devoured a chocolate cake.

"Mitskuni." Mori reached over and wiped some icing off Honey's cheek.

Haruhi smiled at the gesture, then looked up at Hikaru. "You're coming over tonight, right? My dad is looking forwards to seeing you again."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Hikaru smiled and kissed her softly.

Haruhi truly was happy with Hikaru. He made her feel so giddy and girly. Not that it was really a bad thing, but she had never really felt girly in her life. She even went shopping with her father- which was something she had refused to ever do. Haruhi was secretly excited for their dinner date. She had bought a really cute- sort of sexy- dress for the night. Her father even approved of it!

Sighing contently, Haruhi walked over to the couch and sat down, ready for the girls to walk in through the double doors.

*.*

"Hikaru-"

Hikaru cut Haruhi off with a kiss as he pressed her deeper into the closet, "Shh, we only have a short time before they notice I left too."

Haruhi gasped as Hikaru tugged her pants down smirking at her pink frilly underwear.

They had been sneaking around the past weeks during Club hours. Haruhi would run off to get more sweets or tea and Hikaru would run off to the bathroom, or vice versa. They always met up in the same janitorial closet, and spent a few quick minutes making out. They recently started venturing to groping and touching each other. Haruhi had been brave one day and slipped her hand into his pants and pleasured him. The following day Hikaru returned the favor, and their relationship took a giant leap. It was as if they had turned into sexual deviants or something. Haruhi was always left turned on whenever he so much as stared at her. Hikaru found it more difficult when he felt the warmth spread throughout his body just by looking at Haruhi.

"H-Hika…" Haruhi cried out into his shoulder as he drove his fingers in and out of her. She clung to Hikaru's shirt as he pressed her harder into the wall, grunting as he pressed his hips against her stomach.

"Fuck, Haruhi. You need to keep quiet." Hikaru smirked as he heard her strangled moan.

Haruhi shakily unclenched one of her hands and trailed it down Hikaru's clothed chest till the top of his pants came in the way. She struggled to unbutton the slacks and blushed when Hikaru brought a hand down and easily pulled his pants down slightly.

Hikaru hissed, his breath skimming over her face, as she gripped him in her hand and began pumping him quickly.

The small space was filled with their heavy breaths and occasional moans and grunts, not to mention the musky scent of sex.

"Hika… I love you." Haruhi whispered breathlessly as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Hikaru smiled and kissed her, "I love you too." He gently pulled her underwear and pants back up and smiled softly at her. "I really do love you, Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled, "I know. Now, let's get back out there before Kyoya comes looking for us like last time."

Hikaru chuckled and pulled his pants up, "Right. That was quite embarrassing."

*.*

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, darling?"

Ranka quickly put the spoonful of noodles back in the pot as he heard his daughter's voice coming from the hall. He saw her peak her head around the corner, a cute blush on her cheeks.

"I-I need help…"

Haruhi stepped around the corner, blushing as her father looked at the dress she was wearing. It was a blue dress that hugged her breasts nicely, showing the world that she actually had solid B-cups. There was a slight V cut, dipping down to show off the creamy skin of her chest and breasts. The dress clung to her waist in a sophisticated way, and flare out at the hips, ending at mid-thigh. Haruhi's hair had two diamond lined barrettes that crossed each other.

There was a smudge of lipstick on her lips, showing how she had tried to rub it off. Her blush was too dark for her complexion, making her father cringe.

A soft chuckle left Ranka's lips as he looked upon his daughter. "Oh, Haruhi. Come here."

He led Haruhi to his small room and motioned for her to sit down. He went through his makeup case and pulled out a shimmer bronze and a light pink lipstick. Kneeling in front of his daughter, Ranka began applying the bronze lightly to Haruhi's cheeks, smiling softly. "You have such a beautiful face, Haruhi. You don't need to wear makeup to be beautiful. Besides, Hikaru is used to seeing you without makeup. However…" Ranka wiped the remnants of the dark lipstick off Haruhi's lips and applied the light pink, "I think a little bit of makeup to accent your features is perfectly fine." He pulled back smiling. "There."

Even through the light bronzer Ranka could see Haruhi's blush "Thanks, Dad…"

Ranka smiled and kissed her forehead, "Anything, darling." He stood up and clapped his hands, "So, when will Hikaru be here?"

"In about an hour. I need to finish dinner." Haruhi ducked out of her father's room and went to the kitchen.

Haruhi was humming quietly to herself as she stirred the noodles. Since Hikaru's favorite food was Italian, Haruhi was busy making baked ziti and cheesy garlic bread. She even got a recipe book so she could know how to make zeppole di san giuseppe for dessert.

Haruhi had just pulled the bread from the oven when there was a knocking at the door. Sighing, thinking it was a delivery man or something, Haruhi stepped away from the oven and to the door. She opened it and froze.

There was Hikaru, smiling. Haruhi paled as she thought about what she was wearing; an apron over her cute dress, a bandana wrapped around her hair, and oven gloves on both her hands.

"H-Hikaru!" Haruhi blushed and quickly tugged the gloves off her hands.

Hikaru took in her appearance and laughed, "You're so cute!" He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

"Haruhi, honey! I got a call- oh, hello Hikaru- from the bar and they need me tonight. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for our dinner, but just wrap my portion for leftovers tomorrow." Ranka kissed Haruhi's cheek and ran out the door in a hurry, all dressed in his drag.

Haruhi sighed and looked up at Hikaru, "Guess it's just you and me now." Haruhi walked over to the stove and checked the sauce, "The food still has some time to cook. You sort of came early…"

"Yeah. I was just impatient to see you." Hikaru kissed her cheek before leaning against the counter to watch her cook.

Haruhi snorted and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay."

Haruhi thought about her father's view on their relationship. He was very supportive and happy that Haruhi was dating. Naturally he voiced his displeasure that it wasn't Kyoya and his pleasure that it wasn't Tamaki, but after another meeting with Hikaru, he deemed the boy perfect for his daughter. As long as he wasn't a creepy pervert like Tamaki, he was fine with just about any boy. Of course for their first dinner together, Ranka lost the drag and went into father mode.

Smiling as she thought about her father's acceptance of Hikaru, Haruhi discreetly glanced over at Hikaru. He was staring intently at her hands as they added spices to the sauce. An idea formed in Haruhi's clever mind and she smiled sweetly at Hikaru.

"Do you want to try?" She tilted her head at the pot of sauce before her.

Hikaru blushed then shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

Haruhi smiled and opened a drawer, pulling out a pink bandana with flowers on it and handed it to Hikaru, "Here. We don't want to eat hair."

Hikaru blushed as he looked down at the piece of cloth, "Really? It's… girly."

"It's either this or you don't get to try." Haruhi smirked slightly.

Hikaru pursed his lips before taking the bandana out of her hand and tying it around his head. "There."

Haruhi walked away then back with an apron in her hand, "This too. We don't want anything to get on your clothes." Oh, she was enjoying this.

Huffing, Hikaru snatched the apron from Haruhi's hands and put it on. Having never put the contraption on before, Hikaru put the apron on backwards. Haruhi chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his chest for a moment as she straightened out the apron then smiled up at him. He looked really cute with the apron and bandana and pout.

"Oh, come one. You look cute." She kissed him softly.

Hikaru smirked and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Haruhi squeaked as his tongue made its way passed her lips and twisted with her own tongue. Haruhi moaned as she felt Hikaru press her backwards against the counter, his hands trailing over her side.

Getting lost in the kiss, Haruhi had forgotten the fact that dinner was still on the stove- that is until she heard a soft pop. Pulling away, panting slightly, she looked over to see the sauce was boiling. "Oh no!"

Haruhi stepped over the pot and quickly turned the heat down. Checking it, Haruhi sighed. "It's fine. Just hot." She turned to Hikaru and smiled, "Dinner is ready."


	5. Lights Off

**Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it, reviews are welcomed and loved!**

Haruhi had finished serving the food, smiling as Hikaru waited patiently for her to sit down. After she pulled off her apron, she walked over to the kotatsu. As she sat down, she was oblivious to the hard stare coming from Hikaru. Haruhi sighed happily as she felt her feet warm up from the wonderful heat source coming from the kotatsu. She wiggled her toes, smiling, before digging into her food.

Hikaru was staring at Haruhi, feeling his pants tighten slightly at the sight of her. She looked… breathtaking. The dress was perfect on her, hugged her in all the right places, and the way it dipped down in the front to show off her breasts… He may not be able to last throughout the dinner. Shaking his head, Hikaru began eating slowly, politely.

A chuckle left his lips as he watched Haruhi eat. She wasn't the most sophisticated eater, but she wasn't a terrible slob either. She ate… in an almost cute manner; Taking a few bites then resting, sipping the tea before her and then delving back into her food for a few more bites.

The only sound in the room was the quiet murmurs coming from the television and the occasional scraping of silverware against plates. Haruhi ate silently, occasionally glancing up and smiling at Hikaru. It was a comfortable silence, and Hikaru didn't want to spoil it in any way.

His golden eyes traced over Haruhi's face, noticing that she had on a subtle amount of makeup. He thought it was cute how she wanted to look more feminine for their 'date.'

As his eyes appreciated her natural beauty, Hikaru noticed how Haruhi suddenly tensed up as her eyes were glued to the television.

Scrambling, Haruhi crawled away from the kotatsu and fumbled around to grab the remote, turning the volume up.

"-thunder storms coming in from the east. That's right; severe thunder storms coming in from the east. These back-to-back storms will be starting around eight and lasting well until late morning tomorrow. High winds, maybe even some hail. We highly stress the need to stay indoors during these storms. It will be very dangerous out, and expect some power outages."

Haruhi shakily turned the volume down on the television and crawled back to the kotatsu, sitting quietly.

"Hey, Haruhi. It'll be okay. I'm here."

"But when you leave…" Haruhi trailed off and shook her head, "Never mind, I'll be fine."

Hikaru smiled softly at her, "Who said I'm leaving?" Hikaru crawled around the kotatsu until he sat beside her, pulling her into his arms, "You need me tonight. Besides, I don't think I want to venture outside if there's high winds and hail."

Haruhi smiled and kissed Hikaru, "Can you stand a night without Kaoru?"

Hikaru's honey eyes took on a sad glow, but he smiled nonetheless, "Of course. If it means sleeping in a bed with you, then I'm perfectly fine with it." Hikaru nuzzled Haruhi's neck and nipped gently at her skin.

"Oh no. We are not sharing anything." Haruhi stood, grabbing her empty plate and carrying it to the sink, "You can sleep in my dad's room. Well, until he comes home in the morning." Haruhi began to wash her plate off.

"That's not fair." Hikaru carried the rest of the dirty dishes to her and leaned against the counter as Haruhi washed the dishes, "We should sleep together." Hikaru's face suddenly turned red as he realized the unintentional double meaning of his words, "I-I mean, Haruhi I didn't- I meant-"

Haruhi chuckled and flicked soap at Hikaru, smiling brightly when it landed on his nose, "I know what you meant, silly."

Hikaru went cross-eyed as he looked down at the soap on his nose before blowing it off. "You think that's funny, huh?"

"Yes, hence the laughter." Haruhi winked at him before turning back to the dishes before her, "I also have some desse-"

The words were cut off when Hikaru ran his fingers along her face. His fingers just so happened to have buttercream on them. The devil had managed to stick his fingers in the leftover cream for the dessert without Haruhi noticing.

"Hikaru!"

"Oh dear, Haruhi. You seem to have something on your face. Let me get that for you." Hikaru leaned in close, his breath skimming across her face before his tongue snaked its way out of his mouth only to glide across her cheek.

Haruhi blushed, feeling that warm feeling start to build up inside of her. "Hikaru, quit it!" She tried to pull away, but his hold on her waist was firm.

Time around them seemed to slow as Hikaru drug his tongue over her cheeks, her chin, her nose. His fingers dipped into the cream again and he slowly painted the buttercream on her lips. His tongue once again snaked out and licked along Haruhi's lips before pressing pass to sneak into her mouth.

Haruhi was breathless and hot; She pulled away from the kiss and began rubbing her hands over her face, "Now I have your saliva all over my face." She grumbled as she shyly looked up at Hikaru.

He chuckled and pulled her close, "Sorry. You're just so delectable. I know how Honey feels when he eats his sweets."

Haruhi blushed before pushing Hikaru, "Oh, shut up." She pulled out two small plates and placed the small desserts on the plates. "This is my first time making these, so if it's terrible you don't have to eat it."

Hikaru looked down at Haruhi, an incredulous look on his face, "Wait… You made these? As well as dinner? Why?"

A blush rose to Haruhi's cheeks and she looked down, "I thought it would be nice to cook for you…"

Seconds passed between them and no words were spoken. Afraid that she said something wrong, Haruhi looked up at Hikaru. His lips descended onto hers in a chaste kiss.

"You are the sweetest, cutest, most wonderful person ever, Haruhi!"

And he's back. Haruhi smiled and handed Hikaru one of the small plates. They made their way back to the kotatsu and sat side by side. Haruhi leaned into Hikaru's side as they peacefully ate their dessert. Idle chatter passed between them. Laughs echoed in the room as Hikaru told silly jokes. The two of them were perfectly content in each other's arms, reveling in the warmth of their bodies and from the kotatsu.

Haruhi had been dozing off when the first strike of lightning and rumble of thunder shook the house. She snapped up right, her hand tightening around Hikaru's.

"It's okay, Haruhi." He gently cupped her cheeks, "I'm right here."

The phone began ringing and Haruhi stood to answer it, "H-Hello?"

"Haruhi, darling, it's Daddy. It's already really bad out and I'm stuck here at the bar. Did Hikaru get home safely?"

"Actually he's still here. Is it okay if he stays in your room?"

"Of course! Be safe tonight, darling. If the lights go out you know where the candles are. I'm so sorry I'm not able to be there with you. Once the skies and roads clear up, I'll be home first thing in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." Haruhi hung the phone up and turned to look at Hikaru. "My Dad's stuck at the bar until morning, but he said it's okay for you to stay in his room."

Hikaru opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly stopped when a loud crash of thunder pierced his ears. Before he knew it Haruhi was huddled in his lap, clutching her ears to block out the sounds. The lights began to flicker and snapped off seconds after the loud crash. Sighing, Hikaru wrapped his arms around Haruhi, "It'll be okay, Haruhi. How about we light some candles and cuddle, okay?"

Haruhi looked up Hikaru's dark face, the only source of light coming from the flashes of lightning outside, "Cuddle?"

"Yeah, how does that sound?" He leant down, seeking out her lips but kissed her chin. He chuckled softly, "Sorry."

Haruhi ran a hand through Hikaru's hair and sat up, pulling him up with her. "Do you have your phone? I can use the light to find the candles."

"Yeah, here." Hikaru handed Haruhi his phone and stood still as she walked over to the kitchen cabinets and dug through, pulling out some candles.

"I have five, no six. I'll put one in the bathroom… even though we can't flush or run water… I can put one or two out here, one in my bedroom and one-"

"Haruhi. We shouldn't waste a candle, so I'll just stay in your room, okay?" His voice was serious, void of the playfulness that was evident last time he suggested sleeping in her room. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Haruhi sighed, "Okay. I'll light two for out here, one for the bathroom, and two for my bedroom." Haruhi placed two candles in the main room, lit them, and blindly made her way to the bathroom then her bedroom.

Sitting down on her futon, Haruhi glanced up a Hikaru, smiling at him. The soft glow of the candles cast a shadow over his face, giving him almost a demonic look, yet a very… sexy demonic look.

Hikaru saw Haruhi squirm as he stepped closer to her. "Haruhi, you okay?" He noticed the flush look she had and knelt in front of her, taking her face in his hands, "You're warm-"

Haruhi pressed her lips against Hikaru's, blushing deeply. She yelped as thunder boomed around them, pulling Hikaru onto her. "Hika…"

"Shh, I've got you." Hikaru lifted Haruhi up into his arms and laid down on her futon, holding her tightly in his arms. "I've got you. I love you."

Haruhi jumped and buried her face in his chest as the wind picked up and the lighting flashed and thunder crashed more often. This was a terrible storm, probably the worst she's ever had to live through. She felt somewhat serene that Hikaru was with her, but the serenity didn't remain once the thunder pierced her ears.

What was he to do? Hikaru had to think of a way to keep her calm and hopefully get her to sleep. He had forgotten his iPod back at his place, and he knew Haruhi didn't own one, so music was out of the question. What else could he do to- A devilish smirk crawled up his lips as a plan formed in his head.

"Haruhi, what if I told you I could keep your mind off the storm?" Hikaru whispered softly into her ear.

Haruhi sniffed and looked up at him, looking at his honey eyes that reflected the candle light. "You can?"

Hikaru smirked and climbed on top of her, his lips molded perfectly with hers. Soon their mouths and tongues were battling, hands clutching at clothing. Hikaru's hand was sliding up Haruhi's leg until it reached her thigh. He squeezed her thin thigh and ghosted his finger along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He smirked as Haruhi mewled and tilted her head as his lips trailed down her jaw to nip and suck her neck. Hikaru was careful to not leave any marks, afraid of what her father would do to him.

"Hika…" Haruhi moaned as his hand moved up under the dress to her breasts. A soft groan left his lips as he felt her bare breasts.

"Such a naughty thing you are, not wearing a bra." Hikaru whispered huskily into her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

Haruhi moaned, her body feeling too hot. She wanted to rip her dress off, rip Hikaru's clothes off. Her skin was screaming to feel his skin touching, gliding against hers.

Thunder crashed outside the window, and Haruhi jumped. Her hips pressed against Hikaru's and both let out loud groans. Haruhi wrapped her legs around his waist and began gyrating her hips, crying out as she felt pleasure shoot throughout her body.

"Fuck…" Hikaru bucked his hips against hers and lowered his lips towards hers for another deep, passionate kiss.

The two continued to grind and buck their hips against one another's, the only barriers being Haruhi's underwear and Hikaru's pants. Heavy panting and mewls and groans filled the dark room as the two continued to grind against each other. Haruhi's dull nails dug into Hikaru's back, and even through his shirt he could feel them. His fingers dug into her hips, Hikaru getting lost in the friction between them.

Haruhi cried out, arching her back, "H-Hika!"

Hikaru watched with a sloppy smirk as Haruhi's face contorted with pleasure and her back arched completely off the bed. He leaned down, twisting their lips together to smother his groan of release.

Panting, Hikaru flopped off of Haruhi and stared up at the ceiling until his breathing calmed down. He lazily looked over at Haruhi and smiled upon seeing her fast asleep. He moved to hold her but was quickly reminded that he had had his boxers and pants on when he had released. Hikaru blushed and awkwardly climbed out of Haruhi's futon and, using his phone as a light source, walked into Ranka's room. He has to have a pair of boxers around here, right? They may be a little big on me, but it's better than what I've got now… Hikaru blushed as he went through the drawers discreetly. He was surprised to find men's clothing in a few drawers. He pulled out a pair of boxers that were crisply ironed and folded, then hurried into the bathroom and changed.

Hikaru walked back into Haruhi's room, throwing his pants, soiled boxers, and shirt off into the corner before climbing back in bed with her. Thinking that it would be uncomfortable for her to sleep with the dress on, he gently pulled the dress off and sat back for a moment to admire her creamy breasts. Smiling to himself, Hikaru got up and grabbed his shirt before carefully slipping it on Haruhi's small frame. Man, she's a heavy sleeper. Lying down, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

As Hikaru drifted off into sleep, he thought about how much he truly loved Haruhi. She was the only person to come into his and Kaoru's world. She broke down all of Hikaru's barriers and saw him for who he really was, not the bratty, snobby rich kid he would often portray at Ouran and around others. The only other person in his life that he was himself around was Kaoru. They had built their world, their barriers, their boundaries with the thought that no one would penetrate them, would want to penetrate them. Haruhi had broken through to them, to Hikaru more so than Kaoru. She was their best friend, but to Hikaru she was so much more.

He loved her. He truly loved her.

As the lights were still off and Hikaru was almost asleep, a soft smile tugged his lips upwards and a quiet murmur left his lips, "Love you, Haruhi…"


	6. Fragola

**So, I did a bit of research and found that if the electricity goes out, water still works IF it's city water. I'm assuming since Haruhi lives in Tokyo her apartment complex has city water. So keep that in mine. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and I'd love to hear (read) your thoughts!**

Haruhi awoke to the sound of thunder rumbling outside. Groaning, she rolled over, unexpectedly colliding with Hikaru's bare chest. As she cracked her eyes open, she was greeted with the sight of Hikaru's slim, lightly toned chest rising and falling as he slept. His arms were wound tight around her, holding her in place. Haruhi smiled before placing a gentle, loving kiss on his collarbone. Her lips remained there, her nose breathing in the natural scent of his skin; lavender, musk, and the hint of soap. Haruhi pressed her face into his chest, intoxicated by the sensual and calming scent of Hikaru.

Raising a leg, she twined it in between Hikaru's legs. A blush rose to her cheeks as she felt… dirty in between her legs. Haruhi pulled gently out of her Hikaru's arms, placing her pillow in the place of her body.

Haruhi stumbled around in the dimly lit room, the candle slowly dying out as the seconds passed. She found the phone Hikaru and Kaoru gave her and turned it on, using the soft light to guide her to the bathroom. Thankfully the water was still up and running. Stripping, Haruhi turned on the faucet and waited for the tub to fill with warm water.

After sticking her toe into the water, Haruhi deemed it slightly too hot, but slid in anyways, welcoming the stinging feeling over her body until her skin became used to the heat.

Haruhi lay in the small tub, her muscles relaxing slowly. She had been so tense lately. She had exams coming up and had barely studied for them. With the Host Club activities and Hikaru's constant need to be with her… she just had no time to study. Not that she minded being with her friends and going out with her boyfriend, she just cared about passing slightly more. After all, if she wasn't top of the class, she would have to leave Ouran Academy. She just couldn't bring herself to tell Hikaru she needed a break from their constant dates, knowing how sensitive he was.

Her mind was racing, thinking over equations, important dates in history, Hikaru's lips on hers.

Haruhi blinked. That last thought was very unexpected. She just wanted to enjoy her time in the dark bathroom, relaxing in the bath and mentally study for her exams. However, once the image of Hikaru kissing her entered her mind, many others did as well. She thought about how his lips would trail down her jaw before pressing against her neck. Images passed in her mind, showing her that handsome face twisting up in pleasure as she touched him.

White teeth caught her pink bottom lip as she trailed her hand up to her breasts, sighing as more images of their past trysts flashed throughout her mind. Haruhi moaned softly as a finger dipped deep inside of her. In her mind's eye, Hikaru was in the tub with her, hovering above her with his fingers thrusting quickly, harshly, deeply inside of her. Haruhi cried out softly as the image of Hikaru pulling her hips up out of the water and ducking his head in between her legs swelled in her brain. That was something Hikaru had never done, and Haruhi- fingers spreading and thrusting- wondered what it would be like. "Hika… Oh…"

"So this is what happens when I fall asleep, huh?"

Haruhi jumped as she heard Hikaru's voice in her ear, his breath skimming down her neck. "H-Hikaru!" She quickly pulled her hand away and hid it behind her back, as if she was trying to hide what she had just been doing.

Hikaru smirked and nipped her neck, "Continue. I want to watch."

Haruhi's face reddened as she watched Hikaru sit down on the toilet, eyes darkened with want and focused solely on her. The flickering candlelight added an eerie glow to his face, his eyes, giving his handsome features the dark glow of a predator.

Shaky fingers climbed down her creamy thigh before delving back inside, restarting the pleasure and pressure that had once been there. Haruhi moaned, half-lidded eyes glued to Hikaru's dark face. The sudden movement of Hikaru's hand sliding underneath his boxers- wait, weren't those her father's?- caused a groan to leave her lips. Why was it fair that Hikaru could watch her pleasure herself but her view was blocked by his- her father's- boxers?

A smirked crawled its way onto Hikaru's lips, seeing that adorable frustrated pout on Haruhi's lips. He stood and, slowly, teasingly, slid the boxers down his legs and stepped out. He stood still for a moment, enjoying the way Haruhi's fingers quickened and her mouth dropped open slightly more as she took in the sight of his erect member. Hikaru took his place back on the toilet, his hand slowly stroking over himself, groaning as their eyes stayed locked.

Haruhi cried out loudly as her end was nearing, and by the frantic jerks of Hikaru's hand she knew he was close too. Her eyes finally slid closed as she released, back arching and hips thrashing, the sound of water splashing around her echoed in her ears. Having been on a blissful high, Haruhi didn't hear Hikaru's grunt of release, nor see the way he blocked his release with a ball of toilet paper.

Panting, Haruhi opened her eyes lazily and took in the sight of Hikaru. He was slumped back against the toilet, panting and eyes locking with hers. "Join me…" Haruhi said breathlessly.

Hikaru smiled and stood, legs a little shaky as he was still coming down from his blissful high, and slid in behind Haruhi. The tub was small, causing them to be squished together. Haruhi was nestled perfectly between his legs as they were cramped, bent on both sides of her. Haruhi's legs were drawn up to her chest, and her head fell backwards and onto his shoulder.

"This is so… surreal." Her voice was soft as she spoke to him. "I never imagined being with someone in high school, let alone falling in love. To be perfectly honest I never saw myself as ever getting married and having kids. But you, Hikaru… you make me happy that those thoughts aren't true." She twisted her head until she was looking up at him, her neck straining, "I love you, Hikaru…"

"I love you too, Haruhi." His lips gently touched hers, his arms tightened around her waist.

"What do you think about when you think of your future?" Haruhi snuggled her back into his chest, feeling very calm in his arms.

"Well, I see Kaoru and I having a collaborative fashion line. Possibly living in Milan in a very large mansion. No to mention having you by my side and wonderful, mischievous children running around. Maybe twins." Hikaru had a very content smile on his lips.

Haruhi blushed and turned her head, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. "I like the sound of that…"

*.*

Haruhi was giggling as Hikaru kissed her stuffed bear before sitting back down in front of her. The two had dried off from their little bath together and were now playing Truth or Dare. Haruhi wore one of her t-shirts and basic cotton underwear, the normal attire she had one when she slept. Hikaru had his- Ranka's- boxers on only.

The game was innocent, cute and fun. That was something Hikaru loved about Haruhi. She may have claimed to not care about the difference of genders, but she did have a soft spot for cute and fun things. Hikaru, naturally, wanted to turn the game dirty, but didn't want to steal that innocent glow in Haruhi's eyes. Maybe some time down the road they could play his version of Truth or Dare.

"Okay, Haru-chan, truth or dare?" Hikaru said in a challenging voice.

Haruhi had a thoughtful look on her face as she watched the flame of the candle dance and flicker. "Truth."

"Have you ever had alcohol?"

"A few times. My dad's friends have holiday parties and I have some wine or champagne."

"Champagne? Never knew commoners could afford it." Hikaru said thoughtfully.

Haruhi glared, "Just because I'm a 'commoner' doesn't mean I can't afford champagne, or any other 'commoner' for that matter. I'm middle class, not dirt poor."

Hikaru noticed the tone of Haruhi's voice. She was offended and mad. He hadn't meant to be rude… "Haruhi, I'm sorry. You know I have no filter…"

Haruhi sighed and leaned forwards, pressing her lips to his cheek, "It's okay. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Haruhi blushed, the candlelight causing the pink hue in her cheeks to give her a cute air. "I dare you to come up with a nickname for me."

"_Fragola_." Hikaru said without skipping a beat.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, unsure of the language he was speaking in. She opened her mouth to ask him, but his quiet voice cut her off.

"It means strawberry in Italian." After he spoke, his lips were sealed over hers, his hands gently cupping her neck, running his thumbs over the smooth skin of her jaw.

Haruhi moaned into his lips at the feel of the soft pads of his thumbs brushing over her skin. She pulled away from the kiss before it got too heated, too sensual. "You're turn."

"Truth or dare." Hikaru said breathlessly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Before Haruhi could respond, could move, Hikaru's lips were pressed tightly to hers, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling a bit harshly on the sensitive skin.

Haruhi moaned and raked her nails through Hikaru's fiery locks before gripping them tightly, pressing her chest into his. She seated herself on his lap, fighting his tongue with her own.

Hikaru's fingers ran down her neck, down her arms, over her stomach, up to her breasts, leaving goose-bumps in their wake.

"Hikaru…" Haruhi pulled away, a deep blush on her cheeks as she looked away from him. "Hikaru… I…"

"What is it, _Fragola_?" Hikaru caressed her cheeks, gently pulling her face to look at him.

"I… want you to… I-I want…" Haruhi couldn't form the words, the words she longed to tell him for weeks now. She was nervous, scared, but she was ready. She wanted Hikaru. She wanted him _now_. Taking in a deep breath, Haruhi calmed her nerves and felt a swell of courage. Her brown, doe-like eyes looked into his molten honey eyes, "I want you, Hikaru. I want to have sex."

Hikaru choked on the oxygen he had just breathed in. Haruhi had always been straight up and blunt, but her bluntness caught him off guard this time. She wanted… She wanted him to…?

Honey colored eyes looked sharply into Haruhi's, "Are you sure?"

Haruhi nodded, "I love you. I… I want you."

Could Hikaru do this? One of the things he loved about Haruhi was her natural innocence. If they… If they had sex, would that take away that virtuous glow, or would it make Hikaru want Haruhi even more? He couldn't deny that sex with her was a major thing on his mind since the first day he saw. Granted in the beginning he saw her as a toy, but once she broke into his and Kaoru's world, he saw her in a different light; a pink and red glow of adoration and love. He had often imagined their first time together when he was alone in the shower, or those rare moments he was alone in his bed, Kaoru out of sight. He always dreamt up different scenarios. Would Haruhi be a gentle lover, or would she like things rough? Would she be submissive, want him to dominate her, or would she put up a fight?

Hikaru looked down at Haruhi, nodding slowly, "Alright, _la mia bella fragola._"


	7. Stone Walls

**Sorry this is so short. My grandmother passed away and we've been so busy with getting things settled and ah! too much! I wrote this in the hotel and now that I'm home I am putting it up! Anywho! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!**

Haruhi stood in the center of her room; the candlelight cast shadows over her nervous and unsure face. She played with the end of her t-shirt, suddenly embarrassed by her choice of outfit. She felt so exposed to the raking eyes of Hikaru. Her fingers tugged the fabric, pulling it down to cover her plain underwear. Why couldn't she wear one of the sexy pairs she had gotten at the mall, or even put on the negligee? Why had she chosen the simple slightly oversized graphic tee and pink cotton underwear with guitars on it? Why?!

Hikaru's eyes took on a predatorily glow to them as they crawled over Haruhi's fidgeting form. She really was a sight to see. The t-shirt hung off her shoulder, showing off the thin strap of a pink bra and the creamy, smooth skin of her collarbone and shoulder. Even though she nervously pulled the bottom down to hide her adorable underwear, Hikaru's eyes took in the beautiful sight of her thin legs. His eyes crawled back up her body, resting on the adorable blush that painted her porcelain cheeks.

Stepping forwards, Hikaru's hand came to rest on her warm cheek, trying to calm her nerves and his own. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about this. Fooling around was one thing, but the actual act of gaining the ultimate pleasure was another. It meant completely letting his guards down- the ones he had built up with strong stone with his brother- and let the one person he has come to truly love see his vulnerability. It scared him, but also calmed him. It made him feel almost… _serene_ that he was about to show Haruhi his vulnerability, finally let down all the stone walls. For so long he and Kaoru had forced people away, not allowing anyone into their world, but Haruhi came along… and not only made her way into their world… but Hikaru's heart. Now, in Haruhi's room in the dim light of candles, he was going to show her just how much he loved her… just how much he wanted her in his life forever.

Haruhi was fidgeting so much. Hikaru was just standing there, gently stroking her cheek, staring at her. It unnerved her, caused her to doubt what they were about to do, made her all the more nervous and embarrassed. Was it too late to back out? After all, they were only teens, kids… She always said she wanted to wait until she was in love and married. Could she wait a few more years to have sex with Hikaru? They had done so much already, but the act of sex terrified her. Not because of the supposed pain girls would feel or the vulnerability that would be exposed to Hikaru… but the dread that Hikaru wouldn't enjoy it- enjoy _her_. She feared she wouldn't have that natural talent to please Hikaru. She had a natural talent for almost everything, but what if…? It scared her that she may not be able to please him with her body, and if she couldn't… he would leave her. Right?

"Haruhi-"

"Hikaru-"

They both spoke at the same time, momentarily staring into each other's eyes until Hikaru spoke, "Go ahead." His voice was soft, but thick with anticipation. He leaned down, his lips brushing over her ear, down her jaw, along her neck.

"Hika… Maybe…" Haruhi sighed softly, loving the gentle kisses Hikaru was placing upon her skin. The feel of his lips was like heroine- after their first kiss back in the church on that fatefully stormy day she was hooked, and knew she'll never get enough of them. She struggled to find the words, to form them in her head. Did she really want to stop? Did she really want to put it off for a while longer?

"What is it, _Fragola_?" His lips ghosted over the sensitive skin behind her ear before his tongue gently toyed with the skin.

Haruhi moaned softly, and then shook her head. Pulling away, she whispered softly, "Wait, Hika…"

Hikaru looked down at the girl before him, seeing the way she backed away and looked down. He could see the hesitant, nervous look in her eyes since the moment he stood up from the bed. He had wanted to sooth her, knowing she liked the way he would aimlessly place gentle kisses along her neck. "What is it, Haruhi?"

Haruhi hesitated. Would she anger him by asking him to stop, by wanting to know if they could put it off for a while longer? "I…" Her big brown eyes- the eyes he had first fallen in love with- looked up at him. "Can we… I just…"

Honey eyes took in the nervous, unsure sight of his love, and knew she wasn't ready for this. He smiled gently, placing a kiss on her cute lips. "We don't have to, Haru. We can just lay in bed and cuddle, okay?"

Haruhi's eyes widened, surprised by the way he was acting. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not." Hikaru pulled her to him, gently holding her head against his chest, "I would never be mad at you for something like this. If you're not ready, you're not ready. To be honest I'm pretty unsure myself. We can take things slow; we don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Thank you, Hika." Haruhi pressed her face in his chest, tightened her arms around his waist. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Haru, and that's why I'm willing to wait and understand. I'm not like those other guys in the world who just want sex. I'm not going to lie and say it isn't on my mind, but I would never push you into anything you don't want to do." Hikaru held her tightly, loving the way her body fit perfectly with his.

Maybe they wouldn't commit the ultimate act of love this night, but Hikaru wasn't worried. He loved Haruhi, no matter what. He would wait for when she was absolute ready, little to no doubt in her mind. After all, didn't they say waiting only made it that much more exciting and pleasurable in the end?

He could- would wait. His walls of stone may still be up, but they were crumbling each and every day; Allowing Haruhi- his love- to be that much closer to him, to be able to see him for who he truly is. He couldn't keep the stone walls up for longer, it was too tiring. If he wasn't going to crush them himself on this night, then he would allow them to slowly crumble by Haruhi's hands.


	8. True Love

**Soo! Since the story really doesn't have that much of a plotline, I was thinking about taking requests from the readers! If you want to see something specific in this story, just let me know and I'll try my best to work it in! There's no limits for requests, so feel free to ask no matter what it is! Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Hikaru held Haruhi as she slept; her chest pressed against his side, her cheek resting on his chest. Her soft, even breaths brushed against his bare skin each time she breathed in and out. Hikaru looked down at the girl in his arms, wondering how he had ever gotten the courage to make her his. Really, Haruhi is to thank for their relationship. If she hadn't spoken up and told him how she felt… Hikaru doubted he would ever have told her his feelings. He knew he was completely thick headed when it came to his own feelings and the feelings of others. He had always felt… weird around Haruhi since the day she accidently walked into Music Room 3. It wasn't a bad weird feeling, but just… something he couldn't explain. Many times he wanted to speak to Kaoru about it, but was honestly too embarrassed to do so.

"Hika…"

Hikaru tore his eyes away from the ceiling and looked down at Haruhi as she mumbled his name in her sleep. She looked so innocent, cute laying there curled up into his side. Her lips were parted slightly as she breathed, his name falling from her lips a second time.

An idea formed in Hikaru's head; What if he tried to talk to her whilst she was sleeping? Hikaru gently stroked her cheek and spoke softly, "What is it my dear Haru?"

Haruhi moaned softly before snuggling closer to him. After a moment she mumbled, "Don't be mad…"

"Why would I be mad, Haruhi?"

Haruhi sighed, her breath tickling Hikaru's chest, "No sex…"

Hikaru chuckled softly before pulling Haruhi so tightly and closely that she was practically lying on top of him. Silly girl, even in her sleep she was feeling guilty about it. Of course, having sex with Haruhi was something Hikaru wanted to do, and he was disappointed that they didn't go through with it, but he understood her nervousness, shyness. He wouldn't push the issue; instead he'd wait until she was ready.

Sighing, Hikaru closed his eyes. As the last lit candle slowly burned away, ready to extinguish itself, Hikaru thought about his future. If Haruhi wasn't in it, then it wasn't his future.

*.*

The weekend passed all too quickly for Haruhi. The storm had passed by the time the night was over, and her father was able to return home. By Sunday the power was back on. Haruhi knew her father had suspicions about something happening between Hikaru and herself- after all, Hikaru was wearing a pair of Ranka's boxers- and nothing else- standing in the kitchen trying to figure out how to make breakfast when he had walked in through the door. Haruhi's choice of apparel hadn't done anything to sooth her father's mind as she walked out in just her underwear and t-shirt. After much convincing and promising that nothing happened, Ranka had settled down and offered to make breakfast for the couple.

Now, standing in the room dedicated to changing for the Host Club activities, Haruhi was thankful for her father's outburst. It made her think about the possible outcomes if she and Hikaru had slept together. For one, she would be disappointing her father. He placed a lot of trust in Haruhi, and if she turned around and did something that would result in her breaking his trust… No. Haruhi couldn't do that. Another reason was… well the most obvious; What if she ended up pregnant? Sure, she was on the pill- which she had started to regulate her terribly irregular menstrual cycle- and she knew Hikaru carried around condoms in his wallet… but there is still the slim possibility. And being-

"Haru-chan? Are you ready? Girls are already here."

Haruhi turned her head, holding the outfit she was to wear for the day to cover her chest, "Sorry, Honey-senpai. I sort of spaced. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay!" Honey smiled and dashed back out the door.

Haruhi sighed, what was today's theme again? Oh right… The American Jazz Age. It was a smart idea, but Haruhi had glared at Tamaki when he handed her the outfit she was to wear.

Pulling the fabric over her head, Haruhi sighed once more as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a Flapper Girl dress. The dress was just loose enough to not show her curves. After all, she was a boy in the school's eyes. Honey was also in a dress much like Haruhi's.

The red fabric complimented her complexion and hair tone, she mused. She pulled on the long strand of pearls and slipped her feet into the black short heels. _I don't understand why it's always me dressed as a girl. I mean, sure, I am a girl… but really…_

Haruhi walked out and into the main room, taking in her surroundings. The boys- except Honey- were dressed in suits in the style of the Jazz Era. The twins were wearing white button downs, cream colored tweed vests, red ties and cream and brown plaid pants. Kyoya actually looked very alluring in his basic black suit. Mori wore a simple white button down, black slacks and blue suspenders. Naturally, Tamaki was in all white. His white suit was almost blinding as he sat in the direct sunlight.

"Oh, Haruhi! You really look like a girl!"

Haruhi's normal clients flocked her, gushing over how cute she looked. Smiling and nodding, Haruhi let her natural instinct take over as she entertained her guests.

During the time that passed, Haruhi couldn't stop herself from letting her eyes wander to Hikaru. He and Kaoru were putting on their brotherly love act quite strongly. Their act really didn't bother her, but for some reason Haruhi had this haunting feeling as she watched her boyfriend interact with his brother and their guests. It wasn't long after the feeling stirred that she saw something that had caused the feeling to erupt inside of her, flooding her with the strong feeling of jealousy.

Hikaru leaned across Kaoru, looking into the eyes of a girl and pressed his lips against hers in the briefest way.

As Haruhi watched, she dropped the tea cup she had in her hands. Her eyes were wide, her heart was pounding. She didn't want to believe what she had just seen.

"Haruhi?!" Tamaki was over her in a second, a look of extreme worry on his face.

The others in the Club and even the guests were looking in her direction. Everyone except Hikaru…

"I-I…" Haruhi shook her head and ran past Tamaki, running out the room and into the adjoining room. She slammed the door behind her, her heart beating hard in her chest.

Did Hikaru really just… Why would he... What was going on?

Haruhi heard a strangled noise, and realized the noise had come from her lips. She was sobbing, tears ran down her cheeks. Haruhi's legs gave out and she fell to her knees.

"Haruhi?"

A sob left her lips as she looked up, seeing Hikaru walking in looking worried. Her heart tightened, and a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes. "Go away!"

"Haruhi?" Hikaru knelt down beside her, letting a hand come down and rest on her shaking back.

"I said go away you cheat!" Haruhi shoved him away from her, turning her back to him as she tried to collect herself.

"Haruhi, what are you- oh…" Hikaru slowly realized why she was so upset with him. "Haru, it didn't mean anything. One of the girls wanted to know if I was attracted to women the way I am to Kaoru, so I… I kissed one of them. Not that I'm attracted to Kaoru! Or even that girl, or any of them! I-…" Hikaru was just digging a deeper hole for himself.

Haruhi looked over her shoulder at him, "Just forget it…"

Hikaru's eyes closed as she sighed, "Thanks, Haru. I really didn't mean to upset you-"

"That's not what I meant, Hikaru. I said forget it, as in this… this relationship. Just forget it." Haruhi stood on her feet, and without another word walked away from Hikaru and back into the main room to finish her Host Club duties of the day.

Hikaru stayed in his place, kneeling on the floor, as the words slowly sank in. "Forget it…?" Hikaru felt this overwhelming feeling taking over him, and he didn't know what to do. How could she just end things, walk away as if nothing happened between them, as if they didn't love each other? He didn't mean anything by kissing that girl… Did it really upset Haruhi that much for her to walk away from him, from their love?

Abruptly, Hikaru stood and ran after Haruhi. He saw her sitting on one of the couches talking with her regulars. "Haruhi!"

A body blocked him from making another step towards Haruhi. "Now isn't that time, Hikaru. I suggest you wait until our guests leave."

Hikaru glared into Kyoya's eyes, "Shut up, Kyoya-senpai. I need to-"

"You will not go near her until the guests have left. Is that understood?" Kyoya's voice took on a deep, menacing tone, causing Hikaru's glare to deepen before he stepped away.

"Whatever…" Hikaru made his way back over to his brother and the girls that surrounded them.

It wasn't much longer until Kyoya announced the end of the day for the Host Club and the adoring fangirls left one by one or group by group. The room was quiet, for all the hosts knew something was going to erupt between Hikaru and Haruhi. The only sounds were the shuffling of Kyoya as he organized the room, the soft scraping of Honey's fork on a plate as he ate a slice of cake, and the occasional uncomfortable coughing from Kaoru.

Tamaki was looking from Hikaru to Haruhi to Hikaru and back to Haruhi in a rapid motion, causing his head to begin to spin. All of the hosts were watching the two, ready to intervene if the necessity need rose. Mori was the most cautious and ready of all the hosts. He had a natural want and need to keep Haruhi safe, and he'd be damned if Hikaru would hurt her in any way whilst he was nearby.

"Takashi?" Honey spoke quietly to his cousin, all the while his eyes stayed glued to Haruhi, "Do you think Hika-chan will do something stupid to hurt her even more?"

"I don't doubt it." Mori replied just as quietly.

Haruhi turned, "I'm going to go change." Her voice was the same as ever- _normal_.

Turning her back to the boys, Haruhi walked towards the adjoining room, closing the door behind her, and walked into the designated changing room just for her. The tightness in her chest had been suffocating her since she saw Hikaru press his lips to that girl's lips. It shouldn't bother her. She knew deep down that he would only hurt her in time. No matter his declarations of love to her… Hikaru was a boy- a teenage boy- and it was a well-known fact that they would say they were in love just to get what they wanted.

_But he was understanding of you wanting to wait, Haruhi._

_That just means he's trying to get you comfortable enough with him for you to feel ready. He's being manipulative!_

_He's not like that… Sure he can be a pervert at times but… it's Hikaru. He's just as dense as you can be sometimes, Haruhi._

Haruhi let out a frustrated yell and threw her shoe against the mirror. "Ah!" Haruhi flinched and jumped back as the mirror shattered, shards of glass flying towards her and cutting tiny marks into her stomach and chest.

"Haruhi?!" The door was thrown open and the boys were all crowded in the small changing room in a matter of seconds. Tamaki pulled her into his arms, uncharacteristically unaffected by her clad in only a bra and underwear. "You're hurt!"

"I-I'm fine-"

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi was quickly pulled from Tamaki's arms and was soon cradled in Hikaru's. Looking up, brown eyes saw the worry and fear swimming in the golden-honey depths she had come to love so much. "Hika, I-"

"Are you okay? Kyoya! Go get a first aid kit!" Hikaru's eyes raked over the small cuts, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The fear of Haruhi in pain was almost too much for him to bear. He didn't want her to feel anything close to pain. "Oh, Haruhi…" His arms pulled her tightly against his chest, his lips ghosted over her cheek.

Almost automatically, Haruhi relaxed in his arms. The anger and hurt that had been stirring inside of her since he kissed one of the guests melted away, being replaced by strong emotions that often scared Haruhi. "Hika…" Her small hand clutched the fabric of his jacket, "I'm sorry. I got mad and… I didn't mean to shatter the mirror. I just… I'm sorry!"

Leave it to Haruhi to apologize when she was the one injured.

Kyoya returned and began tending to the small cuts that littered Haruhi's porcelain skin. Whilst Kyoya put the disinfectant cream and bandages on the very minor cuts, Haruhi's eyes did not leave Hikaru's once. Even with Honey's worried crying, Kaoru's constant questioning, Tamaki's loud freaking out… Haruhi and Hikaru were locked in their own world.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi." Hikaru said softly, his hand gently stroking through her short hair. "I wasn't thinking when I kissed that girl. I was just… I wasn't thinking. Please… don't…" Hikaru's voice sounded broken, desperate. His words were muddled together, desperation obvious on his face.

"I'm the one that should be sorry, Hikaru." Haruhi cupped his cheek, sighing softly. "I didn't mean to overreact. That's not like me. I am sorry… I should have heard you out, let you explain yourself further. I just… I got…" _Jealous…_

Hikaru- forgetting the other hosts were in the small space with them- lowered his lips to Haruhi's. "Forgive me…" His lips brushed against hers as he spoke, "Forgive me…" His desperate voice was a soft whisper as he placed a gentle, lingering kiss on her lips.

The clearing of a throat brought the two back to reality.

Haruhi looked down, seeing she was only in her bra and underwear. "Ah… Ah!" Haruhi used Hikaru's body to shield her exposed form from the boys. "Get out!"

"There's the Haruhi we know." Kaoru said with a wink before walking out.

"Those cutes will heal nicely, and there won't be any scars. Just be sure to put a disinfectant on them." Kyoya gave her a slight smile before walking out.

"We'll be waiting for you Haru-chan!" Honey skipped out, followed by the always silent Mori.

Tamaki lingered, however. "Haruhi…"

"S-Senpai, get out…" Haruhi looked away, blushing. She curled up in Hikaru's lap, hoping his arms encasing her were enough to hide her almost nudity from the Host Prince.

"S-Sorry." Tamaki's face reddened and he quickly walked out, closing the door behind him.

The two lovers sat in silence for a few moments. Haruhi remained curled up in Hikaru's arms, feelings of safety, content and love washing over her in gentle waves. She would give anything to not lose this… The way she felt so content and safe with Hikaru, the way she felt unconditional love from him every second. She was always so calm in his presence, and she never really felt like herself. She felt like… how a girl her age should feel.

Haruhi shifted in Hikaru's lap, trying to push herself up, and instantly blushed upon feeling a slight bulge brush against her thigh.

"S-Sorry…" Hikaru looked away, embarrassed. It was hard for him to see Haruhi's body and not get turned on. Images of her naked were playing in his mind, and it did nothing to suppress his growing arousal.

"I-I'll just-" Haruhi pushed herself off his lap, but lost her footing and fell back down. Slim hips brushed against the growing arousal, and a sharp hiss was let out between gritted teeth.

"Haru…" Hikaru gripped her upper-arms, pressed his hips up against hers, and released a soft moan.

"H-Hika…"

Hikaru's eyes snapped open, and shame flushed through him. "I'm sorry Haruhi!" A cute blush rose to his cheeks, "I… Here, let me help you up." Hikaru stood and offered his hand to Haruhi.

Haruhi took his outstretched hand, "Hikaru… Remember… remember that thing we were trying to do?" Her innocent brown eyes looked up into his.

Hikaru blushed and nodded, "Uh, yeah…"

Haruhi was quickly pulling her uniform back on, and once she finished she looked at Hikaru, "This Sunday."

Without another word Haruhi grabbed her bag and walked out the small changing room. Hikaru was left standing amongst the shattered mirror shards, his mind reeling at what Haruhi had just said. She was… she wanted to…

Hikaru stared at the broken mirror, a smile playing on his lips. He was obviously forgiven, but if he wasn't… What would he have done? He would have fought for her for sure! But… he was glad he didn't have to. Not having Haruhi in his life would surely be the end for him. He truly loved her, and if she hadn't forgiven him so quickly…

"I'm going to make Sunday a day she won't forget!" Hikaru smiled brightly, his mind already working on how he was going to plan the day and night he had been waiting for.

_I'll be able to show Haruhi how much I love her. My true love._


	9. Confusion

**Sorry this is extremely short, but I wanted to get something up because I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to update. Hopefully by next week? Ugh, crazy busy life. Oh, and check out my other Ouran story, if you want. Anywho! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Hey, Dad?" Haruhi looked up from the halfway finished plate of food before her and looked at her father who was sitting across from her. "I, um… Well you see…"

Ranka noticed how his daughter struggled with her words, how her face was painted an embarrassed and nervous shade of red, and how her plate was still halfway full after nearly an hour of eating. Worry started to creep up inside him, wondering what was on his daughter's mind for her to be stumbling with her words and nervous to bring whatever it was up to him. Putting his fork down, Ranka spoke in a voice strictly used for when he was in serious father-mode with his daughter, "What is it, Haruhi?"

Haruhi bit her lip before raising her eyes to look into her father's, "Well… Normally a girl would go to her mother about this… but you know… Umm…" Haruhi sighed, clearly getting annoyed with herself for being so nervous, "I want you to hear me out about this… Please don't get mad or anything until after I'm done. It's just… So far in life I was so focused on following in Mom's footsteps, you know, becoming a lawyer. I never really thought about my future in the family aspect; A husband, kids, they never really sat well with me. But then…" Haruhi blushed and smiled slightly, "Being with Hikaru makes me… he makes me want to get married and have children, and not just with anyone… but with him. I can see it all clearly; I'll be a successful lawyer, he'll have a clothing line- probably a collaboration with Kaoru- and we'll be married, living in a nice villa, and I can see children running around the place, maybe our own little twins." Haruhi's eyes held a distant, dreamy look in their brown depths, and a sweet, satisfied smile was on her lips.

"Haruhi…"

"I want to be with Hikaru until we're both gone from this world. He makes me happy, makes me feel and act like my true self. He doesn't mind that I have no fashion sense, that I like to study and read, that I like to keep my hair short. He accepts me for me… and I accept him for the mischievous, childish, sometimes obnoxious person he is. Dad…" Haruhi blushed once more as she looked away from her father, "How… How do you know when you're… when you're ready?"

Haruhi's face was as red as a rose, her eyes locked on a spot on the floor, her heart beating rapidly. She couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth, to her father no less! Haruhi was always so shy about… _that_ stuff with Hikaru, so bringing it up to her father just made her want to crawl away and die.

Ranka simply smiled before responding, "Marriage will come when it's time, Haruhi. You're still in school and will attend university afterwards. Marriage may complicate things for you with your studies. However, if you feel ready to marry after you graduate from Ouran, then you have my blessing."

Haruhi's mouth was agape as she stared at her father. He… He didn't understand what she was asking… "No, Dad… I mean… How do you know when you're… _ready_?"

Ranka blinked, his lips slipping from their smile as Haruhi's words sunk in, causing him to- unfortunately- understand what she was asking. He currently had two options; One being to completely explode and forbid her from seeing the boy ever again, two was to sit back and think- and speak- rationally. Taking in a deep breath, Ranka began to speak evenly, "Haruhi. … Sex is not something to be taken lightly. Sure it can be fun and pleasurable, however it can lead to other things as well. Regret, addiction, pregnancy. I know Hikaru is a good boy, but most boys his age will either stick around to keep getting what he wants, or leave you. You could end up feeling regret for giving your… virginity to Hikaru. You may want to save yourself for marriage- and yes, I know your currents thoughts on that are that you want to marry Hikaru. Let's not forget the outcome of sex. A baby. Even with you being on birth control, there is still the slight possibility you could end up getting pregnant. And a baby at your age is not something you want. _I _would prefer you to wait a while before you do such a thing. Sex is not something you kids should be doing to have fun or pass the time. I know you love him, Haruhi, but sex isn't the only way to show someone you love them."

Brown eyes stared at the man as he finished speaking. Haruhi was surprised her father was acting so calmly given the situation. She was expecting him to break out in his normal mode, screaming and thrashing and flying around, all the while trying to keep his daughter _pure_. She understood her father's view on the whole thing. She loved Hikaru, she really did… but would giving him what he wanted- having sex- be worth it? She knew Hikaru wasn't the type to leave her after they… _did it_, but what if he just wanted to sleep with her every chance they got? They already fooled around on a nearly daily basis. It was hard for Haruhi to kiss him without him getting turned on.

Haruhi let out a frustrated sigh, "I just… I don't feel pressured into it by Hikaru… more like society… and myself."

Ranka reached out and took his daughter's hand into his own, "Haruhi, it's a decision you have to make on your own. Don't think about what Hikaru wants, what society says. Think about yourself. When you do, when you think clearly, then you'll have your answer."

Tears stung her eyes as her mind worked double-time to try and sort out her thoughts and feelings. What was she to do? She was so conflicted. Haruhi wanted to make Hikaru happy, and wouldn't sleeping with him make him happy? Could she keep him happy just by their cuddling, kissing, dating, and joking? Could he be happy with the way things were going? Sniffing, Haruhi wiped her tears and stood, "I'm going to bed…"

Haruhi abandoned the food on her plate and went straight to her room, sliding the door closed and jumping face first onto her bed. The sobs racked her body as the inner battle waged inside of her.

What would happen if she gave herself to Hikaru physically? He was a teenage boy after all, and his hormones were all over the place. What if they went ahead and had sex? She could end up getting pregnant, even if the chances were slim. Hikaru could keep expecting sex from her. What would happen if she didn't give herself to him? Would he be mad at her since she said they would? Would he understand? They could continue going on in their relationship like they had been. Their bond could grow even stronger with the anticipation of waiting.

As Haruhi slipped off into sleep, her mind continued to try and sort out what she was going to do. It would crush Hikaru if they didn't have sex, but it would also make her feel okay that she didn't have to worry and stress over it. It would cause her to feel guilty for betraying her father if she did have sex with Hikaru, but it would also be very pleasurable and exciting.

Confusion sucks…


	10. Distraction

**I did a little bit of research, and found that teens in Japan don't fool around and have sex as much as American teens do. So I factored that in a bit for this chapter. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The world outside the window was dark and grey, cold and uncomforting- signs Haruhi knew too well to be the foreshadowing of a storm. She gripped her pencil tightly in her hand, her eyes glued to the window. She wasn't paying any attention to Sensei as he spoke to the class, drawing diagrams on the board. If the storm came whilst she was in school… would she be able to face it? Honestly, she knew she wasn't going to be able to. She had avoided Hikaru since he stepped into the classroom. Even during their lunch period she hid away in one of the elaborate bathrooms. After the conflicting feelings she had the previous night that drove her to tears, she wasn't quite ready to face Hikaru. Now, when she really needed him… he wasn't there. His eyes were focused on their teacher, hand scribbling down notes. He didn't so much as glance her way since they reentered the classroom.

Tearing her eyes away from the window, Haruhi turned her wide brown eyes onto her boyfriend, hoping he'd feel her stare and look her way.

If he felt her eyes on him, he didn't show it. His golden eyes stayed glued to Sensei.

Something soft landed on her lap, and looking down Haruhi saw a neatly folded piece of paper lying on her legs. She knew it wasn't from Hikaru- obviously- so the only other person it could be from was the boy who looked just like Hikaru- Kaoru. Turing a cautious gaze to Kaoru, Haruhi plucked the paper off her legs and unfolded it, seeing Kaoru's boyish handwriting at the top of the page.

_What happened between you two? Hika was so… not himself all last night. He was thinking too much about something and almost seemed depressed. And now today, you're completely zoned out. What's going on?_

Haruhi sighed softly and began writing a response to Kaoru.

_I told Hika yesterday that I was… _ready_, but last night I kept thinking and thinking and I thought so much about it I cried myself to sleep. It's just the confusion about it all because my father says I should wait, but I want to show Hikaru how much I love him, but I sort of don't want to, but I-_

Haruhi let out a frustrated sigh as she felt the tears coming on. Rubbing her eyes hard, Haruhi tried to finish writing, but she couldn't see as the tears started to flood her eyes. Her hand raised quickly into the air, asking Sensei if she could run to the bathroom.

Run she did.

Haruhi ran down the halls, thankful that everyone was in class. The tears began to spill down her cheeks the moment she stood from her seat. She could only hope no one saw. Slamming the door to the private bathroom behind her, Haruhi let out a sob as she collapsed onto the plush couch- which she never understood why there was one in every bathroom. Haruhi's body wracked as the sobs left her lips, tears spilled from her eyes, and the only thought she had was _why?_ Why was she crying so terribly? Why was she breaking down like this?

Having sex for the first time shouldn't be this emotionally damaging. It was something they should just… do. Something that should happen. Why did it hurt when she thought about it then? Why did she feel so conflicted about whether to have sex with Hikaru or not? She knew deep down in her heart that she didn't want to feel forced into the act- even if she felt forced by her own self- and that she really wasn't ready, but she was siding with her brain, which told her to give herself to Hikaru because she loved him.

Haruhi let out a long sigh and collected herself before returning to the classroom. She was surprised when she sat down to see Kaoru had written something to her unfinished response. Feeling something boring into the side of her face, Haruhi turned her head in Hikaru's direction, taken aback by the intense worry that shone in his eyes as he looked at her. Haruhi gave him a half-hearted smile to try and tell him she was okay, then turned her attention to the note before her.

_Obviously this is taking a bigger toll on you then you want to admit. It seems your heart and libido are fighting with each other on this. Honestly, Haruhi, listen to your heart. Hikaru may be a bit grouchy, but he'll understand. He loves you, and any choice you make he'll support you on it._

Haruhi smiled at Kaoru, a silent thank you, before turning her gaze back out the window. The dark clouds had rolled closer and were now hovering above them, a violent rain pounded against the glass. A shudder went through her as her thoughts turned to the coming thunder and lightning.

*.*

"Haruhi, you sure you're okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Senpai…"

Tamaki stood beside Haruhi as she shook due to the loud, crashing thunder. The Host Club had been canceled for the day due to the storm, but the members still met to arrange for the rest of the week's meetings.

"If the storm is too scary, Haruh-chan, you can go home. I'm sure Hika-chan will take you." Honey said softly.

"I'm fine, really…" Haruhi said, then jumped when lighting flashed outside of the windows, followed by a clap of roaring thunder.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru walked over to Haruhi and grabbed her hand, "Why don't we go into the adjoining room? There are no windows there so the thunder will be muffled and you won't be able to see the lightning."

"I said I'm fine-"

"I don't think it was a question, Haruhi. I suggest you listen to Hikaru." Kyoya raised his eyes from his laptop and looked at Haruhi, "We can deal with the arrangements and then brief you when we are done."

Knowing she had no choice but to listen to them, Haruhi nodded, "Okay. Are you sure-"

"Go, Haruhi." Tamaki smiled at her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "You're wellbeing is more important than planning tomorrow's theme."

Haruhi smiled at Tamaki's words and let out a dry laugh, "You're weird, Senpai." She knew her friends cared deeply for her, but even still, it surprised her that they would sacrifice so much for her happiness. The Host Club was everything to Tamaki- Haruhi knew this- and she was sure that it was one of the main things that got him out of bed in the morning- his mother most definitely being the first. For him to say that her wellbeing meant more than the Club… It made her heart clench and insides warm.

Smiling at his girlfriend, Hikaru pulled her into the adjoining room, sitting down on the couch beside her. "Haruhi… I have to admit that my reasons of bringing you in here are selfish."

Haruhi looked over at Hikaru, heart beginning to speed up as she saw the way he blushed and fidgeted. "Y-Yes, Hikaru?" _Did he bring me in here to…?_

"You know how you said Sunday we'd… y-you know… Well, I was thinking…"

Haruhi watched as Hikaru fidgeted with his fingers, swirling them around one another, then his shaky fingers flew down to his belt and began shakily unbuckling it. "H-Hika…" Haruhi stood and began nervously taking her clothes off, one by one.

This wasn't something Haruhi really wanted to do. After her breakdown she had finally cleared her head, and no matter how badly she wanted to prove her love to Hikaru, sex wasn't the way. They were still so young; they had plenty of time when they were older to have sex. Besides, as much as she loved Hikaru and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, they were only teenagers. Things could change. Giving Hikaru her virginity only to regret it was something she didn't want to deal with. However, she was going to force herself into this. Sure, it was very out of character for her to do something she wasn't comfortable with, but wasn't that the point of forcing yourself to do things? Try new things. Get over the fear of doing something you're not comfortable with. She was going to do this. She was going to have sex with Hikaru.

Hikaru was frozen in place as Haruhi stripped down to her bra and underwear. He wasn't sure what to do. He just sat there, wide-eyed, and stared at her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Haruhi!" His hands gripped her wrists as she started to undo his pants. "What the hell are you doing?"

Blushing, Haruhi tried to pull her wrists free from Hikaru's grasp, "What does it look like I'm doing. I'm trying to get your pants off."

Hikaru's grip tightened as his eyes narrowed, "_Why_?"

Feeling bold, Haruhi climbed onto his lap and pushed her hips against his, "Isn't this what you want? Come on, let's-"

"Haruhi."

Haruhi froze upon hearing the stern tone of his voice. Why was he glaring at her that way? Didn't he want this? Didn't he… Didn't he want her? "Hika…"

"What is this about, Haru?" Hikaru's grip on her wrists didn't let up. His golden eyes bore into hers with an unspoken anger swirling in them.

"I… I thought you… I thought you wanted me. I wanted to give myself to you… I…" Haruhi felt the tears rising in her eyes, and she blinked constantly to try and force them away.

"Haru love, I do want you, but not like this." One of his hands dropped her wrist and rose to gently caress her cheek. "I've been thinking since yesterday, when you said this Sunday we'd… Well, I was doing some thinking, and to be honest I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. Yeah, sex is on a teenage boy's mind all the time, and it would be absolutely amazing to be with you that way, but we're still young. I don't want to force you into anything I _know _you are not comfortable with. I'm not ready to take that step yet, and I _know_ you aren't. We can wait. Sex isn't something we can just plan and do, you know? We have plenty of time, and wouldn't it be nice if our first time was on our wedding night?"

"Oh, Hikaru…" Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly. "I love you…"

"I love you too, _Fragola_." Hikaru smiled at Haruhi.

"Wait." Haruhi pulled back slightly, "Why were you so nervous? And why did you unbuckle your belt?"

Hikaru blushed, "I was nervous to tell you we should wait. I didn't want you to think badly of me… And when I'm nervous I have to… do things with my hands…" Hikaru gave her a gently kiss, then placed his hands on her naked waist, "Let's get your clothes back on, okay?"

Haruhi laughed, "Alright."

During the time it took Hikaru to- amusingly- dress Haruhi and sneak in kisses here and there, Haruhi had not once noticed the crashing sound of thunder just outside of the walls. The sound was loud and clear, but Haruhi didn't hear it. Her focus was on Hikaru, and it wouldn't be till after she got home and finished her coursework that she realized Hikaru was a wonderful distraction from the terror she felt during a storm.


	11. Acceptance

**Soooo sorry this is so short! I'm hitting a slight stump, so any suggestions from you lovely readers would be great! Even though it's short, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Ah, Hikaru… S-Stop…"

Haruhi gasped as Hikaru dragged his tongue up her inner thigh.

"You really don't want me to stop, hmm Haruhi?" His teeth sunk into the skin of her inner thigh, causing her back to arch off the bed.

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru climbed up her body, smirking down at her as he moved his hips to hover just above hers.

"Haruhi. Haruhi!"

Why was she suddenly hearing her father's voice? Haruhi looked up into Hikaru's eyes, "Do you hear my father?"

"Haruhiii!"

Gasping, Haruhi jerked upwards in her bed, her forehead colliding with her father's chin. "W-What?!"

"You're running late for school." Ranka mumbled as he rubbed his chin.

_Was it a dream? I guess so… _Sighing, Haruhi swung her legs off her bed and glanced up at her father, "Uh, sorry, Dad. I'll be ready to leave in a few minutes. Sorry I didn't wake to make breakfast."

"No worries, Haruhi. I made some bacon and eggs, so you can just grab some bacon before you leave, alright?" Ranka kissed the top of her head before leaving her alone in her room.

Haruhi stared down at the floor, thinking about the dream she just had. After the Host Club ended the previous day, Hikaru brought Haruhi home in his private car, and stayed until Haruhi had fallen asleep. They had snuggled up and watched a movie together, had dinner together, and even laid down in Haruhi's bed and talked for a while. Naturally the two lying in bed together led to things of sexual nature. Haruhi had been hesitant, but Hikaru- being the hormonal boy he was- persuaded her into a little fooling around. That probably contributed the sexual dream she had.

Haruhi shook her head, thinking to herself that she had no time to idly think when she was running late. After quickly pulling on her uniform, Haruhi ran out of her room, shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth, slipped her shoes on and ran out of the door, mumbling a quick goodbye to her father. Thinking about nothing but getting to school, Haruhi didn't notice the private car waiting in front of the apartment complex, nor did she notice the ginger haired boy waiting for her- That is, until she ran into said boy.

Nearly choking on her bacon, Haruhi stepped away from the boy she ran into, "I'm so- Hikaru?!" Haruhi blushed as she realized her mouth was full of bacon. She turned her back to him and began chewing frantically on the bacon and swallowed.

Hikaru laughed, "Sorry, Haruhi. I was about to knock on the door."

Haruhi wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and turned back to face Hikaru, "Uh, oh, it's okay, Hikaru. I'm sort of running late, so-"

Hikaru chuckled, loving his oblivious girlfriend, "Oh, come on, Haruhi. I came so we can ride to school together." He placed a sweet kiss on her lips before taking her messenger bag.

"O-Okay…" Haruhi smiled as Hikaru grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the car. "Hey, Hikaru?"

"Hmm?" He slid into the car, moving over to give her room to slide in as well.

Haruhi sat down beside him and kissed him, "Good morning."

Hikaru smiled and kissed back, "Good morning, _Fragola_. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm." Haruhi nodded and leaned against his side, smiling when his arm wrapped around her, "I did…"

*.*

"Hikaru, wait." Haruhi giggled as Hikaru pulled her into one of the many lavish private bathrooms.

"I can't." Hikaru said as he picked her up and carried her over to the counter, gently sitting her down, all the while a bright smile on his face. "I can't wait, Haruhi."

"So making us late for the Host Club is okay?"

"Of course!" Hikaru kissed her softly before placing his hands on her thighs, "I just can't wait to tell you!" Hikaru looked into Haruhi's wide brown eyes, "I want you to meet my mother."

Haruhi blushed, "R-Really?"

"Yes! I asked her if you could come to dinner tonight and she said yes. Please, please say you'll come." Hikaru's golden eyes were shinning with excitement as he smiled brightly down at her. "Please?"

"Okay, okay, fine." Haruhi smiled, "I'd love to meet your mother."

"Father is out of town on business so he won't be there." Hikaru kissed her cheek, "You can come over for dinner when he gets back. Oh, Haruhi! I'm so excited you'll be meeting Mother!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, almost causing her to fall off the counter.

Haruhi giggled and kissed his neck, "Even though I'm nervous, I'm excited too. The way you talk about her makes her seem like a really easy going woman." She smiled up at Hikaru as he pulled away. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Haruhi…" He kissed her softly and smiled. "I really do love you, _Fragola_, so much."

Haruhi smiled. This was a huge step in their relationship. Hikaru had already met her father- granted it was by accident but they still met. Meeting his parents was a huge deal. Not just because it was milestone for every relationship, but because she was a commoner- not a daughter from a rich and famous family. Would Hikaru's mother accept her? Would she approve of their relationship? Haruhi was nervous to meet the woman who gave birth to the boy she loved. Anything she did or say could ruin her chances of being with Hikaru forever, could ruin her chances of his mother accepting her. Haruhi really wanted to make a good impression on his mother, but she didn't want to act like someone she's not. She just wanted Hikaru's mother's acceptance; that was all. She could care less if the woman liked her. All she wanted was acceptance.


	12. Walk Away

**So, when I first wrote this story I wasn't going to make it as long as it is. It was going to be two or three chapters. But there are times when you begin to write a story something just takes over and you keep writing and writing. That's what happened with this story. Anyways, onto information about this chapter; I've only watched Ouran, but I have begun to read the manga. I'm not far enough into the manga to know what Hikaru and Kaoru's mother is like, SO I did what any writer does and researched her. Unfortunately not much came up, but I went off of what was available (and her pictures) to establish Yuzuha as a character I my story. I know this is probably not what she's like in the manga, so I'm sorry to those of you who have read it and don't like how she's misrepresented. ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts! And don't forget that if you want to see something specific in this story I'll be happy to hear (read, really) your thoughts!**

Scenery passed by the outside of the tinted limo windows in a blur. Soft music was playing over the stereo speakers. Sighing, Haruhi leaned back against the lavish seat, her eyes leaving the window and the scenery behind it and traveled to Kaoru who was sitting across from her playing on his handheld game, then her eyes fell on her boyfriend as he sat beside her. She was uncharacteristically nervous. The thought of meeting Hikaru's mother made her jittery, unsure of… herself. She was so… simple… bland… boring. What if she wasn't enough in Hikaru's mother's eyes? What if she didn't approve of Haruhi? Haruhi was a commoner and Hikaru was the son of a rich and famous fashion designer. He lived a life of complete luxury and Haruhi had to work for everything she had. He could have any girl he wanted; The daughter of a business tycoon, ambassador, actor… _Anyone_. He could have any girl he wanted, but he wanted Haruhi, and Haruhi only. What if his mother couldn't accept this?

Haruhi never really got nervous about things- really only tests- so these feelings were foreign to her, new. The rush of her heart, the shaking of her hands scared her. She knew meeting a significant other's parents was a very big deal, so her jitters were normal… But even knowing her nervousness was something she should be feeling it didn't stop her from feeling scared due to the nerves.

"You're thinking really hard, Haruhi."

Haruhi felt soft lips caress her earlobe and an equally soft hand grab one of her shaky ones. "Everything will be fine, Haru. Mother will adore you." His free hand ventured up to her chin and turned her head towards his.

As soon as her wide, brown eyes looked into deep golden eyes, Hikaru's lips descended upon Haruhi's. The kiss was sweet, comforting, but the moment Hikaru sucked on her upper lip Haruhi lost herself.

Their kiss deepened. Haruhi's hands found themselves into his hair and her fingers tangled with his locks. A moan left her lips as Hikaru's hand groped her breast. They were completely lost in the kiss, tongues dancing and hands groping. Haruhi's back arched as Hikaru's hand traveled up her thigh.

The sudden, loud sound of a throat being cleared pulled them away from each other. Haruhi turned her eyes, in horror, at the boy sitting across from them, chin resting on his palm and eyes turned away awkwardly. There was a soft blush on his cheeks as he struggled not to look at the couple.

"S-Sorry, Kao…" Hikaru mumbled as he began smoothing out his uniform jacket, blushing in the same manner as his twin.

Haruhi was mortified. Kaoru had just witnessed them make out, and worse? She _allowed_ it to happen. She completely forgot about him sitting there across from them and allowed Hikaru to deepen the kiss, allowed herself to get lost in the passion and intensity of the kiss.

Hikaru's arm slid around her shoulders and pulled her gently against him, his lips turning upwards when she looked up at him with those big, wide eyes of hers. He felt compelled to kiss her again, but he knew if he did she'd push him away. Risking that chance, Hikaru lowered his lips to hers in a soft chaste kiss.

Not responding, Haruhi looked at Hikaru's closed eyes. She felt he wasn't making any move to go further than the soft touch of his lips against hers, so she pressed her lips against his slightly. Her eyes glanced over at Kaoru, hoping they weren't making him uncomfortable again, but her cheeks heated as she saw the way he was looking at them. He had the same mischievous and lustful glint in his eyes Hikaru would often get during their times locked away together. Haruhi pulled away from Hikaru, staring out the window once more.

_How embarrassing… I have to be wary of how I act in front of their mother, and I'm so wrapped up in Hikaru that I completely forget Kaoru is sitting inches away from us… But the way Kaoru was looking at us… I've seen that look in Hikaru's eyes before, when he says he wants me… I'd figure jealousy from Kaoru, but… lust? I never really asked if their whole brotherly love act was just that, an act. I just… assumed. What if there is something more there between them?_

"We're here." Haruhi was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Hikaru's soft voice fill the awkward air between the three of them.

*.*

"Oh, Hikaru! She's such a lovely girl! Such a beautiful young girl!"

Haruhi was blushing as Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, Yuzuha, fawned over her. She was a beautiful woman with ginger hair styled in a pixie cut, a thin waist worthy of being on a runway, and strikingly beautiful features. Haruhi could tell where the twins got their looks from.

"Mother, calm down." Kaoru chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"She's practically perfect, Mother." Hikaru said as he pinched Haruhi's cheek, "We're still working on her fashion sense, but she's getting there."

"Ah, Hikaru…" Haruhi pulled away so that neither twin was touching her. She was embarrassed. With Yuzuha's gushing and Hikaru's teasing… She was incredibly embarrassed.

Haruhi was never one to be fond of being fawned over. Even with her father's relentless doting, it was still unsettling that Yuzuha was doing the exact same thing- on a lower level. She was already so nervous to meet the woman who brought Hikaru and Kaoru into the world. She was worried their mother wouldn't accept her. However, instead of being rejected, Yuzuha embraced her and called her lovely, beautiful. It was… nice, but still unsettling.

Yuzuha laughed and took Haruhi's hand, "Come, Haruhi. Let's get you out of that uniform and into something more comfortable, okay? I have some dresses lying around that are right around your size. Come, darling!"

"W-What?" Haruhi reached out to the twins as their mother dragged her away and through the magnificent mansion.

Haruhi was astounded at how beautiful and big the Hitachiin mansion was. The inside didn't fail to astound her as she stepped in. High ceilings, paintings and vases, an almost Victorian Era style to the foyer. And now, walking throughout the halls, the rest of the mansion- at least the parts she was traveling through- were just as beautiful and magnificent as the last. Normally Haruhi wasn't one to like over-luxurious interior and exterior of houses, but the Hitachiin mansion had a sort of comfortable luxurious feel to it. The entire way, Yuzuha was explaining where certain pieces were from, what certain rooms were, and Haruhi found herself enthralled in every word Yuzuha was saying.

Once Yuzuha pulled Haruhi into a room, she immediately told Haruhi to strip. Haruhi self-consciously turned away from Yuzuha and began pulling her uniform off.

"Here you go, dear." Yuzuha held out a deep red dress to Haruhi, "This color will look wonderful on you, and I think this style will just be darling!"

Haruhi blushed and took the dress from Yuzuha, slipping it on over her head. Once she pulled the dress on her body, she noticed how it hugged her waist and breasts in a flattering way. Turning, Haruhi looked in the mirror beside her and gasped as she saw her reflection. The dress was in a sailor style; White straps going over her shoulders, a white bow wrapped around her waist to cinch the dress in an alluring way, the slightly flared bottom of the dress caressing her thighs. The red of the dress seemed to pop with the color of her hair. Haruhi felt- dare she say it- beautiful, sexy even- ways she never thought she'd feel even as a grown adult.

"Oh, Haruhi. You look so beautiful. No wonder my boys are so smitten with you."

Haruhi blushed, "Thank you, Mrs. Hi-"

"Please, sweetheart. Call me Yuzuha." The older woman smiled at Haruhi, "Now, tell me how my little angels are in school."

Haruhi chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't call them angels. More like devils."

Yuzuha laughed, "They've always been little pranksters. However," Yuzuha's voice turned soft and her eyes were distant, "I'm very glad they've finally found friends. They shut themselves up in a world where it was just the two of them. They didn't even include their father and myself. However, when that Suoh boy invited them to join the Host Club… they finally began to branch out and be open towards people. But when you came around, dear Haruhi, they changed. They may not share every detail about their lives to me, but they share enough. All they do is talk about you, Hikaru more-so than Kaoru. If you ask me, I think Hikaru has a crush on you, dear."

_Hikaru hasn't told her about us? … Why wouldn't he tell her? Was he waiting until today at dinner to tell her?_

"Well, actually Yuzuha-"

"My Lady?" A maid walked into the room and bowed at the fashion designer, "Dinner is ready."

*.*

Haruhi was sitting in between Hikaru and Kaoru, her nerves finally having calmed down. Thinking about it, she felt foolish for being so nervous. Talking to Yuzuha came naturally, easily. Haruhi really had nothing to worry about. Yuzuha was an easygoing woman, and she accepted Haruhi for who she was the moment she laid eyes on her. However, it was not the woman's acceptance that had calmed her nerves. No, it was the boy she was in love with.

When she had walked down the stairs, Hikaru and Kaoru both had given whistles of their approval, but it was the look in Hikaru's eyes that calmed her. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms, devour her lips with his; It was all evident in the lustful gaze his eyes cast on her.

Sitting beside him was difficult. Haruhi was struggling to focus on her food due to Hikaru's fingers caressing her thigh, creeping up under the dress then back down to her knee. She turned her eyes to Hikaru, glaring at him as he ate his food and conversed with his mother as if nothing was going on underneath the table.

"Oh Haruhi! I almost forgot!" Yuzuha signaled a maid over and whispered in her ear. The maid scurried off and Yuzuha looked back at Haruhi, "I got you a gift. My way of welcoming you to the family!"

"Oh, you really didn't have to do such a thing, Mrs. Hita- I mean, Yuzuha. I mean really-"

"Nonsense!" Yuzuha smiled brightly as the maid returned with a gift bag in her hand. "Here, sweetheart." Yuzuha handed the bag to Haruhi and her smile remained on her face.

"Um… Thank you…"

"Mother, you really didn't have to do that. Haruhi is such a dear friend, and she's not one to really like gifts." Kaoru said, watching Haruhi as she began to pull whatever was in the bag out.

"Ah, ah! What?!" Haruhi's face was red as she looked at the item in her hand.

It was a box… of _condoms_.

"Mother?! What the hell?!" Hikaru's hand jerked away from Haruhi's lap and his face was equally as red as hers.

"I know how it was to be young and in love. I'm not saying sleeping around is okay, _but _if it does happen to come up I want you to be protected. Trust me though. They are wonderfully pleasurable! It's like nothing is even there. Why when your father and I u-"

"Mother! No one is sleeping around." Hikaru growled, his golden eyes narrowed into slits aimed at his mother, "Haruhi and I are just friends. The same goes for her and Kaoru. We're all just _friends_."

Haruhi turned her eyes to look at Hikaru. Did he really just say that? They were just… _friends_? … If they were just friends… then why did Hikaru tell her he loved her? Why did he cherish her, spoil her with his love? Why… Why was he lying to his mother about their relationship?

Feeling the tears coming on, Haruhi stood up from the table, "Excuse me." She walked out of the dining room, and once she was out of their eyesight, she ran. Haruhi ran and ran, the tears falling from her eyes

_Why would Hika lie about our relationship, about us being together? The reason I'm here is to meet his mother, to take the next drastic step in our relationship. Why else would he want me to meet his mother? Yuzuha even said she suspected him of having a crush on me. She's aware of his feelings… So why lie?!_

Haruhi opened a door and collapsed in the room. The tears fell from her eyes, but she wasn't sobbing. Why was she crying in the first place? She wasn't one to cry.

_Love's made me weak… Hikaru's made me weak…_

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi lifted her head and looked over her shoulder, seeing Hikaru standing in the door way. "What do you want?" Haruhi asked defensively as she wiped her tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Hikaru knelt beside her, pulling her into his arms.

Shoving him away, Haruhi glared, "Like you don't know?"

"I don't…" Hikaru said innocently, his eyes wide with shock. "Haru-"

"Since we're _just friends_ I guess it's only natural for you to not know why I'm upset. We're _just friends_ so it's okay for you to not worry about me like a _boyfriend_ would." Haruhi stood, brushing off the dress and ready to walk away from Hikaru.

"Haruhi. I didn't know what else to say to her. I panicked…" Hikaru finally understood why Haruhi was upset, and he wanted desperately to try and make her understand. "My mother would have-"

"Hikaru. We are either together or we're not. I was under the impression that we were. We say 'I love you,' we fool around, we know each other better than we know ourselves. I mean, hell! You asked me here to meet your mother. That is supposed to be a step forwards in any relationship. I can understand not telling her about us being together when we first got together- you may have wanted me to meet her before you told her- but since I'm here and we've met and she clearly likes me… why didn't you tell her? I know you can be childish, and I've come to accept that part of you. It can really be a hindrance in our relationship, but I love you nonetheless. This is probably the most childish thing you've done, Hikaru. You're like a little boy who doesn't want to admit he has a puppy crush on a girl because he's afraid of cooties. Like I said, I understand if you wanted to wait until today to tell your mother… but since you haven't…" Haruhi looked down at the floor and at her bare feet. Fresh tears sprang into her eyes, but she fought them away before looking back up at Hikaru, "You're embarrassed by me."

"What? What- no, Haruhi. I'm not embarrassed. How could you say that?" Hikaru stepped closer, his hand landing on her shoulder.

"Because… because in the beginning no one knew about us. I mean, it was slightly my doing as well… but you could have just told people. At least our friends, instead of them finding out along the way. Even with them knowing… you're still distant unless we're alone. I know you said we can wait on the sex… but any second we are alone we fool around. It's like… I'm your closet whore who you're embarrassed to have around you in public."

"Don't you dare say that, Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up as Hikaru's strained voice filled the thick air between them. His hands were clenched at his sides and he was trembling, trembling with anger.

"Don't you _dare say that_! I _love_ you! You're not a closet whore to me! You're the love of my life, the only one I want to be with until I die. For you to even think that about yourself…" Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's shoulders, his grip a bit tight, "I'm not embarrassed by you, Haru. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you! I can't say it enough, and it's like even if I say it a thousand times a day you still think this way. I just… Why would you even think that about yourself?!" Honey golden eyes were flared with anger.

Haruhi, her own anger being fueled by Hikaru's, lashed out at him, "It's your fault! I was never like this until I met you! I was never nervous about meeting someone's parent. I never cared about what I looked like. I was never _weak_! Loving you has made me someone I'm not. You've made me weak! This whole thing- this relationship- is making me go mad! It's too… it's too _fucking_ exhausting!"

Everything between the two quarreling lovers seemed to freeze at Haruhi's words. She wasn't one to get angry so easily and yell like she was, nor was she one to curse. Their angered breaths filled the space between them. Heat radiated from their bodies and mingled in the air. The room was stuffy and thick with their anger, and Hikaru's voice cut through the thick air like a knife.

"If it's too _fucking_ exhausting for you, then why are you still with me?" His normally bright and playful eyes were narrowed due to the wrath burning inside of him.

Haruhi scoffed, a sarcastic smile on her lips, "You're right. _Why_ am I still with you? Because I love you?" Haruhi walked by Hikaru, and her voice lowered to a forced whisper before she walked out of the room, "Fuck off, Hikaru."

Hikaru watched as Haruhi disappeared around the corner. He stood in the room… Just stood there… He heard Haruhi's rushed goodbye and the main doors closing as she left.

Why did he let her leave? Why didn't he fight for her? He was a complete asshole!

"Ah!" Hikaru turned quickly and punched the wall nearest him, his fist going through the wall and cracking it under the force he put behind it. Pain shot up from his knuckles all the way to his shoulder, but he paid no mind to it. The pain in his heart outweighed the pain in his hand. How could he just… let her leave? How could he let her walk away?!


	13. It'll Be Alright, Sweetheart

**I'm trying to get chapters out as often as I can. Everything dealing with my grandmother's death is finally wrapped up and dealt with, now I'm stressing over trying to find a roommate (anyone looking for a place/roommate in NYC?) and that whole process is just, ugh. ANYWAYS! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. A bit of a cliffy. Let me know what you think!**

Days passed since Haruhi and Hikaru's enraged fight. Those lonely, bitter days slowly turned to two weeks, and the two didn't so much as look at the other during those two weeks. The separation of the couple was really catastrophic to themselves. Hikaru was going back to his old ways; He began shutting everyone out, his cruelty towards others spiking once more. His 'innocent' pranks often left their victims hurt in some way. Kaoru had tried to control Hikaru, but nothing could get through to the older twin. Haruhi had also begun to regress in her actions and personality. It was as if she were new to the Host Club again, not really conversing with the others much. Her nose was in the textbooks much more often than before. Haruhi even had a callous side to her growing, and she found herself snapping much more than usual.

The other members of the Host Club were at a loss of how to get the two to get along once more. Even if it was civil eye contact, mutual agreement to stop being so cold towards the other, _anything_ was better than the way they were acting. Kyoya had compared them to children nearly every day. Even though Haruhi and Hikaru were being so cold towards each other, it didn't affect the revenue of the Host Club- that Kyoya was grateful for. The girls of Ouran Academy still came to the Host Club and requested their respected Host, completely oblivious to the silent war between Hikaru and Haruhi.

It was Saturday, the Saturday before exam week, and the members of the Host Club were at the Ootori home for a small party. Haruhi had gone, reluctantly dragged from her house by Honey and Mori. She really didn't want to go. Why go to a party- could it really be called that?- when she had so much to study for? Exams began Tuesday, and even though they were given Saturday off to study Haruhi wanted as much time to herself as she could get. Going to a party definitely was cutting into her study time.

"Earth to Haruhi!"

"Sorry, what?" Haruhi blinked as she saw Kaoru standing in front of her, waving a hand in front of her face.

"I asked if you wanted a drink." Kaoru held out a bottle of vodka towards Haruhi, to which the brunette politely declined.

"No thanks. After this is over I'm going home to study, and I sure can't study whilst drunk." Haruhi sighed and slumped in the couch she was sitting on and watched the boys around her.

They were in Kyoya's room- which was more like a giant loft apartment than a bedroom. Kyoya and Tamaki were leaning against the wall, talking quietly amongst themselves and a cup of alcohol in each of their hands. Honey was off sitting and eating cake, his blonde head bobbing in time with the soft music that played in the background, and Mori was standing beside him sipping at his own cup of alcohol. Kaoru was dancing with _him_, both of the twins already buzzed. Haruhi's eyes lingered on the older twin, watching as his flushed face laughed as Kaoru twirled him. Haruhi would be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss him. It hurt so much not having Hikaru by her side, but she wanted him to come to her with an apology first. Sure, it was childish, but Hikaru needed to learn how to be mature and take responsibility for the things he did. Perhaps she shouldn't have gone off on him, but she had every right to do so. Now, thinking back on it, Haruhi knew it was a terrible mistake.

"Oh, I know what we can do!" Tamaki suddenly shouted and motioned for everyone to gather around him. "_We_ can play a commoner game known as Spin the Bottle!" His face was glowing with excitement as he looked from host to host.

"That sounds like a great idea, Boss." The twins chimed in together, smirking mischievously at each other. Naturally, the two of them had perverted thoughts running through their heads.

"Haru-chan, what is this game?"

Haruhi looked at Honey and sighed, "Spin the Bottle is when you spin a bottle and have to kiss whoever it lands on. Sometimes if someone doesn't want to kiss the person it lands on then they have to take a shot of whatever is available." Haruhi's eyes slowly rose to look at Hikaru, and she was taken aback by seeing his eyes- his oh, so soft eyes- looking back at her.

"Well, here's a bottle." Kyoya held up an empty beer bottle.

"Wait, Kyoya-senpai, you're _okay _with this? I mean… I'm the only girl, meaning all of your odds on kissing another guy are pretty high."

"Really, Haruhi. You think we haven't kissed and experimented with each other before?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Haruhi and flashed her a playful smirk.

Haruhi blushed and began stumbling over her words, "Uh, w-well… The thought never really c-crossed my mind…"

Suddenly Haruhi felt a little warm. Images of the boys kissing each other- Tamaki and Honey, Mori and Kaoru, Kyoya and Hikaru- ran rampant through her mind, causing the telltale signs of… _something_ building inside her to flare up in her. She couldn't deny that all the boys of the Host Club were attractive, and the thought of them… _kissing_ each other seemed to make them that much more handsome and appealing. Haruhi was never like the girls who came to the Host Club- the _moe_ girls. So thinking that the boys kissing was something she'd like to see, something she found attractive startled her. Just as soon as that thought came, another replaced it. No matter how attractive the boys were, no matter how curious she was to see them kiss each other, the only boy of the Host Club that could stir a storm of emotions in her was Hikaru.

_When I spin the bottle, it _will_ land on Hika, and when we kiss I'll prove to him how much I miss him, and how much I want him back_. Feeling brave, Haruhi grabbed the half-full vodka bottle from Kaoru and took a long swig, "Alright! Let's play."

They all sat around in a circle- Haruhi in between Honey and Tamaki, on Honey's other side was Hikaru, beside him was Kaoru, and then Mori. Kaoru had volunteered to go first, and when the bottle landed on Kyoya the younger twin smirked devilishly before lunging at the Shadow King. Haruhi blushed as she watched the two boys kiss each other deeply, soft groans leaving Kaoru's lips.

Haruhi sat back and watched as the bottle was spun and spun, the vodka bottle in her hand quickly emptying into her throat. Next was a very slow but sensual kiss between Kyoya and Tamaki, then a shy kiss between Tamaki and Honey. When Honey leaned over to spin the bottle, it landed on Haruhi. Before she could register that the bottle had landed on her, she felt soft lips upon hers. The kiss with Honey was sweet- literally. His lips tasted like strawberry cake, and when his lips left hers he had a bright smile stretched over his lips. Haruhi was in a drunken daze as she sat there for a moment, the feel of the older boy's sweet, soft lips lingering on hers. Shaking her head, Haruhi leaned forwards, the room spinning around her as the alcohol was taking effect on her small body. She watched the bottle spin and spin, and her eyes widened as she saw the boy who it landed on.

The tall, silent boy was staring at the bottle wide-eyed as well. His dark eyes slowly rose to meet Haruhi's, and the always stoic Mori seemed nervous. Something inside of Haruhi seemed to spark as she saw the hesitant look in Mori's eyes. That spark caused a smirk to slyly cross over her lips, and she crawled seductively- well, in her drunken mind she thought it was- towards him. She plopped herself down on his lap, cast a glance in Hikaru's direction, and claimed Mori's lips with her own. With the alcohol taking full-control over her body, Haruhi coaxed Mori's lips to open, teased his tongue to play with hers. A pleased moan left her lips as Mori began to kiss her in the same frenzied, sloppy manner she was kissing him. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she felt his large hands squeeze her waist. Haruhi finally pulled away, panting hard.

As she sat back down in her spot, Kyoya's room around her, the boys in the circle, the bottle before her began to spin and blur until all she saw was blackness.

*.*

The persistent throbbing of a killer migraine woke Haruhi in the morning. Her head was hurting her, killing her as she struggled to open her eyes. She tried to groan, but winced as she felt how dry her throat was. Haruhi was about to sit up, but the sudden wave of nausea made her lay still. These symptoms were new to Haruhi, and she should have known better than to drink as much as she did. The night before was a blur. All she could remember was before the Spin the Bottle game and everything up until her kiss with Mori. After the kiss, her memories were nonexistent. Groaning at her stupidity for having drunk herself in oblivion, Haruhi rolled over. She froze as she felt something warm touch her cheek. Whatever her cheek was leaning on was rising up and down in a perfect, slow rhythm. Slowly opening her bloodshot eyes, Haruhi took in the sight of a bare chest in front of her. Her eyes slowly, _slowly _moved up the expanse of the chest she knew all too well, but fought with herself to not recognize it. Sleepy, bloodshot brown eyes looked at the sleeping, peaceful face of her ex-boyfriend.

Comforting warmth spread throughout Haruhi. She was waking up beside Hikaru. That was such a wonderful feeling. Haruhi snuggled into Hikaru's side, her brain not worrying about how or why they were sleeping beside each other. No, her brain didn't think about the questions… rather… _Why am I naked?_

Haruhi felt her nausea slap her in the face as she felt her bare chest and stomach pressed against Hikaru's bare skin. She shot upright in the bed, white sheets tangled around her waist and Hikaru's legs. A dark blush colored her cheeks as she saw that she was completely naked, and her ex-boyfriend was lacking clothes as well. Haruhi stared blankly at Hikaru, her mind- sluggish due to the hangover- slowly trying to understand the situation.

Haruhi. Hikaru. Both naked. Laying in a bed together.

The nausea Haruhi was feeling began to get worse, and she covered her mouth at the feeling of bile beginning to creep up her throat.

Hikaru moaned softly and his golden eyes opened. He seemed startled to see Haruhi sitting beside him, but seeing her made him smile. "Haru-"

Haruhi leaped up from the bed and ran towards a door she saw, hoping and praying it was the bathroom. Thankfully, it was. Haruhi ran straight for the pristine toilet and curled herself around it, vomiting into the toilet.

Hearing Haruhi's retching sounds, Hikaru sprang up out of the bed, ignoring the rush of blood pounding in his head. As he stood, he felt a cold draft over his body, and when he looked down he paled as he saw himself completely nude. The sound of Haruhi gagging pulled Hikaru out of his thoughts- _why am I naked? Why can't I remember much from last night? Why_- and he ran towards the bathroom. The sight of Haruhi's bare body curled around the toilet broke his heart, and he hurried to her side, brushing her hair out of her face as she vomited once more into the toilet.

"Haruhi… oh, Haruhi…" Hikaru rubbed her back, trying to sooth her as her gagging was replaced by sobs.

Haruhi grabbed a wad of toilet paper and shakily wiped her mouth. After flushing the horrid contents of the toilet, Haruhi leaned back into the welcoming, comforting arms of the boy she loved. She didn't care that they were fighting. She didn't care if he was pissed at her for this reason and that. She just wanted to feel his comforting arms around her once more.

Her sobs slowly subsided, and she finally found her voice, "… What happened last night?"

She was met with silence. Turning her head to look at Hikaru, Haruhi saw the blank expression on his face. After what seemed like hours Hikaru finally broke the silence, "I don't know… We were in bed together… naked… so really only a few conclusions can come from that…"

Haruhi looked down at his arms as they rested just underneath her breasts, "… We're screwed."

"Not screwed. _Fucked._"

*.*

After Haruhi had rinsed her mouth out- luckily the guest room bathroom she and Hikaru had been in was fully equipped- she ventured out into the bedroom and walked around till she gathered all her clothes and got dressed. She refused to so much as look at the bed, afraid that the nausea would creep up once more. Once she and Hikaru had been fully clothed, they made their way out of the guest room and into Kyoya's bedroom to see the rest of the host boys still asleep. Honey was curled up on the couch, Mori was on the floor beside the couch. Looking up to the loft area of Kyoya's room, both Haruhi and Hikaru blushed as they saw Kyoya, Tamaki, _and _Kaoru laying in Kyoya's bed, the three boys comfortably- and in Kyoya's case uncharacteristically- snuggling with each other.

Hikaru had called for his private car, and he and Haruhi waited for the car to arrive. Once in the car, Hikaru raised the privacy glass and turned a serious gaze on Haruhi. They spent the entire drive to Haruhi's talking about what could have happened between them, and the possible outcomes.

_What if Hikaru and I really… really had sex last night? We were both drunk, both virgins. If we gave our virginities up whilst drunk… Oh my gosh… What have I done? I shouldn't have been drinking in the first place! This coming week we have exams, and I need to study. Dammit... why can't I remember what happened?! Not knowing what truly happened between us is killing me… Oh my… I may end up getting pregnant if we had sex. I'm too young to have a baby! I didn't want to lose my virginity for some time, and now that it's a possibility that I could have lost it due to being drunk truly scares me. I know Hikaru doesn't have any disease. I mean really, he has his own private doctor. Surely he's clean and healthy. So any type of STD is nothing to worry about. Being pregnant though… that scares the hell out of me. I could barely handle Nekozawa-senpai's sister, Kirimi, so how could I possibly take care of a child of my own? This is the worst thing to have to go through… I handled my mother's death better than this… This is just…_

Hikaru squeezed her hand, giving her a silent signal that they arrived at her apartment complex. Before Haruhi had escaped into the sanctuary of her own mind they had come to the reluctant agreement that they had to tell their parents. Even if they would be scolded, screamed at, _whatever _their parents would shoot at them, they had to tell them.

Haruhi took her time climbing out of the car, walking up to her door. She shakily unlocked the door to her home, and the happy tone of her father's greeting caused tears to well up in her eyes.

She had let her father down. He would be so disappointed in her, and disappointment from a parent was worse than any punishment. Haruhi was the pride and joy of Ranka's life, and she had thrown all that away due to the sheer stupidity of over-drinking. She could just see her father's fallen, disappointed face…

"Oh, Hikaru! How lovely to see you! I'm so happy you two made up-" Ranka stopped himself as he took in the distant, contrite looks on the two teenagers' faces. "Is something wrong?"

Haruhi looked up at her father, fighting the tears away, "Dad… we need to talk…"

Ranka had never seen Haruhi so scared. No, that's not true. He has once; After Kotoko's death. Haruhi had been terrified that her mother wouldn't be in her life anymore. And seeing the same expression on his daughter's face now extremely worried him. "Alright."

The three sat around the table in front of the television. Haruhi had her legs drawn to her chest as she thought through the mess of words and emotions that was running amuck in her mind. Haruhi was struggling to find a way to make the situation seem not so… abysmal. Truly, there wasn't any way to lighten it up, so Haruhi began from the moment Kyoya had brought out the alcohol, and recounted the entire evening and morning to her father.

Hikaru had remained silent the entire time, but it was evident on his face that he was feeling just as guilty- if not more than- as Haruhi. His eyes didn't once raise to meet Ranka's, for he feared that the older man would lash out at him for possibly tainting his daughter. His hand was holding Haruhi's tightly as a form of comfort, insurance. He wanted to be the one to tell Ranka what happened- what could have happened- but Haruhi beat him to it. Hikaru felt that it was his responsibility to tell Haruhi's father. Hikaru was the man- boy- and Haruhi and her wellbeing was his responsibility. Even if they weren't speaking to each other, Hikaru's main concern was Haruhi. He had failed to protect her. He had failed to keep true to his word at waiting. He had _failed_.

Silence filled the room as Haruhi finished telling her father about their situation. Ranka's face was blank, but he was raging inside. He wanted to leap across the table and rip Hikaru's eyes out of his head and beat him to a pulp. He wanted to yell at his daughter for being so careless and knowing better than to drink. However, even with his rage storming inside of him, Ranka knew he couldn't lash out. He had to be level-headed and calm. That was the only way he could help the two in this situation.

"Haruhi…" Ranka said softly, "I'll schedule an appointment with your mother's old _female_ doctor. We'll get this all sorted and figured out. Don't worry."

Hearing her father's words, Haruhi suddenly broke down crying. Too many emotions were coursing through her. Fear of the uncertain was the most prominent. Her life could be over in a matter of days. There were only a few options that could come out of this messy situation; Haruhi and Hikaru could have had sex and she can end up pregnant. Haruhi and Hikaru could have had sex and she can end up not pregnant. Haruhi and Hikaru could have not had sex and they were worrying and stressing over nothing. Haruhi shed her tears for fear, anger, stress, regret, distress. She was a completely distraught, and crying only seemed to heighten her emotions.

Haruhi shed and shed her tears. Her sobs echoed in the room as her father held her, as Hikaru looked on guiltily. Haruhi lost herself in the fear and anguish she felt over what could have happened the previous night. As her tears began to dry, and her sobs began to falter, Haruhi could hear the soft voice of her mother from a memory of long ago echoing in her head.

_It'll be alright, sweetheart_.


	14. Decisions

**Here's another chapter of Choosing Serenity. I'm sort of just going with the flow that is Hikaru and Haruhi. They are the one's writing this story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

The room was white… Sterile, sanitized, unbearable white. The soft humming of a computer was the only sound. Well, aside from the shallow breathing of the short brunette sitting on the exam table.

Haruhi was at the _lady doctor_ for her appointment. She was currently missing her exam in English. Even if her teacher assured her she would be able to make it up, Haruhi couldn't help but feel panicked that she was missing the test.

Sighing, Haruhi leaned back on her hands, staring up at the blindingly white ceiling. Today was the day she would find out if she was still a virgin or not. She'd gotten over the initial emotions she had felt, and now she just wanted to get it over with and know already. She had come to conclusion that, whether she is still a virgin or not, she'll be okay with the answer. If she was still a virgin and nothing happened that night with Hikaru, good. If she wasn't a virgin and something did happen that night with Hikaru, fine. Either way, she was prepared to accept the answer. Haruhi had told herself that if something did happen then she would simply not let it happen again. Sure, her father would be disappointed- more so than he already was- but she would just set more ground rules between her and Hikaru.

Haruhi sighed as she thought about Hikaru. He had been avoiding her since they spoke to her father. At school, at the Host Club… He was distant from her. She tried to get him alone to talk, but he clung onto Kaoru much more than what was normal even for them. Haruhi was beginning to think he didn't want anything to do with her anymore…

"Miss Fujioka?"

Haruhi jumped, the sudden soft voice of a woman startling her out of her thoughts. "Y-Yes?"

A tall older woman wearing a white doctor's coat smiled warmly at her as she sat in a chair before her, "I'm Doctor Ainko. You're father called me and explained everything to me."

Haruhi nodded and sighed, "Right… okay…" Haruhi's nerves spiked suddenly, and her body began to shake. She was perfectly calm before hand, so why was she suddenly on the verge of an anxiety attack?

Sensing the patient's heightened anxiety, Dr. Ainko smiled, "You look just like your mother, you know." She leaned back in the chair, still smiling, "Kotoko, now she was one of my favorite patients. The stories I could tell you about her." The doctor laughed softly, "I'll tell you my favorite one, Haruhi. Your mother came in complaining about being sick for a week. So I asked her questions, ran some tests. I knew what was wrong, but I wanted to tell her in a very special way. I told her I needed to perform a sonogram on her stomach to make sure it wasn't anything serious. When I did, I showed her the screen. Do you know what she saw on that screen? This little thing that looked like the size of a peanut, but vaguely resembled a baby."

Haruhi's eyes widened, "My mother was…"

"She was pregnant. With you." Dr. Ainko smiled, "She was so excited. That was one thing I loved about your mother. Her joy filled the room, and could turn the worst of moods around. Many times I'd be having a horrible day for whatever reason, and the moment I walked into the room and saw your mother, my mood instantly brightened. She was a wonderful woman."

"Yes, she was." Haruhi had a small, soft smile on her lips as she thought about her mother.

"Well, then, Haruhi. Are you ready?" Dr. Ainko stood and waited for Haruhi's response.

Smiling, Haruhi nodded, "Yes, I am."

*.*

Haruhi walked out into the reception area, seeing her father flipping through the latest fashion magazine. His eyes flicked up and when he saw her the magazine was closed, folded and placed into his purse. Ranka walked over to Haruhi and took her hand. Taking in his daughter's blank expression, Ranka began leading Haruhi out of the building and to his park car, trying not to think the worst of the current situation.

Once father and daughter were seated in the car and snuggly buckled in, Haruhi let her lips stretch out into a wide smile as she looked at her father, "We were worrying for nothing."

Ranka let out an audible sigh of relief, "That's wonderful! I don't know if I could have handled knowing my darling daughter wasn't pure anymore! I'm still going to murder Hikaru though!"

Haruhi laughed and leaned back in the passenger seat, "Don't kill him, Dad. I love him." A soft stab of hurt pricked at Haruhi's heart at the thought of Hikaru, "Anyways, Dr. Ainko gave me a prescription for birth control. She said that even if I don't plan on… being sexually active, it's a good idea to put me on the pill just in case we get another scare like this, or if I do decided I want to be… sexually active."

Ranka tightened his hands on the steering wheel, taking in a deep breaths to calm himself, "Alright, sweetheart." After a few minutes of driving, Ranka spoke again, "When are you going to tell Hikaru?"

_When he starts talking to me again…_ "I was going to tell him at the Host Club meeting today."

"Well I'm sure he'll be very happy. However, next time I see him I am going to have a serious talk with him."

Haruhi laughed softly. _Where would I be without my father?_

_*.*_

Haruhi walked into Music Room 3, and smiled as the boys of the Host Club swarmed around her. Tamaki was fussing over her, saying how he was oh so worried that she wasn't in school. Kyoya was pressing for the reason why she didn't see an Ootori doctor. Hunny was offering a slice of cake to her with his bright smile, Mori standing silently beside the boy. Kaoru had an arm slung over her shoulder and poking her belly, making quiet pregnancy jokes.

Haruhi finally rid herself of the boys, and walked over to Hikaru as he sat alone on one of the couches. "Can we go talk?" Haruhi smiled softly, trying not to let him see that she was upset with the way he'd been acting the past few days.

"Sure." Hikaru stood, and did something that greatly surprised Haruhi.

He grabbed her hand.

Haruhi smiled at this simple display of affection from him and walked towards the prep room. Once the door closed behind them, Haruhi wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck. Her lips were barely touching his ear as she whispered softly to him, "Everything's fine. Nothing happened that night."

Hikaru pulled away, golden eyes wide, "R-Really?"

"Yes, really." Haruhi smiled. "We're fine. Everything's fine."

Hikaru was taken over by his relief. He swept Haruhi up in his arms and planted his lips tightly onto hers.

Haruhi giggled softly into the kiss, and soon her laughter turned into soft moans as Hikaru's tongue snaked around hers, his hands roamed under her shirt as she was trapped between his chest and the wall.

Loosing themselves in the kiss, the couple frantically clawed at each other's clothing, wanting nothing more than to feel the soft expanse of skin on their hands. Haruhi let out a squeak as one of Hikaru's hands made its way underneath the fabric of her jeans and cupped her butt, his thumb caressing the cotton underwear that blocked his hand from touching bare skin. A breathy moan passed Haruhi's lips as Hikaru's satin lips trailed down to her neck and began toying with the skin there.

Haruhi was brought back to reality when she felt Hikaru's need pressing against her stomach. "Hika… Hika, we have to stop." Haruhi was breathless as she tried to get Hikaru to stop.

"Not now…" Hikaru mumbled against her skin, his hips grinding against hers.

Her moan tangled with his groan, and the two were at again as their lips connected. Haruhi knew they had to stop before it went too far, but feeling him touch her- sexual or not- was what she needed after days of no communication.

Haruhi's breath left her all at once as she felt Hikaru tug her jeans down her hips and press his lips and nose into the soft skin of her thigh. "Oh my…" Haruhi gripped Hikaru's head as pleasure burst through her body, causing her toes to curl and knees buckle.

"Hey, guys. You're missing the- Shit! Really?! Come on, you two!"

Haruhi gasped, feeling her face set itself ablaze as she saw Kaoru standing in front of the door with a hand on his hip. "K-Kaoru!"

Hikaru sighed as he stood up and glanced at his twin, "Think you could give us a few minutes, Kao? Give the others some kind of excuse?"

"Not unless I get something out of it." Kaoru smirked at his older twin.

Haruhi watched the two twins, blushing as she pulled her underwear back up her hips. "C-Come on, Hikaru. We can't miss the meeting."

Hikaru and Kaoru were both smirking at Haruhi, and it was causing her to feel very uncomfortable.

"Dear brother, it seems I interrupted the two of you." Kaoru spoke in a sensual tone, his finger tracing patterns on Hikaru's hip. "How can I ever make it up to you?"

"Hmm, I can think of a few ways, dear brother." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and laid it on the waistline of his pants.

Haruhi looked away from the twins, blushing, "Ha ha, guys. Very funny. You know I don't fall for that crap."

"Who said it was crap, Haru?" Hikaru's voice was low and his eyes were half lidded.

Haruhi chanced a look down to where the other twin's hand was, and she ripped her eyes away as she saw Kaoru's hand had disappeared into Hikaru's pants. "S-Stop it, you two. You're just teasing me."

"Are we, _Fragola_?" Hikaru stepped towards Haruhi and cupped her cheek, "Are you telling me you've never fantasized about the two of us?"

Haruhi was feeling very uncomfortable. She knew Hikaru and Kaoru were toying around with her, but it was really upsetting her that Hikaru would do such a thing. Haruhi shoved Hikaru away from her, glaring at him, "Stop being an asshole!"

Hikaru watched wide-eyed as Haruhi stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. "… I think we took it too far, Kao…"

"I didn't expect her to react like that. She actually seemed bothered by it." Kaoru slung an arm over his brother's shoulders, "D'you think she'll get over it?"

"I don't know…" Hikaru sighed, "I've been a dick to her ever since Saturday. I was just… so worried that we actually, you know, had sex. I was avoiding her because I felt guilty, like I failed her by not keeping true to our word. I thought that staying away from her would make things better…" Hikaru sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair, "I'm not good at this relationship thing, am I?"

"You're learning." Kaoru smiled, "Both you and Haruhi are learning, _together_. And you know I'm here for you, even though I'm not an expert myself. You're gonna screw up, that's part of learning. Now, go chase after her." Kaoru ruffled the top of Hikaru's hair.

"Sometimes I wonder if mother switched us at birth, making you the older twin." Hikaru smiled and gave his brother a quick hug before running off after Haruhi.

*.*

Haruhi was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. After seeing the twins pull their little stunt, Haruhi was very bothered. She thought hard over the scenario and came to understand why she felt so bothered; It wasn't that the twins had been toying with her, rather it was the fact that she was intrigued by their little stunt that bothered her. She had never really thought about the two brothers together in _that_ way, but after seeing them… _What if?_

"Ugh! This is ridiculous! I'm not one of those brainless girls who thrive off of their brotherly love act. So… why now? Why am I thinking about this so much?!" Haruhi shoved her face into her pillow and let out a frustrated yell.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi's head perked up, seeing Hikaru standing in the doorway of her room. "Hika…" Her eyes narrowed down into a glare and she turned away from him.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed, "I'm sorry. Kaoru and I were just… we were just joking around. I knew it never really phased you before so I didn't think you would react the way you did… I'm so sorry Haruhi…"

Haruhi rolled over to face him and sighed, "I'm not mad at you, or Kaoru for that matter. I'm… I'm mad at myself."

Hikaru laid down beside her, taking one of her small hands into his larger one, "Why are you mad at yourself, Haru?"

"B-Because…" Haruhi blushed and looked away from her boyfriend, "I… I was… _interested _in… in the way you two were…" Haruhi buried her face into Hikaru's chest, much too embarrassed to even continue speaking, let alone look at him.

Hikaru understood what she was trying to say, and a playful smirk crossed his lips, "You were interested were you?" Hikaru lifted her chin so she could look up at him, "You don't have to embarrassed by that, you know."

"Of course I do! I'm your girlfriend, and yet the thought of you and your _twin brother_ together makes me a little hot and bothered. That's so _wrong _on so many levels, Hika."

Hikaru simply chuckled, and decided he should get Haruhi's mind on another topic. "How about we watch a movie? Hmm?"

Haruhi frowned, _I really should be studying for tomorrow's exams… but… _Haruhi smiled, "Yeah, okay." Haruhi got up and walked over to her desk, grabbing a few DVD cases and plopping back down on her bed beside Hikaru, "I only have a few movies. You pick."

"Hmm… How about this one?" Hikaru pointed at a horror-flick and saw the way Haruhi grimaced.

"I started watching it but never finished it…"

"Too scared?" Hikaru teased.

Haruhi blushed and shoved him off her bed. Hikaru laughed as he looked up at her, "Don't worry, Haru, I'll keep you safe."

*.*

Hikaru awoke around one in the morning. He looked down at the small frame sleeping in his arms and smiled. Haruhi had brought out her pillows and blankets and set them up in front of the television, and the two of them had popped popcorn and curled up together to watch the horror movie. The entire time Haruhi had her face pressed into Hikaru's side, her small body would jump at any and every sudden noise coming from the speakers. After the horror film, Hikaru had put in an American romance movie. Since the both of them took English, they'd be able to make out most of the words, however, not even ten minutes into the movie Haruhi fell asleep, and Hikaru was quick to follow.

Hikaru blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to get used to the darkness. A soft chuckled fell from his lips; They were in the middle of an exam week and they had spent their night watching movies instead of studying. Glancing down at the sleeping girl beside him, Hikaru decided it was much too late for him to go home, so he'd just have to stay here with Haruhi. Since her father wasn't due back home from work until morning it would be safe to sleep in her bed with her.

Hikaru picked her up and carried her gently to her bedroom. After he laid her on her bed he went back to get the pillows and blankets and brought them to her room. Hikaru carefully pulled Haruhi's jeans and shirt off, leaving her in her undergarments. Making sure she was comfortably snuggled in her bed, Hikaru stripped himself down to his boxer briefs and climbed into her bed with her, pulling her small body against his.

As sleep overtook Hikaru once more, his thoughts were on Haruhi. He was so happy with Haruhi. He loved her, very much. He could see them being married after they graduated, having children, being together and happy for the rest of their days. Hikaru wasn't known for his good decisions, and he thought it very ironic that one of the worst decisions he had ever made was also the best one. The decision to run and leave Haruhi alone in Karuizawa was such a bad decision; however it was the best one he had ever made. Since he ran off, it caused him to go after her, realize his feelings for her. If he hadn't left her that day, they wouldn't be together now. So sure, Hikaru wasn't the best at making decisions, but even though he made a bad one, it turned out for the best.


	15. Mistake

**So, since I haven't been getting any requests or ideas for this story (which is completely fine, btw), I decided to throw in another 'plot' twist. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think! And don't forget, if there's anything you want to see in this story, just let me know! Nothing is off limits! Also, I meant to say this in a previous chapter; I do not promote what I write about in this fanfiction nor any others I write. I don't support under-aged sex, drinking, drugs, or anything that is not legal that I write about. This is a fanFICTION for a reason, so remember that when you read.**

Exams were over.

The stress of passing was gone.

The students of Ouran Academy were finally able to relax.

And relax they did.

The members of the Ouran's Host Club were currently at the Hitachiin mansion, lounging around the twins' game room. There were plush couches, a giant flat screen television, shelves full of video games, many gaming systems, a billiards table, an air hockey table, a large fridge and counter space. The room was loaded; Any guy's dream for a Man Cave.

The twins were currently playing some shooting game withTamaki; however the two little devils made it their mission to completely destroy Tamaki. They were shooting at him, killing him with their double team attacks- they were on the same team! Mori and Honey were sitting on the couch beside the one the three gamers were on, watching the boys play. Kyoya was- surprisingly- sitting on the floor, watching the boys play their game. It was a rare sight to see the Shadow King so relaxed, without his laptop and notebook in hand. Haruhi was perched on Hikaru's lap, her feet lying on Kaoru's lap as she was cheering on Hikaru.

After a long, tiring week of exams, the Host Club decided it was time to relax and unwind. It was something the boys had always done, ever since the Host Club began. They continued with their laid back gatherings after exams, but decided not to invite Haruhi once she joined the Club. Not to be rude, of course, but because it was more of a _guy thing_. They played videos games, drank beer, wrestled around, simply acted like teenage boys. To have Haruhi- a girl- there with them seemed taboo. However, on this occasion they decided they were ready to allow Haruhi into their little retreat. Hell, maybe she'd join in with them.

Haruhi had her head tucked under Hikaru's chin, a small smile played at her lips as she watched her boyfriend and his twin obliterate the poor Host King. Her small fingers were toying with the loose fabric of Hikaru's tank top. She moved her eyes from the television screen to look up at his face. She smiled as she saw the determination and joy on his face as his fingers mashed the buttons on the wireless controller.

"Hey, Hika, pass me one." Kaoru said as the round ended. He placed his controller down and stretched, causing Haruhi's feet to be pressed into his stomach.

"Yeah, sure." Hikaru reached over Haruhi, grabbing something off the end table beside the couch.

Haruhi's eyebrow shot up in curiosity as Hikaru handed Kaoru something that was white, long and cylindrical. She watched as Kaoru placed the cylindrical item between his lips and leaned in close to Hikaru, letting the older twin light the item. Kaoru took in a deep breath, and when he breathed out, smoke filled the space in front of him.

"… You smoke, Kaoru?" Haruhi may be naïve when it comes to most things, but this was something she was actually familiar with, and she knew very well what Kaoru was smoking.

"Of course. Who doesn't?" After taking another drag on the spliff Kaoru handed it to Tamaki.

Haruhi blinked. If she had to choose one person in the Host Club that would turn his nose up at drugs, it would be Tamaki. Boy, was she wrong in her thoughts. Her brown eyes watched as Tamaki took a drag before passing it down to Kyoya.

"Why don't we break out some beer?" Tamaki said as he stood and stretched. As he heard no objections to his request, he walked over to the fridge.

When the tall blonde came back, he was juggling beer bottles in his arms, quickly passing them out to the members. Haruhi frowned as he skipped over her, "What? Think I can't handle it?"

"I've been sworn to never give you alcohol." Tamaki said as he sat back down.

Haruhi's eyebrows stitched together, "What? Who made you?" _Surely it wasn't Dad. He can't stand Tamaki, so why would he _entrust_ him to not give me alcohol?_

"That would be me."

Haruhi looked up at Hikaru, shocked to hear him say that, "Why?"

"Remember what happened last weekend?" Hikaru placed a soft kiss on her lips, "We don't need a repeat."

"So why are you drinking?" She shot back.

The spliff had made its way around the boys and landed in Hikaru's fingers. Before answering her, he lifted it and took a long drag, blowing the smoke away from her face, "Because I can."

Haruhi glared, "And why are you smoking? You never told me you smoked. Don't you think that's something you would like to share with your _girlfriend_?"

The older twin shrugged before picking his controller back up, balancing the spliff in between his lips, "Kao, let's show Tono how this is done."

An hour later the boys were being very loud. They had abandoned the game and went to the billiards table and played a game of strip pool. Everyone had caught a nice view of Kaoru's bare ass before another game started. This time it was between two teams; Hikaru and Haruhi versus Mori and Kyoya. Kyoya was surprisingly good at shooting pool, Haruhi on the other hand was miserable. Due to Kyoya's obvious talent, and Mori's basic understanding at how to pocket a ball, Haruhi and Hikaru had stripped four articles of clothing. On the other hand Kyoya and Mori had only lost two.

Hikaru had a hard time focusing on the game since his eyes kept getting drawn to Haruhi. She had shed her shoes, camisole, shirt and jeans, and she was now down her undergarments and socks. Hikaru couldn't help but feel jealous. Here was his gorgeous girlfriend, wearing nothing but her undergarments in a room full of boys. He knew the other boys wouldn't do anything, however their eyes would linger and take in the sight Haruhi had to offer. It made him mad knowing the others were looking at her…

Haruhi leaned against Hikaru's side, "Hey, Hika?"

"Yes, _Fragola_?"

Haruhi's cheeks were tinged a soft pink as she looked up at him, "Can I try?"

"Try? Try what?"

Haruhi reached up and pulled the rolled weed from Hikaru's lips.

"Ah, well, I don't know…" Hikaru took it back from her, unsure of what he should do.

"Can I just try it? I mean, you guys don't seem too affected by it. If anyone is affected it's Kyoya-senpai. He's definitely a lot more relaxed and out of character. So, what's the harm?" Haruhi pouted, knowing the look would get her what she wanted.

Haruhi was never one to experiment with drinking or drugs. A lawyer's career would be ruined completely, and she would not like to have her career ruined before it even started. However, seeing the boys smoking the spliff had spiked her interest. And if she was being completely honest with herself, she felt left out for not having at least tried it.

Hikaru sighed, "Alright, fine." He lowered the spliff to her lips, placing it delicately in between her parted lips. "Alright, now just inhale slowly, okay?"

Haruhi- being Haruhi- took in a sudden, deep breath, and instantly regretted it. She began coughing, hard, feeling like she was being suffocated.

"Shit, Haru. I said slowly." Hikaru pulled the spliff from her lips and placed it between his, trying to pat her back to calm the coughing.

"Sorry, sorry." Haruhi's coughing subsided and she looked up at him, "Can I try again?"

Hikaru gave her a hard look, "_Slowly_, okay?"

"Yeah." Haruhi nodded, and when the cylindrical item was between her lips again, she took a slow breath in and then slowly let the breath out. Her brown eyes watched as the smoke fell from her lips and circled around Hikaru's head.

"There. Not so bad, is it?" Hikaru smiled and took a step back.

"Ha!" Tamaki's sudden shout pulled their attention to the pool game, "You guys lost _another_ piece of clothing!"

Hikaru groaned as Kyoya pocketed another ball, the Shadow King's lips smirking at him. "Take it off."

Haruhi blushed and bent down, pulling her socks off. Hikaru glared at the Shadow King, "No fair! I only have _these_ on!" Hikaru motioned to his boxer briefs.

"You have to take it off, Hika-chan!" Honey sang as a not so boyish smirk tugged his lips upwards.

"Yeah, Hikaru." Kaoru said slyly. His eyebrows rising and falling in a suggestive manor.

Haruhi was blushing as she spoke, "Can he not? Is there something else he can do?"

"Hmm… an alternate…" Tamaki was lost in thought, his fingers absentmindedly stroking his chin.

"How about you tell us something we want to know?" Honey said in a chipper voice.

"Umm… okay?" Hikaru was confused. He was expecting the others to come up with some kind of cruel, almost sadistic alternative for him to do… But answering a question? Really?

"Have you and Haru-chan had sex?"

The room fell silent. Even the soft rock playing on the stereo seemed to have softened in volume. Haruhi's face was red with embarrassment. Hikaru was still processing Honey's words.

"Well?" Kyoya pressed.

Hikaru's face flushed and he looked down at the floor, "N-No…"

"Why not?" Kaoru asked, enjoying the way his brother was squirming.

Alright, this _was_ a cruel and sadistic alternative…

"Well, we- we, uh…"

"We decided we'd wait…" Haruhi said softly, her face blazing.

The room fell quiet again- save for the music.

"That's commendable."

Haruhi and Hikaru both looked up as they heard Mori speak.

"Yeah, that really is commendable Hika-chan and Haru-chan. Just because you two are together doesn't mean you should be quick to sleep together." Honey smiled, hugging Usa-chan to his chest.

"Oh, but trust me. They aren't exactly blushing virgins." Kaoru smirked.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru glared at his twin.

The group- minus Hikaru and Haruhi- laughed.

*.*

"Mmm… Hikaru."

It was safe to say the members of the Host Club were stoned. And drunk. Not just the boys but Haruhi as well. She and Hikaru were currently sitting on one of the plush couches, their limbs wrapped together as their lips and tongues danced together. Tamaki had smoked himself into oblivion, his blonde head lying on Kyoya's lap. Kyoya had his glasses resting on one of the end tables, and his fingers were absently stroking Tamaki's golden locks, his mind completely at ease. Mori- the least stoned, but still stoned nonetheless- was flipping through a home and garden magazine. In his lap sat Honey, his head was tilted upwards as his fingers traced random patterns on Mori's jaw and chin. Kaoru was lazily pushing the buttons on his controller as he played some weird game that almost looked like it could be for a child.

A soft moan left Haruhi's lips, but the others in the room were too focused on being unfocused to notice. Hikaru, however, noticed.

"You make me go crazy, Haruhi." Hikaru groaned as he felt her fingers brush against the bulge in his boxer briefs. Both of them were still lacking their clothes due to the strip billiards game. They didn't feel the need to redress afterwards, really.

Haruhi gasped as Hikaru's hand slithered up her stomach and slipped under the fabric of her bra to grope her breast. "Oh, Hika…" She arched into his hand, a breathy moan leaving her lips.

"I hate waiting for you, Haruhi. I hate it. I want you so badly, but I don't want to pressure you into it." Hikaru barely registered the words that fell from his lips as they were pressed against Haruhi's neck. Out of everyone in the room, he was the one that was most gone. The weed and alcohol were greatly affecting him due to the amount he had consumed.

Haruhi pulled away slightly from her boyfriend, suddenly unsettled by their position. Even if she was stoned, she knew right from wrong. She knew she wanted to keep true to her word about waiting longer for sex. However, she couldn't deny the way her body sang to the touches of Hikaru…

Hikaru moaned into her neck, "Let me take you, Haruhi."

Haruhi pulled away again, trying to distance her neck from Hikaru's lips. Her eyes frantically dashed around the room, trying to find a way out of this predicament. Her eyes landed on Kaoru. He had his head leaning back on the couch, the controller abandoned, his reddened eyes looking up at her. Her eyes and face screamed at him to help her someway.

Kaoru pushed himself up and crawled over to his twin and his girlfriend. "Hey, Hika. Can I borrow Haruhi for a minute?"

Hikaru glared down at his twin, but nodded, "Since it's you, sure." He let go of Haruhi and closed his eyes as she climbed off his lap and practically fell onto Kaoru.

"Mmm… sorry." Haruhi mumbled as she made no effort to move off of Kaoru. She stayed there, sitting on his lap with her head on his chest.

Kaoru glanced down at the girl in his lap. This girl… She singlehandedly stole his brother's heart, made her way into their secluded world, taught them that it was okay to branch out to others. This girl had brought a light into their world that cast off the shadows they surrounded themselves with.

"Haruhi, come with me." Kaoru stood, pulling a wobbly Haruhi up with him.

He quickly led her to an arched door at the back of the room, leading into an overly lavish bathroom. He closed the door, gently pushing her back into the door.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi's brown eyes languidly looked up into Kaoru's molten honey eyes.

"Haruhi…" Kaoru braced his arms against the door on either side of her, bringing his face mere millimeters from hers. His alcoholic breath swept over her face as he breathed slowly.

"Kao…?" Haruhi raised a hand and gently touched his cheek. What was he doing? She was finding it harder and harder to focus. The weed and alcohol were catching up with her system, causing her to slip further and further under.

Satin lips that felt so familiar yet foreign pressed against hers. Why did these lips feel so familiar? Who's lips were these like? Why did it feel like this was her first time kissing… wait… Who was this? Golden eyes, red hair… Hikaru? No, Kaoru. Kaoru…

The sweet, soft kiss turned hungry within seconds. Kaoru knew this was his only chance to show Haruhi his hidden feelings for her. All those times he had to watch his brother kiss and hold the girl they both loved killed him. He knew if Hikaru were to find out about this passionate kiss he'd disown Kaoru, but it was worth it. At least to hazed mind it was.

"Kaoru…" Haruhi moaned softly as Kaoru broke the kiss, a strand of saliva connected to their lips.

Seeing Haruhi's flushed cheeks, her swollen lips, her half-lidded lust filled eyes triggered something within Kaoru. His lips crashed against hers once more, groaning at the way her fingers wove themselves in his hair and tugged.

It only took a matter of seconds for Kaoru to lay Haruhi against the cold tile floor. His lips touched her breast, teeth pulling at the flawless skin. His fingers caressed and squeezed her thin thighs. Haruhi was reduced to a moaning mess as Kaoru played her expertly like his video games.

In their hazed, drunken minds, they never registered that what they were doing was wrong. They never registered that what they were doing was a mistake.


	16. Broken

**Here's a little something to build up the suspense to when Haruhi faces Hikaru about what happened. Just to keep you all on the edge of your seats and to hear what you think about the current predicament. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The sun shone in through the thin curtains cascading over the window and cast a gentle, warm in the room. Five bodies were littered around the large game room, soft snoring coming from two of the bodies. Birds were chirping their jovial morning song just outside the room. It was such a serene Sunday morning…

"Why the fuck did I allow that to happen?!"

The hushed whisper of a frantic female fell on deaf ears, the boys sleeping around the room too far deep into unconsciousness to stir at the angered whisper.

Haruhi was pacing just outside the bathroom door, peaking in every once in a while to see the sleeping form of a boy who looked just like her boyfriend. Dread and guilt swept over her with each glance she took at the sleeping Kaoru on the bathroom floor. The memories- however hazy and blurred- of the previous night were achingly fresh in her mind. She tried to blame it on the booze, on the weed, but she knew better. She wasn't that far gone to not know what she was doing, but now- in the aftermath- she wanted so badly to have bee fucked up enough to not remember, that way she could deny it happened.

No matter how many times she tried to force the memories from her mind, they kept replaying behind her eyes.

_Why…?_

Haruhi looked around the room, trying to find solace in the sleeping forms of her friends; Mori stretched out on a couch with Honey wedged between his side and the back of the couch, Tamaki passed out on the other couch, his hand dangling off the edge and barely touching Kyoya's shoulder as he was asleep slouched against the couch, Hikaru sitting upwards on the couch- Tamaki's feet in his lap- fast asleep. Haruhi quietly made her way to Hikaru and knelt in front of him, her hands resting on his knees as she looked up into his serene face.

How could she have done this to the boy she loved? With his twin brother no less?

"_Ah, Kaoru!" Haruhi's back arched, her lust-ridden eyes snapping down to the ginger head in between her legs. Her thin fingers wound in his hair as his tongue wreaked havoc on her, filling her with such a raw passion that she had never felt before. It felt nothing like the way Hikaru would pleasure her. There was something more animalistic, raw, ardent about the way Kaoru was pleasuring her…_

Tears stung at Haruhi's eyes as a foggy memory passed through her mind. She knew there was no way to recover from this. Kaoru may not remember, but she did, and she couldn't go on being with Hikaru knowing she cheated on him with his brother.

"_Fuck, Haru…" Kaoru's head was thrown back against the bathroom wall, one of his hands cupping the back of Haruhi's head as she took him deep in her mouth. He briefly wondered if Hikaru had felt this much pleasure when Haruhi went down on him, but the thought quickly faded as Haruhi did such a beautifully erotic twirl of her tongue to set him over the edge. "Haruhi…"_

"I'm so sorry, Hika… I'm so sorry…" She laid her head on his knee, silent tears streaking down her cheeks. The guilt was stabbing at her heart, making it hard for her to breathe. She cheated on Hikaru, plain and simple. High, drunk, fucked up, whatever- she cheated, and there was no excuse that could make it okay, make him forgive her. Haruhi wasn't one to experiment with drugs, with drinking, but there was something about the boys of the Host Club- her dear friends- that made her want to try. She had heard of peer pressure, but this was a different type of pressure. It was self-pressure; Haruhi wanted to 'fit in' with the others so she drank and smoked. She was a teenager, so didn't it mean she _had_ to experiment? Even so Haruhi was a bright girl… and she knew better. This was the outcome of experimenting…

_Haruhi was a moaning mess as Kaoru moved his fingers in and out of her. Something in the back of her mind was screaming at her that this was wrong, that the boy hovering over her, giving her such a sexy smirk, was the wrong boy. Haruhi- loving the way her body welcomed Kaoru's touch- ignored that pesky buzz and clutched his shoulders, crying out his name…_

"Haruhi?" The soft, groggy voice of the Host King pulled Haruhi from the heart-stabbing memory, "Why are you crying?" The tall blonde sat up, legs still resting on Hikaru's lap, and looked at her with worried, sleep-filled violet eyes.

This was one thing Haruhi hated. She had no one to confide in when it came to things such as this. She couldn't go to her father and tell him that she fooled around with Kaoru after getting high. She couldn't go to the other hosts because they were guys, and men weren't that great in the consoling or advice departments. Her mother was gone, so she couldn't go running to her. She had no female friends- sure she had female acquaintances, but she didn't trust them enough to go to them to confide in or get advice from. However, looking up into the violet eyes of Tamaki… Haruhi broke down.

"I messed up, Tamaki… Really bad…" Haruhi wiped the tears from her eyes.

Tamaki gently swung his legs off Hikaru's lap, checking to make sure the boy was still asleep and grabbed Haruhi's hand as he stood, "Come with me."

Haruhi stood with him and quietly followed as he led her out of the room and into the hallway. Wasn't this an ironic scene? Tamaki- the last to know Haruhi was a girl, yet the first to fall hard for her- was offering to help her with her obvious predicament with her boyfriend. He knew this was about Hikaru, and yet he still wanted to help. Was that normal?

"Haruhi, I'm sure whatever you said isn't that bad." Tamaki thought maybe Haruhi said something she didn't mean to the previous night to Hikaru. He knew too well what the combination of alcohol and weed could do to a first timer.

Haruhi shook her head, "I didn't say anything to him, Senpai… I…" Haruhi felt a fresh wave of tears come on, along with a fresh memory to sting her heart.

_Kaoru's mouth was latched on Haruhi's neck as the two ground against each other, both moaning as the friction between them was getting to be too much. Haruhi bit her lip as she felt Kaoru marking her neck, a shiver of thrill running through her at the thought of being marked by him. She felt the warmth inside of her growing, growing as Kaoru's hips began to grind against hers a bit harsher. "Kao-Kaoru…"_

Haruhi's fingers absently touched the dark mark on her neck. How could Hikaru ever forgive her? "… I cheated on Hikaru…"

Tamaki stood there before her, eyes wide as he took in her words. _She's lying_, he thought. How could she have cheated on Hikaru when they were all in the same room toge- … Oh no… "What happened?"

"W-Well…" Haruhi looked away, trying to recall the memory. "It's a bit fuzzy… I remember but I don't. What I remember is Hika trying to… to get me to have sex with him, and then Kaoru pulling me off… Kaoru kissing me and liking it…" Haruhi wiped a stray tear before looking up at the older boy, "And then Kaoru and I… basically doing everything except having sex…" Haruhi let out a soft sob as her eyes desperately searched Tamaki's, "What am I supposed to do, Senpai? I cheated on my boyfriend with his _twin brother_. I'm… I-" Haruhi couldn't find the words as another sob fell from her lips.

Tamaki saw the always strong, independent girl he had loved falling apart right in front of him. He didn't know which he couldn't believe the most- Haruhi had cheated on Hikaru with Kaoru, or that Haruhi could be so vulnerable and broken. Tamaki really didn't know what to say to the broken girl in front of him, but he did know what to do. She needed to feel okay, to feel comfort. He'd be the rock she held onto during this raging storm that could cause her to be ripped downstream. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to his chest.

Haruhi's eyes widened as she felt Tamaki pull her close, his chin resting on the top of her head. All the piercing shame that was causing her pain seemed to fade away to a barely noticeable ache. There was always something about Tamaki that put Haruhi at ease. Sure, he was always so annoying with his overdramatic schemes and plans, but he had a heart of gold, and that golden heart always had him wanting to help others who needed it. At the moment… Haruhi needed help. Whether it was in the form of a hug or words, she needed it.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt the tall boy go rigid suddenly, so she cautiously pulled back just enough to look into his alert eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Tamaki slowly relaxed, a gentle smile gliding over his lips, "You called me by my name and not Senpai."

Haruhi blinked up at him then laughed softly, "I guess I did."

Haruhi's soft laugh slowly built to a louder, happier one, and it wasn't long until Tamaki's boisterous laughter joined in, filling the empty hall with the cheerful sound of their laughter. If one of the maids would walk by and see them, they would never expect that the small brunette girl- cheeks pink with laughter, tears of joy building in her eyes- was broken into pieces just minutes ago.


	17. Tear Down the Wall

**So, I was completely stumped whilst trying to write this chapter, but with a GREAT help from Mialiin I was able to write this due to suggestions. Now, a few things about this chapter. I really don't want to hear about certain characters not being in character. This is a FANFIC, and characters mature and change over time. Things going on around them will change how they act or react. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I just had to throw a shout out to Harry Potter. I did a bit of research and found that HP is really popular in Japan. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think!**

"I'm not going to tell him." Haruhi spoke in a soft voice, turning to look at Tamaki.

The two had snuck down to the kitchen, ignoring the servants' requests to leave, and had sat down at the island after going through the large fridge and pulling out all the fruit they found. Haruhi had found a large bowl and together they threw in the fruit into the bowl and began eating; Strawberries, grapes, melon slices, apple slices, mandarin slices, mango slices, and so many more types of fruit lay in the bowl, waiting to be devoured by the hungry teenagers.

Tamaki turned his violet eyes to Haruhi, swallowing the mouthful of berries. He shook his head, his blonde hair falling into his eyes, "You can't do that, Haruhi. He needs to know."

"I can't handle hurting him, Tamaki. Hikaru is so fragile, and if he found out… It would destroy him. I know he has a right to know, but really, it's best that he doesn't. The only ones that know are you, Kaoru, and myself, however I'm pretty sure Kao doesn't remember because he was so wasted. You, Tamaki, I know you won't speak a word about it."

Tamaki sighed and picked up a slice of apple, "You should really tell him, Haruhi. If I was your boyfriend and you cheated on me, I'd like to know." Tamaki looked away from her, his voice having gone distant and trailing off. There was a soft pink coloring to his cheeks that Haruhi didn't understand.

Haruhi sighed, knowing she was going to get nowhere with Tamaki. When that boy's heart was set on something- especially if it was the morally right thing to do- there was no persuading him or talking him out of it. She smiled, trying to lighten the mood even though her heart was aching. "So, Tamaki. Exactly how long have you guys been boozing and blazing it up? If there was one person I'd think- out of the group- that would never even look at drugs and alcohol, it'd be you."

Tamaki chuckled, "It's not something we do on a daily basis. When we all started hanging out together outside of Club hours, we always went to Hikaru and Kaoru's place, mainly because their parents were never home. At first it was always video games, a few… umm… _magazines_…" Tamaki's face turned as red as the apple slice he held in-between his fingers. Haruhi chuckled, understanding what kind of magazines the boy was talking about. "We always played games, laughed, and let loose. One day the twins brought out some beer… and well… we started drinking. The weed didn't come until a few months ago, but from what I believe the twins- mainly Hikaru- are quite the smokers."

Haruhi frowned, "Hikaru never mentioned it…"

Tamaki laughed and slung his arm over Haruhi's shoulder, pulling her against him and almost causing her to fall off the stool, "How would you expect him to tell you? Just randomly say it during a conversation?"

"I guess not…" Haruhi bit into a strawberry, a little of the juice ran down her chin. Before she could raise her hand, Tamaki had wiped it away with his thumb. She blushed, turning her head from him, "Th-Thanks…"

Tamaki smiled and the two sat in silence as they continued to eat.

"Oh my fucking head!"

Haruhi jumped as she heard her boyfriend's voice. He staggered into the kitchen, his golden eyes squinting as he looked at his friend and girlfriend sitting at the island eating.

"When did you two get up?" He walked over and placed a kiss on Haruhi's lips.

"Um, an hour ago?" Haruhi averted her eyes from the ginger-head as he walked to the fridge.

"You should have woken me up, _Fragola_." Hikaru pulled a milk carton from the fridge, opened it and proceeded to drink from the carton.

"Hikaru! You shouldn't do that!" Haruhi scolded.

"That's not very sanitary, Hikaru…" Tamaki shivered as he thought about the amount of germs swimming around in the milk.

Hikaru laughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "This is my carton. See?" He held out the milk carton and across it was written 'Hikaru's Milk' in large, black letters.

Haruhi laughed and shook her head.

It was best she didn't tell Hikaru that she fooled around with Kaoru. It would crush him terribly. The two people he loved most in his life, the two main people in his world… If he knew those two people betrayed him, he would break, and Haruhi didn't want to be the reason such a strong boy would be completely broken. She didn't want to see the boy she loved break, and she would do everything in her power to help him stay strong. If it meant lying to him about her betrayal… then so be it.

"Have either of you seen Kaoru? I didn't see him in the room when I woke up." Hikaru stood behind Haruhi, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Uh- um… No." Haruhi stumbled over her words, giving Tamaki a desperate look for him to help her out.

"Hikaru, why don't we go look for him? Haruhi was just saying how she's starving, so she can stay here to finish eating." Tamaki smiled and stood, "Kaoru may have gone his bedroom in the middle of the night, so let's look there."

Hikaru stepped away from Haruhi, "Is it okay if I leave you alone, Haru?"

Haruhi smiled up at him, nodding, "Of course, Hika."

After the boys left, Haruhi quickly dashed out of the kitchen, leaving the bowl of fruit on the counter. She ran back to the twins' game room, and when she opened the door she saw Kyoya, Honey, and Mori still asleep. She quietly made her way to the bathroom, making sure her feet were silent as they stepped on the carpeted floor. When she opened the door, wincing as it creaked, she saw that Kaoru wasn't asleep on the floor. He was nowhere to be seen. Panicking, she stepped back and tried to think of places he'd be. If he really was in his bedroom, then there was no telling if he'd spill to Hikaru the moment he saw him.

Haruhi pulled at her hair, turning to walk out of the room. She almost yelled as she collided with a body. Looking up, she saw the boy she had been searching for, "Kaoru!"

"Shh!" Kaoru pulled her into the bathroom, closing the door so they wouldn't wake the three sleeping hosts. "Haruhi, we need to talk."

"I know we do… So you remember last night?"

"How could I forget?" Kaoru breathed, his hand rising and caressing her cheek.

Haruhi tried to pull away from the younger twin, but gasped as Kaoru pressed her against the wall, caging her like a helpless animal. "Kaoru…What happened last night… It was-"

"Don't say it was a mistake." Kaoru leaned down, his nose touching hers, his breath gliding across her face.

Haruhi felt his fingers caressing the skin of her cheek, his hand gripped her waist and began to rub circles into the fabric with his thumb. This was wrong… She was dating Hikaru, and here was his twin brother, Kaoru, trying to seduce her… She couldn't do this to Hikaru… to herself… to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, please-"

"Listen to me, Haruhi, I-"

The door creaked as it opened, and a voice that Haruhi dreaded to hear at the moment shouted, "Kaoru! I've been looking everywhere for you."

The brunette turned her head, seeing Hikaru standing in the door way- Tamaki behind him- frowning at the sight before him. "Hika-"

"Kaoru, why are you playing a mean prank on Haruhi?" He stepped forwards, pulling his brother away and wrapped his arms around Haruhi. "Only I can tease her now."

Did he really not think anything was happening? Hikaru trusted his brother so much that he thought Kaoru was just playing around with Haruhi, teasing her. He trusted his brother, trusted her to where seeing them in a rather intimate position… it didn't cause him to think they were messing around…

"Hikaru?" Haruhi looked up at him, feeling her heart ache as she looked into his golden eyes, "I love you…"

*.*

It was Friday, nearly an entire week after the incident with Kaoru. Since exams were over, and the thrill of Halloween had passed, the students of Ouran were getting a week break. Haruhi sure as hell needed a break. She had been avoiding Kaoru all week, trying to stay as far away from his as humanly possible. It was hard since the twins were- as always- attached at the hip. Tamaki pestered her every day about telling Hikaru what had happened, but like the first time they had the conversation, she said she wasn't going to tell. Hikaru was completely oblivious to what was going on, and Haruhi was thankful for that.

It was Club hours, the hosts charming and wooing their customers. Haruhi had scuffled off to get more treats for the girls. She was pulling some cake down from the cabinet, placing it on the wooden cart, when she heard the door to the storage room open and close, the soft sound of the clicking of the lock sounding in her ear. Haruhi froze, praying and hoping it wasn't Kaoru; He had spent every day trying to corner her and get her alone with him.

Warm arms clad in black wrapped around her waist, a chest pressed against her back as lips began to trail over the skin of her neck. Sighing, Haruhi knew who these lips belonged to, "Hika…"

Hikaru turned her around, smiling down at her. "I missed you."

"I've been gone for three minutes, Hikaru. Five tops." Haruhi smiled, eyes trailing over the costume he wore.

Tamaki- much like other students at Ouran Academy- were huge fans of the Harry Potter books and movies. Tamaki wanted the Host Club to dress as characters from the Harry Potter franchise. They were donned in robes, ties around their necks depicting which house they were in. Originally, Tamaki wanted them to be certain characters, but Kyoya said they should be themselves and wear the tie of the house they would like to be in. Tamaki- the ever so controlling, enthusiastic Tamaki- picked the houses for the members. Kyoya and the twins were Slytherin. Tamaki, Honey and Mori were Gryffindor. Haruhi was Ravenclaw.

"I know. I just missed you so much in those short minutes." Hikaru kissed her softly, running his hands over her cloaked arms.

The robes Haruhi wore were slightly large on her, but she didn't complain about it. She shook her head, laughing at the boy she loved, "Honestly, Hikaru. You're like a child."

Hikaru smirked and kissed her again, deepening the kiss as he pressed his body flush against hers. Haruhi moaned softly, pulling at Hikaru's tie. She gasped as his hand made its way past her robes, sliding under her shirt to squeeze her breast. Her arms hooked around his neck, grabbing hold of ginger locks and tugging. Haruhi threw her head back, gasping in pain as she smacked the back of her head on the wall. Hikaru was slowly grinding his hips against hers, panting in her ear.

"Too far…" Haruhi gasped out, pulling her fingers from Hikaru's hair and resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry…" Hikaru's forehead rested on her shoulder as his hips stilled, his breath coming out in raged pants as he tried to collect himself. "Haruhi… I know I said I'd wait, that I'd prefer to wait… but it's killing me."

A soft sigh fell from Haruhi's lips, gently caressing Hikaru's hair, "I know… I admit; it's killing me too. But I just… I don't want to let my father down, and I want to keep true to our word."

"I know." Hikaru lifted his head, placing a soft kiss on her lips before stepping away from her. "Good thing these robes are large, or I'd have to go off to the bathroom for some time." He winked at her, smirking.

Haruhi giggled, "Pervert."

*.*

"Dammit…"

Haruhi was bathing, relaxing in the warm water of the bath as she suddenly remembered she had left her messenger bag back in Music Room 3. The books she wanted to study over the break were in the bag, and the school was locked up tight. There was no way to get into the school and retrieve her books. Meaning she would not be studying over break.

Sighing, Haruhi sunk underneath the water, her eyes and up were the only things not covered by water. Bubbles rose from the water as she breathed out in frustration. What was she going to do during break since she didn't have her books to study? Of course there was the Host Club boys, and they'd see to it that she left the house every once in a while to hang out with them. There was also Hikaru who would want all of her time and attention. Maybe having a break from studying was what she needed. She was- after all- on break.

There was a knocking on the door- the main door- and Haruhi struggled to pull herself from the tub. Since her father had left for a double shift at work, she was alone. Haruhi wrapped up in her fluffy robe and slipped her slippers on, walked to the door and peeked out once she opened. Her heart began to race with uncertainty when she saw Kaoru standing on the other side.

"Kaoru? What is it?"

"You left your bag back at the Club. Hikaru and I swung by to give it to you." Kaoru smiled innocently at her.

"O-Oh, thanks." She stepped back, allowing Kaoru to walk in. She blushed as she became conscious of the fact that she was completely naked underneath her fluffy robe. "I'll just… take that…"

Haruhi reached out to try and grab the bag, but was suddenly pressed to the wall beside the door. Her brown eyes widened as she looked up at Kaoru. She tried to struggle against him, tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"Haruhi, please. Just hear me out." Kaoru said desperately. His hand was gliding over her cheek, "I know I've been acting like a complete asshole lately, but I just needed to get you alone so I could talk to you about what happened. I've held my feelings back because I love Hikaru, but I can't anymore. I love you, Haruhi. I have since the first day I laid eyes on you. I knew Hikaru had feelings for you, so I backed off to let him have you. I even pushed him towards you. I gave him every opportunity I could so that he could win you over. I'm happy for you two, I really am, but I just can't hold back anymore. I love you." Kaoru's lips pressed against Haruhi's.

It was a sweet, innocent kiss, and it confused the hell out of Haruhi. She never knew Kaoru had feelings for her, so his confession bewildered her. She never thought she was appealing to men, so when Hikaru had told her he liked her… it was odd. And now having someone else, Hikaru's _twin brother _, tell her he loves her… She really didn't know what to think.

A surprised moan fell from her lips as the robe was pulled open and Kaoru's lips fell to her neck as his hands roamed her body. Haruhi struggled, trying to push Kaoru away, but the way he made her body buzz with desire only caused her arms to weakly push at his chest. She wanted him to stop, but it felt so good and amazing the way his hands groped her breasts and butt, the way his teeth tugged on her sensitive skin. It was so wrong… but for some reason it didn't _feel_ wrong.

"K-Kaoru… Please…" Haruhi wanted to beg him to stop, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. Her back arched as his hand stroked her inner thigh before a finger snaked its way inside her.

Her struggle began once again. She couldn't cheat on Hikaru again. She still felt so terribly sick with herself for having fooled around with Kaoru a week prior, so his fingers moving within her, his lips trailing down to her breast, it only made her heart ache worse. Tears fell from her eyes, but Haruhi no longer knew whether it was tears of sorrow or pleasure. Her heart was being torn in two, and she truly didn't know how to handle it.

Just months ago she was a nobody at Ouran Academy, a ghost that people looked past. When she stumbled into Music Room 3, crashing a valuable and expensive vase, her life was flipped upside down, forever changed by the six boys who became dear and close to her. She never imagined she'd fall in love with one of the boys. She never imagined she'd actually become close to any of them. She never imagined her life could be completely changed just by being a complete klutz.

Haruhi cried out as Kaoru's teeth sunk into the sensitive skin of her breast, his fingers picking up pace, "Tell me stop and I'll walk away right now." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Kao…" Haruhi felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She struggled to form the words in her mouth, tried to tell him to stop, but she couldn't find the words.

"Hey, Kaoru, what's taking… so… long…"

The world around Haruhi stopped, her heart fell into her stomach. The voice she loved so much, the voice that calmed and comforted her on many occasions, the voice that currently held so much sorrow and betrayal…

Haruhi looked at Hikaru as he stood beside them, unable to take his eyes off of his brother's fingers buried deep within his girlfriend. The hurt of betrayal was clear in his eyes as they slowly rose to meet hers. She felt a fresh wave of tears glide down her cheeks, mingling with the wetness that was already there.

"H-Hikaru…" Haruhi tried to pull free from Kaoru's grip, but he was just as stiff as she had been moments ago.

Hikaru gave his brother a smile, but his eyes held so much hurt, "I'll be waiting in the limo."

Haruhi watched as he turned and left her home, closing the door behind him. She snapped her eyes to Kaoru, glaring at him, "Get off me, Kaoru." Her voice was low as she growled at him.

"Haru-"

"Get off me!" She shoved him, ignoring the fact that the robe fell from her body. "Get out, Kaoru. Get out now before I do something that will require the cops to come."

Kaoru blinked, still unmoving, "H-Haruhi… I…"

"Leave, Kaoru." She sobbed softly, looking away from the younger twin.

Kaoru stepped up to Haruhi and pulled he tightly into his arms, "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I'll fix this… I'll fix this…" His voice was just as broken as she felt…

After Kaoru had walked out of her home, leaving Haruhi alone, she completely broke down. Her back slid down against the wall as she cried, sobbed, screamed out in sorrowful agony. Haruhi never would have thought she would ever break down like this. The death of her mother was an exception, but breaking down and crying just wasn't how Haruhi dealt with hardships. It wasn't who she was.

A sob racked her body as she pulled the robe over her like a blanket, burying her face in her knees. Haruhi was changing, and she didn't like it. Like she had told Hikaru when they had fought, love made her something, someone she wasn't. Loving Hikaru was changing her, making her completely weak.

She was ruining things between her and Hikaru. She was hurting herself over keeping the tryst between her and Kaoru a secret. She had put a wall between her and Hikaru, and now that wall was crumbling, the truth was coming out. All she could do was cry. She should go after Hikaru, try and explain things to him, beg him to forgive her. Their relationship was going to be over now, and it was all because she had placed that wall of lies between them.

Standing, Haruhi wiped her tears and shook herself. She needed to stop crying, to stop being so insecure and unsure. It wasn't the kind of person she was- whether love was changing her or not, she couldn't act that way. She had to be strong, had to face Hikaru. She was going to tear down the wall and tell Hikaru everything. Haruhi wasn't weak. She was strong, and facing Hikaru was going to make her stronger.

Whether things between them ended when she confronted him, or if they'll be able to make things work… Haruhi was going to tear down the wall regardless.


	18. Boundaries

**This chapter was written with two different ways it could go, and really the end result will depend on you as the reader. So, for those of you who read and don't review, now would be the time to voice your opinion on which path you'd like to see this fanfic go. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and please please PLEASE give me your thoughts on this chapter and how you would like this story to continue as.**

Awkward, heavy silence filled the warmed interior of the limo as the twin brothers sat across from each other, their honey golden eyes looking away from each other. Kaoru was unsure of what to say to his brother when he entered the limo. Hikaru had been sitting in silence, eyes looking out the limo window. Kaoru tried to form words in his head, tried to make sense of the muddled thoughts in his head… but he just couldn't.

Kaoru turned his eyes to look at Hikaru, trying to read his twin. Normally he could read Hikaru easier than a children's book, but his brother was completely blank. His emotions weren't written on his face, nor were they shinning in his eyes. He was a blank piece of paper that revealed nothing, and Kaoru wanted to tear at him until he showed something.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru jumped slightly; Hikaru slowly turning his head and speaking his name had startled him. Before he could respond, speak a single word, Hikaru continued to speak.

"Was this the first time?" Hikaru's voice was soft, not a single emotion present.

The dam between them broke, and it was time for Kaoru to start telling Hikaru the truth, "No…"

"Tell me." Still, Hikaru's voice was completely emotionless as his eyes looked into Kaoru's.

Kaoru nodded, loosening his tie and shedding the Ouran blazer from his body. The temperature had suddenly spiked up, but Kaoru knew it was his nerves and not the heating system in the limo. "When we were all hanging out last weekend... Everyone was completely gone. You and Haruhi were making out, and you started trying to… to have sex with her, and it was making her uncomfortable. So I told you that I wanted to speak to her… or something like that, I think." Kaoru ruffled his hair, trying to recall the fuzzy, unclear memories. It was like shadows passing by in his head; He was trying to see them, trying to grasp onto what was whirling around in his head. "We went into the bathroom, and I cornered her. We started kissing and making out…" Kaoru sighed, staring deeply and apologetically into his twin's eyes "We fooled around."

"Did you have sex?"

"No…" Kaoru looked pleadingly at his brother, "Hikaru, I'm so sorry. I was wasted- no that's not an excuse. I wanted- well, not really. I love-…" Kaoru's jumbled rant halted the moment the 'l' word fell from his lips.

Hikaru's emotionless eyes and face suddenly lit up with curiosity and interest and slight surprise. "You love her?"

Kaoru was expecting Hikaru to start screaming, to start beating him to a pulp. The younger twin blinked at his brother, taken aback by his reaction- well, lack thereof, really. "Y-Yes… But I knew you had feelings for her so I stepped back to let you have her. I wanted you to be happy. I'm happy that you're in love and are happy… but it still hurts…"

"… Kaoru-"

"I'm losing my brother to the girl we both love…" Kaoru's golden eyes began to tear up slightly as he looked up at Hikaru.

Hikaru opened his mouth, but snapped his head back and forth, "You know what? No! You don't get to be the one upset here, Kaoru! You messed around with _my_ girlfriend, and now you're saying you _love _her. You don't get to be the one who's emotional. I should be _furious_ right now. You're my brother, my twin, and you're never supposed to betray me. And yet… ah, fuck it!" Hikaru ran his hands through his hair, yanking at the ginger locks as the anger and frustration began to build within him.

"Hikaru, I-"

"Shut up!" Hikaru lunged forwards, pressing his lips to his twin's.

Their mouths pressed tightly together. Tongues twisted around each other. Moans were swallowed by greedy mouths. Hands tugged at clothes needily. Hikaru yanked his mouth away from Kaoru's- ignoring the trail of salvia that snapped from their lips and fell to his brother's chin- panting and shaking his head, "No, no! We said this would stop when Haruhi and I got together."

Kaoru sat back in the seat, eyes glazed over with lust as his breath left him in quiet pants, "You're the one who kissed me."

"Because you're making me mad!" Hikaru shouted, "You betrayed me, Kaoru! You fucked around with my girlfriend! So why… why am I not furious about _that_? Why am I not wanting to kill you?!"

Kaoru finally understood why Hikaru hadn't been so angry in the beginning, and why he was so frustrated and unstable now. For some reason, it didn't click in Hikaru's mind that he should be upset and angry at Kaoru and Haruhi, and thinking about that bothered him to where he was getting angry and frustrated. Kaoru sat up and looked at the replica straddling his waist, "You're confused…"

"What the hell- what- fuck you, Kaoru." Hikaru glared at him, shoving his hands on Kaoru's shoulders.

"Talk to me, Hika…" Kaoru raised a gentle hand to caress his brother's cheek.

Hikaru huffed in frustration, "I just… I don't know… I love Haruhi and I love you. I guess… I guess I'm not as upset as I should be because it was you. It still hurts, but I'm not… angry." Hikaru sighed and leaned forwards against his twin, suddenly feeling mentally exhausted. "I'm so confused…"

"… Have you told her about us?" Kaoru asked softly.

"No… But she- never mind…" Hikaru shook his head, his hair brushing Kaoru's neck.

"What is it, Hika?"

"Remember when you walked in on us and we started toying with her, but she got really upset and left?" Hikaru waited for Kaoru to nod before continuing, "Well, when I went to her house she told me that… that she thought about _us_ together. You and me."

"So why not tell her?" There was a small part of Kaoru that wanted the three of them- Hikaru, Haruhi and himself- to be happy _together_, but he knew no matter how much he wanted that it would never happen.

Hikaru shrugged and sagged against Kaoru completely, resting his head on his twin's chest, "I don't want to scare her off…"

Kaoru sighed softly and ran his fingers through Hikaru's hair.

The silence between them was something they both missed greatly. Their relationship- extremely taboo as it was- was something that the both of them never wanted to fade away. Their love for each other was deep, and they knew it was wrong. They didn't care, though. Being in each other's presence, each other's arms, calmed them and centered them. There was something so deep and precious about their connection that no one would understand. So when Haruhi came into the picture… that wholesome feeling between the two stopped. It didn't fade completely, but the intimacy they felt did.

"Hika?" Kaoru lifted his brother's chin, gazing deeply into the eyes that mirrored his own.

"Kao?"

Their lips hovered closely, nearly touching. The sexual tension between the two was as strong as ever. Their intimacy stopped when Hikaru told Kaoru that he and Haruhi were together, and both boys missed it every night they slept wrapped up in each other's arms. Kaoru's eyes fell down to look at Hikaru's parted lips, and he fought back the urge to press their lips together once more.

"Are we okay?" Kaoru whispered softly, his breath skimming Hikaru's lips.

Hikaru nodded, "Yes…"

Pulling away from Kaoru, Hikaru lowered the blacked-out privacy window that separated them from the drive, "Can you go back to Haruhi's house, please? Thank you." He rose the window and settled back on Kaoru's lap. "We need to talk to Haruhi… The three of us need to sit down and talk."

"What about Mother's dinner tonight?" Kaoru asked in a worried voice. "You know she'll be upset that we are meeting the up-and-coming designers."

"She'll understand…" Hikaru said softly. "We need to talk. Set boundaries and lines. I want Haruhi to know that I forgive her… but I will never let you two be alone again."

Kaoru sighed, tucking Hikaru's head under his neck, "That's understandable."

Whatever lines and boundaries Hikaru was going to set down between the three of them were not meant to be crossed. Ever. Hikaru wasn't one for boundaries, in fact he was notorious for pushing as far past any boundaries that came his way as he could, and when he did set something down, it meant he was either uncomfortable or wanted control. In this situation, his reasoning was both. Kaoru could only imagine what Hikaru wanted to lay down between the three of them…


	19. Their Future

Haruhi was tripping over the legs of her jeans as she pulled them up her legs, over her hips. She grunted as she fell backwards onto her bed, "Dammit… I need to slow down…" Pausing in her movements, Haruhi took a few slow, deep breaths to sooth her pounding heart.

Her mind began to wander back to the day she had sought refuge in the church during the storm. The thunder had echoed menacingly around her, forcing her to try and retreat within herself from the terrifying screams and howls of that taunting thunder. Hikaru had come to find her… and she felt so safe. His arms, as the wrapped around her, made her feel safe… like she was meant to always be in those arms. He soothed her fear just by holding her and placing his headphones over her ears. That ignited the fire within her, her love for him burning her from the inside out. She couldn't lose him, no matter what. So she'd fight for him, even if she spent the rest of her life fighting after he's moved on.

Haruhi had finished getting dressed and dashed out into the common space of the apartment. She pulled her coat on, not bothering to button it up, and ripped the door open.

She let out a small yell as she saw two identical boys standing just outside her door; One's hand was raised midair to knock on the door. "H-Hikaru. Kaoru."

Kaoru gave her a smile, trying to tell her silently that everything was going to be okay between the three of them. Hikaru stepped forwards, pulling Haruhi into his arms and burying his face into her hair, breathing in the sweet scent he's come to get so use to.

"Haruhi…" He whispered softly. After standing there, holding her tightly against his chest, he finally let her go and smiled, "May we come in?"

Haruhi stuttered, not sure what this all meant, "O-Of course. Come on i-in." She stepped aside, hanging her coat back on the hook and asking them for theirs. After she hung their expensive designer coats on the extra hooks, she led them into her bedroom; A safe place for her to be since she felt so comfortable in there, and they couldn't gain the upper hand in such a sanctuary.

The bed dipped as Haruhi sat on the edge, her nerves started to spike as Hikaru sat beside her and Kaoru in her desk chair. She eyed the younger twin, wondering what sort of conversation was held between the two after he left. Hikaru surely knew the truth now… So what did it mean for her? "Hikaru, I-"

"It's okay, Haruhi. I forgive you, so let's just drop it and never bring it up again." Hikaru's lips were pulled upwards in a genuine smile, eyes sparkling in their normal happy way. His hand gently grabbed hers, a sign for her to stop being so rigid and relax.

Haruhi sighed, nodding, "Forgive and forget, right?"

Hikaru didn't answer, instead he squeezed her hand and began speaking to the both of them, "Everything is fine between the three of us. We're still friends, the three musketeers. We'll still go to class together, eat lunch together, go shopping together- much to Haruhi's disinterest. Nothing is going to change between us… except for the fact that I won't let the two of you be alone for a while."

Haruhi laughed softly, "Even when we weren't together, Hikaru, you barely ever let Kaoru out of your sight and alone."

Haruhi was truly surprised. Knowing Hikaru's past outbreaks over smaller things, she was expecting him to completely break down and start screaming at her. It was no secret that he couldn't handle his emotions that well. He got so mad and upset when her middle school friend Arai walked back into her life for those short days in Karuizawa. She cheated on Hikaru with his brother Kaoru, so she was expecting something much bigger than his emotional outbreak with Arai. Seeing that he was so calm, that he wasn't letting his emotions go to his head and control him, that he was forgiving and forgetting… Haruhi had to smile at that. Hikaru was showing her that he was maturing, changing, able to have a better control on his emotions.

Maybe being in love was changing them both…

"We can always just be one big happy couple." Kaoru joked with a wink to Haruhi.

Hikaru laughed and shoved his brother off the chair, his laughter getting louder as Kaoru hit the floor with a thud, "Sorry, Kaoru, but Haruhi is all mine."

Smiling as Hikaru wrapped his arms around her, Haruhi realized that things really weren't going to change between the three of them. Things weren't going to be unbearably awkward between her and Kaoru. There wasn't going to be strain between the three of them as a whole. They were still Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, best friends. Haruhi relaxed into Hikaru's arms, closing her eyes for a moment of peace and happiness.

"So, since we're here what's for dinner?"

Haruhi's brown eyes snapped open and she glared at Kaoru, "What makes you think I'm going to cook you dinner?"

"Well, we're guests. Plus Mother is hosting a dinner for some up and coming fashion designers. Since we weren't there when it started she's going to furious, and we'd be considered crashing it if we show up."

Haruhi shook her head, "We only have left overs since I was going to go to the grocery store tomorrow." Haruhi took a glance at the clock on her desk and stood, "It's only six so the store's still open. I can run there and pick some things up."

"We're coming!" The twins shouted excitedly, shooting upwards to their feet.

Kaoru walked over to Haruhi's closet and pulled it open, "However, before we leave-"

"You need to get into something more suitable." Hikaru finished.

Haruhi looked down at her clothes; A pair of decent fitting jeans and a dark blue sweater. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"It's not cute." Hikaru said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "We're just going to the grocery store, not a restaurant."

At the mention of the word 'restaurant' both twin's heads turned to look at each other, devilish smiles worthy of being on the Cheshire Cat made their way on the boy's faces. Haruhi paled, seeing the two devils' expressions.

"No. No, we are _not _going to a restaurant."

"Please, Haruhi?" Hikaru looped his arm through hers, hooking his finger under her chin to turn her head towards his, "Please?"

"Yeah, please, Haru?" Kaoru's arm looped through her free arm, and he mirrored his brother's previous action by turning her head to face him, "It will give us time to be together again. Just the three of us."

Knowing the boys would pester her until she gave in, Haruhi sighed and nodded her head, "Fine." _Better to just agree than go through torture and be forced to go._

"Yay!" The twins high-fived each other and quickly scrambled to Haruhi's closet, going through it and throwing possible outfits onto her bed.

Haruhi plopped down on her bed, frowning, _This is going to be a long night…_

*.*

Nearly two hours later Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting in the private, closed-off section of a very high-end restaurant. Haruhi was sitting beside Hikaru at the spacious table, Kaoru sitting across from them, menu in hand.

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably in the chair, her hands tugging at the red cocktail dress the twins had put her in- which she didn't even know was hidden away in her closet in the first place. The dress was pretty, but Haruhi didn't think it looked good on her. It had a sweetheart neckline, lined with little shimmering diamonds. The straps were about an inch wide as they went over her shoulders, and the lack of cloth on her arms caused her to shiver every once in a while. The dress clung to her body, accenting the fact that she did have decent sized breasts and slight hips- she was a growing teenager, after all. The dress ended mid-thigh, which was too high for Haruhi's liking. The low dip in the back showed off a good amount of her skin, leaving her victim to Hikaru's fingertips as they glided over the smooth skin of her back. Kaoru had curled her short hair into loose curls that framed her face and applied a light amount of makeup to her face; however he did go a bit overboard with the matching, deep red lipstick he painted onto her lips.

After the twins had got Haruhi all dressed up, they ran to the limo that was still waiting for them outside and came back with garment bags. Kaoru dashed into the bathroom to change, whilst Hikaru simply changed in Haruhi's bedroom. They were wearing identical outfits, only different colors; Hikaru was standing before Haruhi wearing a light blue button down and black slacks, whereas Kaoru was wearing an orange button down and black slacks. Haruhi had briefly wondered why they had clothes in the limo, but the boys whisked her away and into the limo, the thought forever lost.

Now she sat beside Hikaru, nervously looking at the menu. She glanced over at Hikaru to see he had already picked his meal out. Haruhi felt so out of place; She didn't know what more than half of the meals on the menu were. Most of them she couldn't even pronounce.

Hikaru noticed her confusion and uncertainty, so he leaned in close to her, pointing at a certain meal, "This is a seared tuna dish, Haruhi. I think you'll really like it."

Haruhi blushed as his breath skimmed down her neck and his hand lingered on hers a moment longer than normal. "Th-Thanks…"

After ordering their food, Haruhi sat back and listened to the brothers converse in talk about some upcoming fashion show. Kaoru seemed to be more excited about the event than Hikaru, and Haruhi frowned as she tried to figure out why. She knew Hikaru loved the fashion world- hell, he confided in her that he wanted to study it when he went to university- so his apparent reluctance and lack of excitement confused her. Perhaps she should ask them when they were alone…

"Haru?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Haruhi blushed as she realized Hikaru was trying to get her attention, "Yes?"

Hikaru smiled and shook his head. He really did love the way his girlfriend would often get lost in her thoughts. She always had this glazed over, dreamy look on her face. "Kaoru and I were wondering if you'd like to accompany us to the fashion show tomorrow?"

Even though Haruhi wasn't one to enjoy fashion in any way, she smiled and nodded her head, "Sure." She had to be supportive of her boyfriend. Even though he was strangely uninterested in the fashion show- at least his outer persona- she knew it was a very big deal to him.

"Some of Hikaru's designs are going to be walking down the runway." Kaoru said before he took a sip of his drink.

It suddenly clicked in Haruhi's head, and she understood why he didn't seem so enthusiastic about it as his twin. Haruhi turned wide eyes onto Hikaru, "Really? You never mentioned it before."

Hikaru blushed as his golden eyes looked everywhere but Haruhi, "I don't know… I was… I'm embarrassed…"

Haruhi laughed softly, grabbing Hikaru's hand as it rested on his thigh, "Why, Hika? I know you love fashion, so designing and having your designs shown is such a big deal. I'm proud of you."

Hikaru looked at her, not bothering to hide the astonishment in his eyes, "Really?"

"Of course!" Haruhi smile brightly at him, "You're following your dreams, getting a foot in the door of the fashion world. Why wouldn't I be proud of you?"

Hikaru smiled brightly, the words that came from his girlfriend's lips lifting his spirits about the fashion show. He lowered his head, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, "And once you become a lawyer, I'll be supportive and proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah, and I'll be proud of both you. Now, if you don't mind, I could go for some dessert."

Haruhi and Hikaru laughed at Kaoru as they pulled apart.

*.*

Clothes littered Haruhi's normally neat and tidy room. Shirts and skirts were lying on the floor, dresses and jeans were crumpled on her bed. Her room was a mess of clothing. The brunette let out a frustrated yell and dropped to her knees, "Dammit!"

"Haruhi?" Ranka walked in, eyes looking down with concern at his daughter.

"I have nothing to wear…"

Ranka chuckled and knelt beside Haruhi, "That's something I never imagined I'd hear you say."

"Seriously, Dad. This is a _fashion show_, not to mention my boyfriend's designs are going to be on the runway. I have to look nice. No, better than nice. I have to look like I belong there with the _elite_." Haruhi sighed and leaned against her father, "I don't have anything… worthy…"

Ranka pressed a kiss to the top of Haruhi's head before standing, "I'll be right back, Haruhi."

Haruhi waited for her father to return, her eyes traveled over the clothes that were strewn across her room. She never felt so helpless when it came to what she wore before. Normally she'd just grab something and go, but when she began dating Hikaru she started to pay a bit more attention to what she wore. Being faced with such a predicament now… Haruhi had no idea what to do.

Her father returned, a slim dress in his hand, "This was your mothers. I was planning on giving it to you when you turned eighteen… but this is a special occasion." Ranka smiled and handed the dress to Haruhi.

Haruhi took the dress and held it in her hands carefully, _Mom wore this dress…_ She let her fingers glide over the soft fabric, feeling the rough feel of the sparkles that covered the dress in such a beautifully subtle way. The fabric was black, and the sparkles were silver which caused a beautiful contrast on the dress. Once Ranka left her room, sliding the door closed behind him, Haruhi stripped and pulled the dress on. It had one sleeve which reached her wrist, the bottom hem ending slightly lower than mid-thigh. Digging through the countless amount of heels Hikaru had bought her, she found a silver pair that- in her opinion- would match the dress.

"Dad?" Haruhi poked her head out from her door and slid it further open once her father walked up to her. She watched her father, seeing the way his eyes filled with tears as he took in the sight of her.

"You look just like your mother." Ranka said in a choked voice, trying to hold back a sob and the tears. He stepped forwards, pulling Haruhi into his arms and holding her tightly for long moments.

Haruhi felt her own tears beginning to swell up in her eyes. It wasn't often that the two of them grieved over her mother like this- together. Haruhi clung to her father, a soft sob leaving her lips, "I miss her…"

"I know… I miss her too." Ranka stroked his daughter's hair, trying his hardest to keep himself together. He had to be strong for Haruhi, and her seeing him crying was definitely not being strong, nor would it help Haruhi.

Once the room was quiet and Haruhi's sobs had subsided, Ranka pulled away and smiled down at his beautiful daughter, "Come on, Haruhi. Let's finish getting you ready."

*.*

The sound of the doorbell ringing caused Haruhi's heart to race uncontrollably. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. It wasn't like she hadn't been on dates with Hikaru before. Maybe it was because this was something very important to him, and she wanted to do her best to support him and not embarrass him in some way.

Haruhi glanced around the empty apartment- her father had just left for work- then she slowly opened the door. She blushed as she saw Hikaru standing in the doorway; a white double breasted suit adorned his body. She took a short moment to take in his appearance; A dark blue dress shirt was underneath the suit, a light blue bowtie was tied around his neck. The same shade of light blue as the bowtie was the color of his dress shoes. He looked… He looked…

"Wow, Hika…" Haruhi blushed at her lack of intellect to try and come up with something better than that.

Hikaru's eyes were taking in Haruhi's appearance, "Wow to you too, Haru. Where did you get that dress?"

"It's my mother's." Haruhi smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away she giggled as she saw the redish-purpleish remnants of her lipstick on his cheek. She gently wiped it away, "I'm sort of nervous, to tell you the truth."

Hikaru laughed and grabbed her hand, "It's normal, Haru. I'm nervous too. But hey, let's be nervous together and get through the night perfectly."

*.*

Haruhi was in awe. She was sitting front row, in between Hikaru and Kaoru, as she watched design after design walk down the runway. Some of the outfits were over the top, and she really couldn't understand how someone would wear it on a daily basis. Some were beautifully captivating- especially the formal gowns. She even enjoyed seeing the lingerie, storing away the different types in the back of her head to wear for Hikaru someday. During the show, her hand never left Hikaru's as they lay intertwined on her thigh, his thumb would occasionally draw patterns on her bare skin. She could tell it was getting closer for Hikaru's designs to be shown by the way his hand tightened around hers.

"Here's Mother's designs." Hikaru whispered as the first model came out.

Having some of Yuzuha's designs already, Haruhi loved the clothes she was seeing. Different shades of purples and blues and greens walked by her, mixed in with white, grey and black. Everything was just so well put together and beautiful on the models as they walked. She really had to give props to Yuzuha for being so creative and able to put out designs for the past years, all four seasons of each year.

There was a change in the lighting, and Haruhi could feel the nerves radiating from Hikaru.

She watched as model after model walked down, all wearing preppy meets punk fashion; Sweaters falling down one shoulder matched with leather skirts and ripped fishnets, studded leather jackets worn with colored pants, dresses paired with spiked bracelets and combat boots. Haruhi was astonished at the balance between the designs. Hikaru was truly talented, and she was so very proud of him.

Her hand squeezed his, and she gave him a warm smile. She watched as the rigidness left him, and a smile of his own graced his lips.

"Those last designs were by my son, Hikaru." Yuzuha's voice caused Haruhi to turn her head back to the runway, "Hikaru?"

Hikaru stood, smiling and looking around at the applauding audience of designers, singers, actresses, and other elite famous adults, his upper body dipping down into a polite bow every other second.

After the show, Haruhi was standing beside Hikaru as he answered questions for the press. Lights flashed as pictures were taken, hurried voices asked endless questions at the same time. It was overwhelming for Haruhi, but the feeling of Hikaru's arm wrapped around her waist settled her and put her at ease.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to all your questions, but we really must be leaving now." Hikaru dismissed the men and women that were surrounding them and pulled Haruhi along beside him as he made his way out of the throng of reporters. Once the couple was in the safety of Hikaru's limo, Hikaru let out a long sigh and his head dropped onto Haruhi's shoulder, "That was just… Wow!"

Haruhi smiled down at Hikaru and ran her fingers through his hair, "Hikaru, you have such a wonderful gift. I knew you had a way with clothes and colors and just overall fashion, but you brought two complete opposite styles together in a perfectly balanced, unique style." She lowered her lips onto his in a gentle, loving kiss.

"Thank you, _Fragola_." Hikaru mumbled against her lips, "That means so much to me…"

"Mmhmm…" Haruhi kissed him again, sighing against his lips as his hand slid up under her dress to tease the skin of her upper thigh.

"We have two choices for the night, Haru." Hikaru whispered into her ear before letting his lips wander down her neck then back up, "We can go to the after party, or…" He pressed a searing, breathtaking kiss to her lips before whispering huskily, "We can spend the night together… alone."

Haruhi blushed at the implication of his words, her head inched away slightly from his, "Hikaru…"

"I know, Haru. No sex. I won't break that. I just want to spend the night with you…" Hikaru's hand gently grabbed the back of her head and he pressed their lips together once more.

Haruhi gave in and wrapped her arms around Hikaru's neck to silently tell him she'd chosen to stay the night with him and not go to the after party. A soft moan left her lips and was swallowed by his satin lips as Hikaru's hand groped her breast through the thin fabric of the dress.

Hikaru broke away long enough to knock on the privacy window, signaling to the driver to start moving, then his lips were on hers again. The limo began to roll smoothly down the road. As the scenery of the city passed behind them in a blur, the two teenagers were locked together in a soul-gripping kiss. They moved their lips against one another's, conveying all their emotions, all they felt for the other in that single, passionate kiss.

Haruhi smiled softly as Hikaru groaned against her lips. She really did love this boy. He was already on his way to his future, and she could only hope she was at his side for the rest of their days. She could see it now; Hikaru Hitachiin, fashion designer, married to Haruhi Hitachiin, Prosecutor, living together in their comfortable and large home. Children running around the yard, mischievous twins with the same ginger hair as their father and a little bookish brunette girl who was the spitting image of her mother. The thought made Haruhi's heart clench in a good way, a way of longing and hope. Their future together may exist or not, but Haruhi liked to think to herself that it did. Hopefully soon their future would begin to unravel before them…

**So, I decided to keep this story strictly Haruhi and Hikaru. that's how I started it, and that's how I'm going to end it. Now, I have written a few rough drafts of Haruhi and the twins, so maybe I publish those? So, for those of you who wanted Haruhi and the twins, expect a new story or oneshot. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. Something Forgotten

**Two chapters in one night? I'm on a roll! Here's the chapter I know everyone has been waiting for...**

A long, pleasure filled moan laced the air in the small bedroom. Dull white light from the moon and a few well-placed candles illuminated the room. Soft music played over speakers, a rock song filling the room and mingling with the gasps and moans that came from the bed.

Haruhi arched her back as Hikaru's satin lips trailed over her hip and nipped at the sensitive skin of her stomach. She glanced down with lust-clouded eyes at Hikaru, and her teeth caught her lower lip as she saw his honey eyes looking up at her, darkened with lust and want. His gaze, locked on her eyes, caused a shiver to run through her body before her body temperature spiked higher. An almost sadistic smirk made its way on Hikaru's lips, and Haruhi watched as he dipped his head between her legs. She cried out breathlessly as his teeth sunk into the very sensitive skin of her inner thigh, where her thigh met her groin. Her breath began to leave her in aroused pants as he sucked at the spot, his fingers trailing patterns along her other thigh.

"You like that?" Hikaru's voice was husky and a seductive octave lower. His sly fingers hooked into the sides of her black underwear, slowly pulling it down her legs and flinging it off in a corner to be long forgotten.

Haruhi sat up, blushing as Hikaru wrapped his arms around her back to unhook her bra. "Hikaru…"

"Let me make you feel good, Haru." His fingers gently stroked the expanse of her back, his lips gliding over her jaw.

Haruhi nodded shyly, knowing that he wouldn't go too far. "Only if you get… only if…" Haruhi blushed and looked away, her voice mumbling so softly that Hikaru almost missed what she said, "Only if you're naked too…"

Hikaru smiled and climbed off the bed, shedding his boxer-briefs and standing beside the bed for a moment, loving the way Haruhi's wide brown eyes trailed over his body and rested on his erect member. He saw the way she squirmed slightly, and quickly dove in for a deep kiss.

Haruhi blushed and moaned into the kiss as she felt Hikaru's arousal pressing against her thigh. She moved her leg, smirking as Hikaru froze and groaned against her lips. His hips began to grind against her leg in a slow rhythm, and Haruhi couldn't stop the swell of pride that rose inside of her; _She_ could bring Hikaru down like this. _She_ could reduce Hikaru to a moaning, writhing mess.

"Hika…" Haruhi lowered her hand and gripped Hikaru firmly in her hand.

Hikaru dropped his head to the crook of Haruhi's neck and groaned loudly, the feel of her silky smooth hand wrapped around his arousal was just too great. He bucked against her hand, a silent motion to get her to move her hand.

Haruhi's hand began to pump him slowly. She bit her lip as the noises of absolute pleasure fell from Hikaru's mouth. "H-Haruhi… Faster…"

Haruhi giggled softly and the speed of her hand increased. She was so consumed with pleasing Hikaru that she didn't notice his hand leave the sheets beside her head, quickly making its way in between her legs and pressing two fingers inside of her. Haruhi gasped and her body tensed at the sudden, unexpected intrusion. Her hand stilled around Hikaru's member as his fingers began to thrust in and out, wiggle within her, spread her open. Her small hands flew up to grip his shoulders, gasps and moans leaving her mouth as Hikaru's fingers relentlessly pleasured her.

She felt her stomach tighten, warmth pooling within her and concentrated on her groin. She knew she was close, almost there at the edge. One delectably rough thrust of his fingers- now three- sent her over the edge. She came with sob that sounded like a strangled version of Hikaru's name. Her back arched, her fingernails dug into his shoulder, her entire body thrashing against his fingers, wanting more of that pleasurable feeling. Hikaru's fingers were still moving- in and out, in and out- of Haruhi as she began to come down from her high, her body trembling due to the force of her orgasm. Haruhi lazily opened her eyes as Hikaru's fingers left her, and her face heated into a deep red as she saw him take his fingers into his mouth, all the while his honey golden eyes were locked onto hers. It was such an erotic sight- knowing her essence was on his fingers.

Haruhi sat up, straddling Hikaru. She fought back a moan as she felt his tip brush against her entrance, "It's my turn, Hika." She pushed him backwards until he was lying down, staring up at her with a mischievous smirk.

Haruhi lowered her head, trailing kisses and lick and nips along his chest and abdomen. She made sure every inch of skin of his torso had been touched by her lips. She glanced up at him, seeing the way he was clutching the sheets behind his head and gritting his teeth, eyes closed tight. Her lips traveled downwards, over his thigh, until she was eye level with the evidence of his arousal. Glancing up at him, she was taken aback by the intense look in his eyes as he gazed down at her. Haruhi took the heated look in his eyes as initiative to continue. She lowered her head, sliding her tongue along the length of him, earning a groan from the man at her mercy. Feeling emboldened, Haruhi wrapped her lips around the tip, but pulled away gasping as Hikaru's hips bucked forwards.

"S-Sorry… I just… wasn't expecting that." Hikaru mumbled breathlessly. "P-Please…"

Haruhi placed a gentle kiss to his inner thigh before taking him in her mouth once more. As she bobbed her head and twirled her tongue, moans and gasps of approval and pleasure fell from Hikaru's lips. She winced slightly as one of his hands gripped her hair, forcing her down a bit more. Haruhi wanted to please Hikaru the same way he did to her, so she added one of her hands, stroking what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"H-Haru… Haruhi, I… Ah, fuck…"

Haruhi pulled away, and watched as Hikaru sat up and grasped himself, moving his hand fiercely until he came with a shout. Haruhi bit her lip as she watched Hikaru fall back down, panting hard and still gripping himself. She shyly crawled over him, placing soft kisses along his collarbone before snuggling into him, using his entire body as a pillow. "I love you…"

Hikaru wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling up at the ceiling, "I love you too."

Minutes passed as the two teen lovers rested in each other's arms. Haruhi shifted slightly, trying to find a better way to lay on Hikaru, and she was surprised when her hip brushed against his still erect member. She raised herself onto her hands, looking down at the boy as he had his eyes closed. "Hikaru… You're still…" She trailed off, embarrassed to say something so _dirty_.

Hikaru cracked an eye open, and nodded his head, "Yeah…"

Haruhi straddled Hikaru, lowering her forehead to touch his, "I want you, Hikaru…"

Hikaru opened both eyes, staring into Haruhi's to search for an answer to his unspoken question. "What do you mean? You have me, Haruhi."

"Take me…" Haruhi whispered, moving her hips against his to emphasize the meaning of her words.

Hikaru gasped at the contact, but his hands flew down to her hips to still her, "Haruhi… We said we'd wait-"

"I've waited long enough… I know you have, too."

Hikaru stared into Haruhi's eyes. He wanted this so much… but he didn't want it to happen if Haruhi felt pressured into it. "Haruhi, I don't want you to regret this. I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do this."

"But I do _have _to do this, Hikaru. I _need_ to. I want you, and I know you want me. Please, Hika…" Haruhi kissed him softly, trailing her tongue along his closed lips.

Hikaru groaned as he gave in, opening his mouth to snake his tongue around hers. His hands fell down to her butt, squeezing and loving the way she gasped and threw her head back.

Haruhi bit her lip, feeling Hikaru's fingers kneading the skin of her butt, "Hika…" She gasped as he pushed her back onto the bed, her head falling onto one of her pillows, Hikaru climbing over her. He began kissing down her neck, leaving his mark on her porcelain skin. Haruhi titled her head to the opposite side, giving him more skin to trail his lips over.

Haruhi was in pure bliss as Hikaru's lips trailed over her body, reawakening the desire in her. Bringing her slim legs up, Haruhi wrapped them around Hikaru's waist, tugging downwards and gasping as his member brushed dangerously close to her entrance. "Please, Hika… I'm ready… I'm ready…"

Hikaru looked down at her, pausing for a moment to give her one last chance to get out of it. After seeing the look of pure desire and love on her face, in her eyes, Hikaru positioned himself. He had never done this before… so he was uncertain as to what to do. Sure, he and Kaoru had watched some porn, flipped through explicit magazines, but he never got instructions on just _how_ to do this…

Haruhi sensed Hikaru's hesitation and lowered her hand to gently grab him, moving him to the right position. She glanced up at Hikaru, smiling and nodding in encouragement.

Hikaru pressed forwards, groaning as his member was swallowed by the tight, warm depth of Haruhi. It was such an overwhelmingly arousing feeling as her tightness encased him. Hikaru wasn't well-versed with sex, but he heard from others- Kyoya really- that there would be some resistance _inside_ the girl her first time. He paused for a second, looking down on the uncomfortable face of Haruhi. He didn't see any traces of pain, only discomfort.

"Haruhi? You're a… a virgin right?"

Haruhi chuckled breathlessly, her finger threading through Hikaru's hair, "Of course. I just… I broke my hymen a few years ago when my father and I went horseback riding."

"O-Oh…" Hikaru didn't know how to feel about her revelation, but when she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hips upwards, he didn't care anymore. A moan was torn from his lips and he pulled his hips back, only to thrust them forwards.

Haruhi gasped as Hikaru thrust forwards. It didn't hurt like she heard it would, rather it just felt uncomfortable, like she was being stretched when she wasn't supposed to.

Hikaru's rhythm was unstable, erratic. There was no steadiness to the timing of his thrusts, no normality to the harshness of his thrusts. He groaned, head falling to rest in the crook of his love's neck. His breath was leaving in heavy pants, a layer of sweat covered his skin.

Haruhi was finally getting used to the feeling of Hikaru deep inside her. Her uncomfortable grunts turned into somewhat pleasured moans. Even though she was getting used to him thrusting inside of her, it was still an odd feeling, and she was having trouble enjoying it fully like she knew she should be. She gasped as Hikaru thrust his hips particularly hard, and her arms clung to him as he finally found a hard rhythm. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder, tears forming in her eyes as she was lost in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Ah… Haruhi…" Hikaru lowered his hand, his finger teasing the small bundle of nerves; He remembered that Kyoya said girl's got off quicker when they were being _completely_ stimulated.

Haruhi let out a sudden cry as she felt Hikaru's finger on that very sensitive part of her anatomy. Pleasure washed over her, numbing her mind to the uncomfortable feeling. She arched her back, crying out as the assault of his finger and member continued, quickly bringing her close to the edge. "Hika… Hika…" She kept repeating his name in between moans and gasps and cries, nothing else but his name clear in her mind.

"Haruhi… I'm so close… I…" Hikaru grunted as he felt her inner walls clench around him.

"Hikaru…" Haruhi moaned loudly as Hikaru bit into her neck. She felt his body shudder beneath her fingers, a warm sensation filling her. Haruhi's back arched and her heels dug into his back as she felt her completion wash over her, causing her to cry out his name.

Hikaru was panting, his hips lazily still pumping into Haruhi as the aftershocks of his orgasm passed through. He felt his arms beginning to give out, so he flopped down at her side, quickly pulling her shaking form into his arms.

Haruhi felt like she was on cloud nine. All the times she and Hikaru had fooled around, the rare times she touched herself, the orgasms she had in the past seemed like nothing compared to the one she just had. It wasn't just blinding pleasure that washed through her, it was also unconditional love. She loved Hikaru. She was glad they were able to experience this together, and she knew it only brought them closer together. She felt so content in Hikaru's arms.

Glancing up, Haruhi saw that Hikaru was fast asleep. She giggled softly then snuggled into his side, placing a kiss on his ribcage. Using his chest as her pillow, it wasn't long before Haruhi began to drift off into sleep.

Just as the last remnants of consciousness were about to leave her, Haruhi felt like something had been forgotten before or during their coupling. However, just as the fleeting thought crossed her mind, her eyes slid shut and she was sleeping, curled into Hikaru's side.

**Any ideas on the 'something forgotten'? I'd like to hear your thoughts on what it could be.**


	21. Family

**Man, I seriously am on a roll. Two chapters yesterday, one today. Wonderful! Well, I have an ending already planned out (and somewhat written) for this story. With that said, there may only be a few more chapters until the end. I really don't want to end this story because I love Hikaru and Haruhi so much! But everything has to come to an end. I promise you though, there will be more chapters until the final chapter, I just don't know how many. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

When Ranka first arrived home he was a little cautious. Normally Haruhi left the light over the stove on for him when he arrived home in the early mornings, before the sun would rise. The light was off, along with every other light in their small but comfortable home. Haruhi _never_ forgot to turn the light on, in fact she was the one who insisted upon it, so it not being on caused an unsettling feeling to rise within Ranka. He hesitantly walked towards his daughter's room, praying that she'd be fast asleep in her bed, or her head lying on a textbook as she fell asleep at her desk studying. His protective mind was doing everything it could to not think of negative outcomes of the light not being on. Ranka crept closer to his daughter's room, an odd foreign smell filling his sharp nostrils. _What's that? Some sort of candle scent and… musk? No, not muck. … What is that smell?_

Sliding the already cracked door open, Ranka felt his heart stop. He knew he should feel relieved upon seeing his daughter fast asleep in her bed… but there was someone else lying with her- Hikaru Hitachiin to be exact. It wasn't that Hikaru was lying in Haruhi's bed, arms wrapped lovingly and protectively around her as she was curled into his body, that bothered him. No, it was the fact they were both lacking clothing- Hikaru's bare torso and Haruhi's bare back showing as the blankets were tangled around their legs. Glancing around the room, Ranka saw parts of a suit- an expensive looking one at that- strewn across the floor. A pair of boxer-briefs were laying on top of the lamp on Haruhi's desk, as if it was just thrown across the room. Haruhi's bra and underwear were abandoned in one of the corners of her room. However, the dress she had been wearing- her mother's dress- was hanging on a hanger on the knob of her closet door.

Ranka's initial emotion was anger. It was way too clear what these two teenagers had done when he was gone. Ranka stood in the doorway of Haruhi's room- tranny gear on and all- and began taking deep, _deep_ breaths so he wouldn't snatch that scrawny boy up by the neck and snap him in two. He couldn't do that though. As much as he fingers itched to do so… he just couldn't.

Ranka let out a long breath and watched the couple as they slept. He knew it would happen sooner or later… he just preferred it to be later. His daughter was only fifteen for Buddha's sake! _Then again I was seventeen my first time…_ Ranka sighed and ran a hand through his hair, _Kotoko… I wish you were here to talk to her about this. We never had to have talks about sex or her menstrual cycle because she already knew. I'm not sure how to approach this without being pissed off…_

Ranka chuckled to himself, remembering a conversation he and his late-wife had whilst she was still pregnant with Haruhi. He could practically hear her soft words in his ear, _You have to be gentle, darling. Even if you're mad, you have to be gentle with her. If she does something wrong, sit her down and talk to her, no yelling. Show her that you're only mad because you care. Do this, and she'll respect you far more than she already does._

"Thanks, Kotoko…" Ranka whispered. He looked back at the sleeping teenagers and sighed. He'd let them sleep. When they woke, however, he'd sit both of them down and they would have a serious talk.

*.*

Haruhi groaned softly as warm light filtered in to her room from the window. She began stretching, a pink blush covered her cheek as she opened her eyes and saw the bare chest she had been using as a pillow. Memories from the previous night filled her head and she smiled. She didn't regret it in the least. Snuggling up into Hikaru, she continued to allow the memories to pass through her mind; Remembering the way Hikaru's tongue and hands had teased her, the way he snapped his hips in an erratic and rough way, the look of pure bliss etched onto his handsome features… Haruhi felt the flare of desire ignite within her as the memories played behind her eyes.

Haruhi bit her lip as she looked at Hikaru's peaceful sleeping face. She rubbed her legs together, trying to extinguish the burning desire.

"Mmm…" Hikaru rolled over, his eyes opened and stared into hers. A sleepy smile stretched his lips, "Morning."

Those honey gold eyes had been filled with such a fire last night… darkened with the intense desire they both felt… Haruhi gasped slightly at the direction of her thoughts and turned her head away from Hikaru, "M-Morning…"

"What is it?" He asked huskily, his voice still full of sleep. He leaned over her, resting his forearms on either side of her on the bed. "You look flushed. Are you getting sick?"

Haruhi noticed he began to panic so she shook her head, "No… I just…"

Hikaru lowered himself to rest his forehead on hers, worried that she may have a fever. He heard a gasp leave her lips as his chest brushed against her breast, and a smirk slowly crawled over his lips as he realized what was bothering her. "Such a bad girl, Haruhi. We've only just woken up and you want more?"

Haruhi moaned softly at the husky sound of Hikaru's voice. She bit her lip as he began to nibble on the skin of her neck, his hand trailing down her side to rest on her thigh. "H-Hika…"

"In time, Haru." His teeth pulled on her earlobe as two fingers dipped inside her.

Haruhi threw her head back on the pillow and let out a breathy moan. She began panting as his finger caused that burning desire inside of her to turn into a blazing wild fire. Her fingers gripped his shoulder, trying to hold on to something, _anything_ as he touched her deeper and deeper, knowing just what to do to set her off.

She was so close… Almost there… One more- "Haruhi! Daddy made breakfast!"

Haruhi froze at that sing-song voice that had fluttered into her room. Her brown eyes widened with horror as she looked up at Hikaru, whose golden eyes were just as wide and filled with terror.

Hikaru quickly crawled off Haruhi, falling off the bed and grunting. He scampered around to her dresser, opening it and pulling out the spare clothes he had brought over to keep there. He nervously watched as Haruhi rose from her bed and shakily walked to her dresser, pulling out sweats and a shirt.

"B-Be right there, Dad."

"Tell Hikaru there's bacon!" Her father's chipper voice said.

The teens looked at each other, paling as they realized her father probably walked into her room when he got home and saw the two of them-_ naked _- in her bed.

Haruhi finished pulling her clothes on and glanced at Hikaru, seeing him pulling his v-neck tank top on before looking at her. She let out a shaky breath, "Just… act like nothing happened. You spent the night like you normally do."

Hikaru nodded his head, "Y-Yeah, okay…"

Together they walked out of her bedroom, expecting the wrath of Ranka to bore down on them the moment they stepped out. Both of the teens were stunned to see Ranka whistling to himself as he placed rice into three bowls, one bowl being larger than the others. Haruhi cautiously approached her father, and when he placed a kiss on the top of her head she felt her nerves calm down.

"Here, Hikaru. This one is for you. A growing boy needs his food." Ranka smiled and handed Hikaru the bigger bowl of rice. "And here's a plate of bacon just for you."

"Th-Thank you…" Hikaru gave Ranka a smile and walked over to the table, sitting down on his knees as he placed the bowl and plate on the table.

Haruhi followed her father, wondering if he knew about last night or not. They began eating; The conversation around the table non-existent. Haruhi was about to ask her father how work was when he spoke up.

"How was the fashion show?"

"Wonderful." Haruhi answered. "Hikaru's designs were simply amazing."

"Really?" Ranka smiled at Hikaru, "You'll have to show me your sketches sometime."

Hikaru blushed and nodded, "Yes… Okay."

Hikaru felt so uncomfortable. He had just had sex with his girlfriend the previous night, and they were about to do it again, only to be punched by the haunting fact that her father was home. Now said father was being nice and sweet to him. Was it some sort of mask to hide his raging anger, or did Ranka really not know what happened last night?

"What about afterwards?"

Haruhi felt her blood turn cold as she heard the tone of her father's voice. She knew that tone; it was the I-know-what-you-did-so-don't-lie-to-me-and-make-th is-harder tone. She looked away from her father and at the bowl of rice before her, suddenly losing her appetite, "I, um… Well…"

"I'm sorry, sir…" Hikaru mumbled, his head hanging down. "It was my fault. I kept pressuring Haruhi into it until she said yes."

Haruhi glared at Hikaru. Why was he lying to her father? Did he want to take all the blame? Well, she just couldn't allow that, "Now, hold on, Hikaru. Don't lie. I wanted it just as much as you did. You didn't _pressure_ me into anything."

"Haru-"

"Enough." Ranka lowered his cup of tea and sighed, "I was expecting this to happen eventually, I just wished the two of you were _at least_ in your last year of school. However, things happen. Now that the two of you are… _sexually active_… I expect you to take on more responsibilities. Haruhi, you're on the pill, so continue to stay on it. Hikaru, if this ever does happen again, use a condom. You can never be too careful."

Both Ranka and Haruhi missed the way Hikaru's face lost all its color at the mention of a condom.

"I'd prefer this to be a onetime thing, but I know what it was like to be a teenager with hormones. If it does happen again… make sure it's someplace you two are comfortable, and please, _please _make sure I am _nowhere_ near you." Ranka sighed and looked at his daughter than her boyfriend, "Most of all just be careful. And Haruhi, dear, know you can come to me for anything."

Haruhi looked down at her forgotten rice and sighed softly. Her father didn't sound disappointed or upset… "I'm sorry, Dad. I-"

"It's alright, Haruhi. To be honest this talk is more uncomfortable than knowing you two are… _sexually active_."

Haruhi blushed, "Please stop saying that…"

Ranka chuckled and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders, "Looks like you'll be making visits to the _lady doctor_."

"D-Do I have to?" Haruhi's blush deepened as she saw Hikaru's head rise to look at her.

"Yes. Whenever a girl becomes… _sexually active_… she has to make regular visits." Ranka looked rather uncomfortable as he explained things to his daughter.

Haruhi gave her father a smile, trying to comfort him and make things less awkward. Maybe her father really wasn't disappointed with her. If he was he probably would have forbade Hikaru from seeing her ever again. Things were going to be okay, and Haruhi liked the thought of that. She may have had sex for the first time with Hikaru, but things weren't going to change between them. They were only brought together closer, the intimacy that every couple eventually feels brought them closer together- if that was even possible. Her love for Hikaru was as strong as ever, now it was laced with desire that she'd try and quell as often as she could. Hopefully Hikaru could do the same.

*.*

"Oh, Hika…" Haruhi moaned softly as Hikaru's lips were trailing over the exposed skin of her chest.

They were hidden away in a corridor of the Suoh Second Estate. The group had met up at Tamaki's to spend the day together. Ironically they had been waiting for Tamaki- who was normally the first to be ready. Kaoru, Kyoya, Honey, and Mori were waiting patiently in one of the many drawing rooms. Haruhi had excused herself to find the bathroom. On her way back, however, she got lost. Since it was taking her so long, Hikaru decided to go look for her. When he found her, he couldn't stop himself as he pressed her against the wall and claimed her mouth with his own.

"Think we can be quick?" Hikaru asked breathlessly against her lips.

Haruhi gave a soft chuckle, "We barely even knew what to do last night, so what makes you think we can manage a quickie?"

"All I know is I want you." Hikaru pressed his hips against hers, groaning as he began to roll his hips, "Right here, right now."

Haruhi bit her lip to try and keep quiet. She tightened her legs around his waist and gasped as his hips rolled so deliciously against hers, "Are we sex-craved teenagers now?"

Hikaru groaned and attacked her neck, "I guess so. No one can cure me of my addiction but you."

Haruhi gave a throaty laugh then gently pushed Hikaru's head away, "The others will notice we're gone for so long and suspect something. Plus any of the servants can just happen to come by and see us."

"Oh well." Hikaru pressed his lips to hers and smirked as she moaned and gave into him. Hikaru made quick work with the button and zipper on his jeans, pulling himself out of his boxers. He pressed searing hot kisses along Haruhi's neck as he bunched her dress up and moved her underwear off to the side. He could do this, right? It couldn't be too difficult… right? "Tell me you want me, Haru…"

Haruhi whined softly, clinging tightly to his shoulder, "I want you, Hika… I want you… I wa-"

"OH MY GOD!"

The two lovers gasped and snapped their heads in the direction of the scream. There, in all his tall and blonde glory, stood Tamaki. His face was distorted with surprise, terror, a little disgust, and slight curiosity. His handsome features paled then slowly turned a bright red as his eyes were locked on their hips, seeing they were just about to… _copulate_.

"Tamaki? Is everything… U-Umm…"

Haruhi felt dread fill her as she saw the host club come running over Hikaru's shoulders. Kyoya was the first to the scene, and the shock on his face caused her to want to crawl in a hole forever. She had never heard him stutter- _ever _. And being caught in such a… position was doing nothing to calm her.

Hikaru was frozen on the spot, one hand holding Haruhi's dress up and the other gripping his stiff- well… not so much anymore- member.

A cough pulled Hikaru out of his paralysis. Hikaru quickly stepped away from Haruhi, fixing her underwear and dress as her legs shakily touched the ground. He embarrassedly tucked himself back in and hastily zipped and buttoned his pants back up. "U-Um… This isn't… what it looks like?" He said almost pathetically.

Kaoru snorted, "Of course it doesn't, Hikaru. Now, if you two don't mind we have plans for today."

Haruhi felt so embarrassed as she walked behind the group as they headed out. What did they think of her now? Did they think she was some harlot who needed to be fucked every second? Was she a _nasty_, _dirty_ commoner now in their opinion? It hurt to think of the ways they could think of her now. She felt her limbs shaking, tears threatening to spill.

A soft hand caught hers and pulled her gently, "We'll be right there."

Haruhi looked up, teary eyed, at Tamaki. "Tama-"

"Haruhi…" Tamaki waited until the boys were gone before smiling down at Haruhi, "Don't worry, Haruhi. We don't think any less of you now because of… what we saw."

Haruhi sniffed and shook her head, "Don't lie to me-"

"Haruhi, I'd never lie to you." Tamaki cupped her cheeks and his smile took on a soothing, warm nature to it, "You and Hikaru are a couple, so it's okay for you to… do that. But I do have one question; When did you guys start? You told me you wanted to wait."

Haruhi blushed as she looked into Tamaki's wondering violet eyes, "Last night, actually…"

"Really? What was it like? I mean- no! That's not what I meant to ask. I meant how did it feel? No! I-"

Haruhi giggled and shook her head, "It was magical, Tamaki. I really love Hikaru, and I know he loves me, but I… It was like I could _feel_ his love, if that make sense."

Tamaki had calmed down from his mini freak out and smiled, "Of course it makes sense. That's how it should be; A special experience shared between two people in love."

"Come on, Tamaki. The others are waiting for us." Haruhi grabbed his hand and let him lead the way out the manor and to the waiting limo.

*.*

Their day out was peaceful. Well, as peaceful as it could be for the seven friends to be together. Tamaki wanted them all to spend the day as a family, and what better way to do that than at Tokyo Disneyland? They had gotten their group picture with each character they passed, most of which Haruhi couldn't even remember. The normally too cool to care Kyoya actually seemed like he was enjoying himself, a soft smile on his lips as Tamaki dragged him to this ride or that cotton candy stand. Honey was heaven. He was squealing like a little child at everything, riding on top of Mori's shoulders the entire time. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were walking together. Haruhi would blush anytime Hikaru placed a gentle kiss on her cheeks or Kaoru would make suggestive jokes about the couple. The group really was having a great time.

"We'll be staying at a hotel tonight and continue our day at the theme park tomorrow." Tamaki said as they were all seated in a themed restaurant and eating lunch.

"What?" Haruhi glared at her blonde friend, "I don't have any clothes. Why couldn't you tell me-"

"Not to worry, Haruhi." Kyoya gave her one of his rare soft smiles, "I called your father yesterday to tell him we would be spending a few days here, and so he sent your luggage to me already. Everyone's luggage is already waiting in the hotel."

"But none of my clothes were missing…" Haruhi groaned and dropped her head onto Hikaru's shoulder, "He bought me an entire new wardrobe again…"

Hikaru chuckled, "Not to worry, _Fragola_. Mother set up a room for you whenever you visit, and she filled it with clothes that would fit you. Kaoru and I just gave your father some of the clothes from that collection."

Haruhi glared at Hikaru, "You knew too? Was I the only one that didn't know we were coming here, let alone staying a few days?"

"Sorry, Haru-chan. We didn't want you to say you wouldn't come because you had studying to do. We wanted you to be able to relax for a few days. Also Takashi and I wanted to spend some time with the whole group like this before we graduate." Honey replied as he took a bite of three flavored cake.

"Before you… graduate…" It hit Haruhi then, hard. Honey and Mori would be graduating in a few months- five to be exact. She only had five more months with Honey and Mori before they left for university?

Sensing the thoughts that plagued Haruhi, Mori smiled and placed his large hand over hers, "Let's have fun today, Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled, the tears in her eyes drying away. She nodded at Mori, "Yes, let's!"

*.*

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were sitting on a bench not too far from a ride the others were on. Honey had picked it, a children's ride. Naturally Mori went on with him, and Tamaki just _had _to go on it too, thus dragging Kyoya with him- Haruhi had her growing suspicions that Tamaki's and Kyoya's friendship was something than just a friendship. That left the three first years to sit and wait for the others to return.

"So you two finally lost your v-cards, huh? Well, really only you Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up at Kaoru with a confused look, "What do you mean? Hikaru never-"

"H-Hey! Who wants some more cotton candy?" Hikaru jumped up, a nervous sweat breaking out over his brow.

"If you eat anymore you're going to get sick, Hika." Haruhi turned her head back to Kaoru, "What do you mean, Kaoru?"

"Well, Hikaru isn't exactly a blushing virgin when it comes to sex." Kaoru leaned back against the bench, crossing his arms behind his head.

Haruhi sat still, staring at Kaoru. A feeling of hurt began to bubble inside of her, "… Why do you say that?"

Kaoru glanced over at Hikaru and saw he was a shaking, nervous wreck. He raised an eyebrow at his twin, silently asking if he could continue talking. Hikaru let out a soft sigh, his way of saying _go ahead, she's bound to find out sooner or later._

"Well… Promise this won't change your view on Hikaru?" Haruhi hesitated, but soon nodded her head. "Hika and I… well… That whole brotherly love act we put on… isn't much an act. I mean, I guess it is now because he has you, but before you came along, Haruhi, we were… together."

Wide brown eyes blinked as they watched the younger twin. The words processed within her head, but Haruhi didn't know how to feel about it. Knowing her boyfriend and his twin brother were actually intimate should make her feel disgusted, but she felt… normal. The same. Like Kaoru hadn't just said what he did. "So, you and Hikaru really have… _had_ a relationship like the one you put on for the girls?"

"Yeah…" Hikaru answered.

She knew the twins were twisted and warped, locking themselves away in their own gated space. She suspected their relationship went deeper than brotherly love on many occasions, but believed it to be the cause of their act during Club hours and her own secret interest. To hear that the act really wasn't an act didn't bother her as much as she knew it should. "When did it start?"

"When we were about thirteen or so? Hikaru kissed me one day and we just went from there. It didn't become sexual until the summer before we started high school. Then you came along and caught both our interests." Kaoru chuckled softly, "It continued, but that day you and Hikaru became a couple, it stopped."

Haruhi nodded then smiled, "Did you think that would scare me off?"

Hikaru looked at her, astonishment shining in his eyes, "It… doesn't?"

"Not at all." Haruhi smiled and kissed him.

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi looked up and smiled as she saw Honey running towards her, the others not too far behind.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, giggling as the two of them headed towards the next ride he wanted to get on.

Haruhi smiled as a dull ache filled her chest. Honey and Mori would be leaving soon, then a year after that Tamaki and Kyoya would leave as well. When she and the twins graduated… what would happen? Would she and Hikaru go their own ways? If they did part ways, would they still be together, only be in a long-distance relationship? If it came down to that… could Haruhi handle that? She knew Hikaru would be faithful, but she'd be attending university for eight years, and he four. Would those eight years be straining on their relationship? And what about Kaoru? Surely the twins would go to the same design school… but what about when _they_ needed to part ways? It would surely take a toll on Hikaru to separate from his brother. What about the host club members? Would they all go their own ways and forget about each other? The boys were her only real _true _friends she's had; Thinking about any of them not being in her life made her heart ache.

Looking down at the boy who clutched her hand tightly, shooting her his signature bright smile caused Haruhi's heartache to subside. There was no way any of them would remain out of touch. They were like a family, and nothing could break families apart. She knew they may not see each other on a daily basis, but they would meet in the middle as often as they could. Haruhi had nothing to worry about. Life would unravel before her, and she would take it one stride at a time with her head held high and a smile on her face.


	22. Why We Love

**Here's another chapter! Writing this chapter made me giggle, because if you think about it the scenario that comes up seems like something Tamaki would conjure up in that silly blonde head of his. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**

Haruhi let out a content sigh of happiness as she flopped down on the large king bed. _Tamaki really outdid himself for this mini vacation…_

Tamaki had made reservations for the group to stay in a four bedroom suite at a very high-end, expensive hotel. Haruhi was the only one with her own bedroom. The others were paired in twos, and it wasn't difficult to figure out who would be sharing rooms. The twins had their own room, then there was Honey and Mori sharing, and Kyoya and Tamaki would be sharing a room which just happened to be right next to Haruhi's.

Haruhi rolled over in the large bed, looking out the large window that had such a beautiful view. Brown eyes were trained on the window, taking in the blue sky and the green trees and the little black birds that would fly by occasionally, so when the door opened and closed quietly, Haruhi didn't hear it.

Hikaru had snuck into Haruhi's room, a smirk playing on his lips as he took in the sight of his oblivious girlfriend. He quietly stalked towards the bed, trying his hardest to suppress his laughter. Just as Haruhi rolled over onto her back, Hikaru jumped onto the bed, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand and attacking her stomach with the other.

Haruhi shrieked and began thrashing as the tickling sensation erupted in her stomach. "Hikaru!" Haruhi kicked her feet, laughing, trying to get Hikaru off her.

Laughter fell from Hikaru's mouth as he continued his relentless assault on the girl below him. He pulled his fingers away from Haruhi's stomach, a warm smile played on his lips as he looked down at her. Her face was flushed and bright with happiness, the emotion casting a beautiful glow on her face. Hikaru felt his smile widen as brown eyes opened to look up at his, the beautiful glow of happiness shining brightly in them.

"What the hell, Hikaru?" Haruhi's voice held traces of laughter as she brought a hand up to her face to wipe away a tear.

Hikaru shrugged and kissed her gently, "I was bored."

"So you take out your boredom on me?" Haruhi smiled as Hikaru laid beside her. She cuddled up into his side, smiling, "That's fine…"

The two were silent, enjoying the warm embrace of their arms around each other. Haruhi closed her eyes as she listened to the soft, rhythmic beating of Hikaru's heart and the barely audible sound of his breathing. Her wide brown eyes looked up to see Hikaru's eyes were closed, and a gentle smile was on his lips, "Hika?"

"Hmmm?" His arms tightened around her waist, eyes remaining closed.

"I love you." Haruhi wiggled around his arms, pushed herself up and pressed her lips to his.

"Mmm…" Hikaru moaned softly against Haruhi's lips and gently pulled her head down to press their lips together more firmly.

Their lips pressed together absent-mindedly, reveling in the soft caress of smooth lips upon smooth lips. They had to no goal, no real intention to do anything besides bask in the sweet, innocent glow of pressing their lips together again and again. Their gentle sighs, the soft sounds of their lips parting for a few seconds were the only noises heard in the quiet room. Haruhi felt like she was floating on a gentle cloud kissed by angels. She felt so at ease in Hikaru's arms, his lips against hers, and she never wanted to lose that wonderful feeling of… of being _loved_. Haruhi laced her fingers with Hikaru's and placed their entwined hands over her heart, silently telling Hikaru her heart was his to hold and cherish forever.

The two were so locked in their kiss, reveling in the loving caresses of hands over skin and clothing, loving touches of their lips, that they didn't hear the door creak open, nor see the identical twin standing in the door way watching them. Kaoru's molten honey eyes flared with jealousy and a twinge of lust. He watched as the couple shared gentle, loving kisses, their hands roaming over the other's body with no destination in mind. Kaoru felt the overwhelming jealousy spark within him, starting in his chest and spreading out to the tips of his fingers. Seeing his brother with the girl he loved- the girl they _both_ loved- was like stabbing him in the heart and twisting, twisting, _twisting_ the knife until his heart was completely wrapped around the sharp edge. It hurt… a lot, but Kaoru had to be the bigger person and turn a blind eye… or two. Even with all that jealousy stewing inside of him, there was that very slight hint of lust nestling in his groin. Seeing his brother locked in a loving embrace with Haruhi, lips touching ever so gently, only created a vision within Kaoru's mind of how it would look if _he_ were the one with Haruhi. Barely clear memories of the night they had been intimate flashed in his mind, but seeing his brother and Haruhi together only sparked the interest of wanting to know how _he_ looked with her. He and his brother looked exactly alike; From their hair length to their toenail length, they were exact copies of each other. On the many occasions he watched the couple touch, kiss, or even get sensual, he always imagined that _he_ was in his brother's place. It was easy to fantasize on those rare lonely nights; Just picturing himself overtop of Haruhi, kissing her, touching her, _loving_ her was too easy after seeing his twin and the girl together nearly every day.

"Kaoru!"

Haruhi jumped up on the bed, nearly smacking her forehead against Hikaru's. She saw Kaoru standing in the doorway out of the corner of her eye, and his silent presence had startled her.

Kaoru, having been pulled out of his thoughts by Haruhi's surprised yell of his name, blushed and scratched the back of his neck, "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to ask Hikaru… where he… where he put my notebook. Yeah, that's it."

Hikaru smiled and stood up, smoothing out his slightly wrinkled graphic v-neck shirt. "Sorry, Kao. I thought I put it on the bed."

Haruhi stood and followed the twins into their room, peeking her head into the room as Hikaru walked over to the queen bed. "See, it's right here!"

Kaoru chuckled softly, "Sorry. I must have overlooked it."

Haruhi watched as the twins laughed and Hikaru locked Kaoru in a headlock and began ruffling his hair. When she had seen the dark look of jealousy in Kaoru's eyes as he stood in the door way, those darkened eyes watching her and Hikaru, she knew his thoughts were on her and him, together. Obscured memories of their drunken, stoned night together in the bathroom ran through her mind, reminding her just how much Kaoru longed to be with her. Even if he said he would back off, even if he hadn't made any moves to make her his… she was still somewhat wary of him. She loved Kaoru to pieces, but his love for her was stronger, more passionate, and since she knows what it's like to experience love like that she knew Kaoru may pull something eventually.

Brown eyes locked on the brothers currently rolling on the floor, wrestling. Haruhi smiled. She was silly for thinking Kaoru would try and make a move on her. He loved his brother, so he wouldn't take _anything_ from him if it made the older twin unhappy. She had nothing to worry about. Hikaru and she would be fine, loving each other until their hearts explode, and Kaoru's feelings would subside soon enough.

"Rambunctious devils."

Haruhi jumped at the sudden voice in her ear of the tall blonde who stood beside her. She looked up at Tamaki, smiling softly as his purple eyes were watching the wrestling twins. "Yeah. Quite the boisterous pair they are… but that's why we love them."

Tamaki chuckled and laid his hand on her shoulder, "You must love them more than us; You're getting the Hitachiin package whether you like it or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Even though you're dating Hikaru- and the two of you are most definitely going to get married, might I add- you inevitably get Kaoru too, since the two of them have been and always will be attached at the hip. He may even live with the two of you!" Tamaki laughed.

Chuckling softly, Haruhi turned her gaze from the blonde to the twins seeing that Hikaru had Kaoru pinned to the floor. She smiled at the thought of having the two boys in her life. Whether she cared to admit it out loud or not, Kaoru was just as important to her as Hikaru, and always would be in her life. The same went for the other hosts.

*.*

"…Do we have to, Tamaki?"

"This is a rather anomalous… proposition."

"Anomalous? It's downright bizarre!"

Haruhi was sitting in between Kyoya and Hikaru on one of the extremely plush couches. The three of them were currently questioning Tamaki's sanity- though they knew he had little to begin with. They were staring at the back of the blonde idiot's head, trying to wrap their brains around what he had suggested, why he was fooling around the remote and television.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Kaoru did nothing to hide the impish tone of his voice and the matching smirk on his lips as he sat on the floor, his back pressed against his brother's legs.

"I think it'll be fun!" Honey shouted, his feet swinging as he sat beside Mori on the other couch.

Mori remained silent, however there was a slight blush on his cheeks as he watched Tamaki scroll through a menu on the television.

"It _will _be fun!" Tamaki sang, "Not to mention if we can sit through this together it means we can go through anything together!"

The room fell silent, the only noise coming from the remote as Tamaki continued to scroll. It was Kyoya who spoke up first, breaking the slightly awkward silence, "… Sitting through nearly three hours of porn does not mean we can get through anything together."

"Not to mention he's probably never even gone to second base with a girl before." Hikaru muttered in Haruhi's ear, who in turn slapped his arm. "What? I'm only being honest."

"Don't be rude to Tamaki, Hika. Even if this is… strange… we should _indulge_ in what he wants to do. In return he'll have to do what _we_ want." Haruhi gave him a wink before turning to speak to Kyoya, "Not to pry, Kyoya-senpai, but haven't the two of you done this before? I was under the impression that watching porn was something friends did together."

Kyoya let out one of his rare yet authentic chuckles before adjusting his glasses, "Honestly, Haruhi. Your naivety astounds me every day. The information you have about friends watching porn together couldn't be farther from the truth. I don't know of any friends who would sit together and watch porn. So, to correct your statement; Tamaki and I have not done this before."

"We could make a game out of it!" Tamaki turned on his heel, his purple eyes shining with excitement.

Kaoru snorted, "What? Whoever gets an erection first loses? Oh, looks like Haruhi will win that one."

Tamaki blushed at Kaoru's words, "W-Well…"

"I like that idea!" Hikaru smirked at the red-faced Host Prince, "Whoever lasts the longest without getting aroused wins!"

"Wins what?" Honey piped in. He may have been a deceiving boy- his exterior screaming childish- but he _was_ seventeen after all, and even he had _the urges_ from time to time.

"Whoever wins will have the entire Host Club as their slaves for the rest of the trip!" The twins chimed in perfect Hitachiin unison.

Haruhi raised her hand in a comical way, "Um, one problem. I'm a girl. I don't…"

"Oh, no! How will we know if Haruhi gets aroused?" Tamaki pouted, as he perched on the floor like a dog.

Smirking, Hikaru slid his finger along Haruhi's jaw, "Oh, you'll know." His voice was low and suggestive, causing Haruhi to blush deep red.

Low chuckles filled the room as the boys watched Haruhi's reaction. Kaoru perked his head up, a devious smirk playing on his lips, "I think we should watch the dirtiest, raunchiest film there is."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Kao. I don't think you could handle it." Hikaru nudged his twin's back with his foot.

"And you can? We both have pretty much done the same thing-"

"Sticking your hands down my girlfriend's underwear doesn't qualify-… Umm…"

The words had left Hikaru's mouth before he could think them over, and he immediately regretted it. Four heads turned in the direction of Haruhi, the words of the older twin prompting them to do so. Had they heard correctly? Did Kaoru really… fool around with Haruhi?

Haruhi's brown eyes were open wide, a pink color painting her entire face. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She really didn't want to come across as a slut to the boys, but they knew her better than that… right? "W-Well… You see… It's like-"

"There's no need to explain, Haru-chan." Honey smiled brightly at Haruhi, "It was just a bit surprising, but it's okay!"

"Yeah." Mori nodded his head, a faint smile aimed in Haruhi's direction.

"I don't see how a fling you had could affect us." Kyoya said, giving her thigh a gentle squeeze before removing his hand.

_I really do have great friends…_ Haruhi smiled softly, chiding herself for thinking her friends would have ill thoughts towards her. They accepted her for who she was, flaws and quirks and everything. Whether she was intimate with one boy or more- not at the same time, of course- wouldn't affect their opinion of her. They were friends for a reason; They accepted everything there was to each other with no judgments, no thoughts to changing the others. They were a family, and would remain a family till the very end.

… Did families watch porn together?

"Maybe this… _movie_ idea is a bad one…" Haruhi said as she tried to get up, however Hikaru's arms kept her in place.

"Come on, Haru-chan, it'll be a fun game!"

Haruhi eyed Honey for a few moments, but sighed and gave up. Maybe this was a way to test their bonds of friendship, see if they could overcome the complete hellish awkwardness of the situation to come. Sighing, Haruhi relaxed into Hikaru's arms and waited for Tamaki to choose a _movie_.

*.*

"Holy shit, I didn't even think that could be possible…"

Kaoru's soft murmur was barely heard over the constant moaning and screaming coming from the surround sound speakers. Tamaki had already tapped out within fifteen minutes of the film. The poor boy was completely red in the face as he excused himself and disappeared into his room. Mori and Kyoya seemed unaffected by the extremely attractive woman screaming in ecstasy on the screen. Honey was sitting straight, rigid, eyes trained on the television. Kaoru was watching the screen intently, however his intentions weren't on fighting to not get aroused, rather he was truly interested on the different positions, techniques that were being shown. Hikaru had long forgotten watching the screen, instead his sights were on his girlfriend. He was smirking at the way her face was flushed, her brown eyes trying not to look at the screen but being drawn back to it.

"I think I'm going to go… check on Tamaki." Kyoya rose slowly, another motive obvious in his tone.

"You tapping out?" Kaoru asked, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

Kyoya paused and a thoughtful look crossed his face before he shook his head and continued his way towards the room he shared with Tamaki, "I guess so." The door closed behind him, leaving the twins, the cousins, and Haruhi sitting before the screen.

Since the first moment the 'actress' came on screen, Haruhi felt her self-confidence drop. Drastically. The woman was so… beautiful- even for someone in her line of work. She was perfectly thin with curves, breasts that seemed just the right size for her body shape, full lips and alluring eyes. Her sun-kissed skin looked flawless, hairless. She was… beautiful. Even when she was in the throes of ecstasy- whether it be real or fake- she looked like a goddess. Haruhi began thinking about her own looks. She looked… boring. Bland. Why would Hikaru- the son of a famous fashion designer and high-ranking worker at a very large software company- be with someone who was boring and bland when he could have someone gorgeous? She hardly thought she was attractive during sex, she probably looked like a writhing mess, and compared to the woman on the screen she could be viewed as an ugly toad.

Haruhi watched as the girl's back arched, her moans getting deeper, and she shrugged Hikaru's teasing hand off her shoulder. She give Hikaru no time to question her action since she's on her feet and heading towards her door before he could open his mouth.

"And Haruhi's down." Kaoru said softly.

After watching the door to her room close, Hikaru turned towards his brother, "She looked… upset. Like something was bothering her." Hikaru stood, ready to chase after his love, but the tug on his hand stopped him.

"Let her be alone for the time being. You and I both know that look. It's the 'I-need-some-time-to-think-to-myself' look. Give her about half an hour, and if she doesn't come to you, then you go to her."

Hikaru sighed but sat down, "Why do you have better advice about my girlfriend then me?" The question wasn't meant to be answered, and Kaoru knew that.

*.*

Haruhi threw herself on her bed and stared out the large window. The moon was hanging low in the sky, the stars twinkling above the world. It was a beautiful night, but Haruhi's self-belittling mood hindered her from enjoying the beauty.

_Why am I thinking this way? I never would have thought this way if it wasn't for seeing that… Ugh. Why do I go along with Tamaki's crazy plans?_ Haruhi chuckled softly to herself, squirming around until she was lying on her pillow._ I'm attractive in my own way... Hikaru wouldn't be with me unless I was somewhat attractive. After all, even though Hikaru can be a snob, he isn't the type who would go after someone based solely on looks, especially someone who's career was based off of those looks. So why am I worrying so much? Hikaru loves me. I love him. We're happy. I'm just going to put a wall between us with these silly thoughts._ Haruhi smiled softly to herself and rolled over, looking back at the window and enjoying the way the moon shone softly, the stars floated in the black sky.

A muffled moan caught her attention, causing her to sit up in curiosity. Another muffled moan sounded and she figured it was just the television. The twins, Mori and Honey were still out there after all. Just as Haruhi was about to stand to change into her pajamas, another moan reached her ears. However, it was the name that floated with this moan that proved it wasn't coming from the television.

"Kyoya… Oh…"

Haruhi's face turned bright red, and she felt slightly light-headed as all the blood in her body swam to her cheeks. _That sounded like Tamaki… What-_

"Tamaki…"

_That was _definitely_ coming from Kyoya-senpai. Wait, why are they..._ "Oh my god!"

Haruhi covered her mouth with her hands gasping as she realized her friends- Tamaki, the Idiot Prince, and Kyoya, the Shadow King- were… _being intimate_. She never would have thought they would… hook up. Not because she couldn't see them swinging the other way, but because their personalities were opposites. Where Tamaki was excitable and whimsical, Kyoya was cool and collected. If they were… together… then how long had it been going on? Was it just something spurred on by the _movie_ they had all been watching? It really wasn't any of her business to pry into their relationship, but she couldn't help but feel curious about it.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "The game's over, Mori-senpai won. Well… We got tired of watching it, so we unanimously declared him the winner." He sat on the bed beside her, "What was bothering you that made you leave?"

Haruhi smiled and sat up, "Nothing. I was just thinking about something that upset me, but I realized how silly it was."

"You know, Haru… That _woman_ pales in comparison to you. She can be placed in front of me, and all I'd do is offer her a job as a model so she wouldn't have to degrade herself to be such a… to that sort of career." Hikaru lowered himself so that his face hovered above Haruhi's, "I have eyes only for you."

Haruhi laughed softly and laced her fingers together behind his head, "Tamaki has the craziest ideas."

"That's why we love him."

"You know, that's exactly what I said to him about you and Kaoru earlier. We love one another because we can accept each other for who we are, flaws and everything. We have made such strong bonds with each other, and our love for one another will last the rest of our lives. Even if we're separated and strewn across the map, we'll find our way back to each other, because that's what families do." Haruhi smiled brightly up at Hikaru.

"And that, _Fragola_, is why _we_ love _you_. You tell it as it is. Whether it be good or bad, and in this case it's good." Hikaru pulled Haruhi into his arms once he laid down beside her.

The two lay on her bed, the room completely silent. They could hear the muffled chatter of Mori, Honey and Kaoru out in the living room, the cars honking their horns in the distance past the window. A sudden groan broke the silence, and Hikaru sat up.

"What was that?"

Haruhi blushed, "Well-"

"Kyoya!"

Hikaru's face mirrored Haruhi's in color as he realized where the muffled moaning and persistent banging was coming from. He scoffed and stood, walking over to the wall that separated Haruhi's room from Tamaki and Kyoya's, and promptly began banging on it, "Hey! There's other people here, you know! Keep it down!"

Haruhi began laughing as Hikaru kept banging and yelling at the two boys just beyond the wall. This was why she loved Hikaru. He could make her forget that she was just doubting everything about herself moments ago. He could be so straightforward and brave in situations. He was just… wonderful, and she would never think about changing a single thing about her ginger haired love.


	23. Only Love

**Thank you to Amberkat for noticing a mistake in the last chapter. I was writing at 3 in the morning and I guess I had a slight short-circuit. Yes, Tamaki did know about Kaoru and Haruhi the morning after the little party/get together. I went back and changed that little area where he was upset about it. I only deleted that paragraph, there's nothing extra that you need to go back and reread. Sorry for any confusion it caused anyone! Anyways, I want to drag out their little vacation for as long as possible because once they get back to life at Ouran, things are going to end- but not before some things get complicated for our little couple. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think!**

The group of close friends were sitting in a very fancy lounge located within the upscale hotel they were staying in. They were all spread out across a large, white U shaped couch that surrounded a large black table. The lights were dimmed low in different colors, casting pink, blue, purple, yellow, orange hues across the exclusive room. Haruhi was placed between Tamaki and Hikaru, Kaoru beside Hikaru on the edge, and Kyoya beside Tamaki, followed by Honey then Mori. They were chatting amongst themselves, the topic of conversation wrapped around Tamaki and Kyoya's relationship.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner, Haruhi." Kyoya said smoothly.

"I just… I knew you were best friends, but…" Haruhi blushed as the boys laughed at her.

"Why do you think we refer to them as Mommy and Daddy?" Kaoru teased.

Tamaki wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled gently down at her, "We've been together for… almost a year?" His purple eyes rose to meet Kyoya's, and when he saw his lover nod, they moved back to look at Haruhi, "The others knew, and when you came along I just figured you found out on your own."

"But you liked me." Haruhi said bluntly, shaking her head, "I don't understand. If you're with Kyoya why were you always fawning over me?"

Tamaki blushed and turned back to look at Kyoya, trying to find some sort of solace within those dark eyes. Kyoya simply nodded, mentally nudging Tamaki to tell him whatever he said was okay. "Well… I just… I guess you were something… _new_, and before long I found myself having feelings for you. I tried to ignore it, turn it into some form of father-daughter love because I was with Kyoya. I went to Kyoya, explaining things to him because I knew no matter what he wouldn't judge me, and he simply said that if I wanted to pursue you… I could."

"But! She's all mine!" Hikaru pulled Haruhi into his arms, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Ew! Hika!" Haruhi wiped her cheek on his shoulder, scrunching her face in disgust.

The boys laughed at the display, finding Haruhi's reaction cute.

Their laughter slowly died once the waitress came to place the plates of food before them. Haruhi glanced around at everyone's food, thinking to herself that the food seemed more like decorations then food. Glancing down at her own white square plate- the filet mignon nearly the size of her fist, perfectly shaped and surrounded by a design of sauce- she was almost afraid to eat it and destroy the picturesque sight. However, once she heard silverware clinking against porcelain, she laid her thick cotton napkin on her lap and began eating.

The conversation between the hosts was light, ranging from future plans for Mori and Honey when they left Ouran Academy to what they would do the next day at the theme park. Haruhi had sat back and listened for the most part, loving the way each voice sounded different yet held the same emotions. Her brown eyes bounced from host to host, smiling to herself as she watched her friends eat and talk.

*.*

Steam filled the bathroom as the sound of running water came from the large, stained-glass surrounded shower mixed together with the soft humming of the girl who stood under the warm spray of water. Haruhi was scrubbing the shampoo out of her hair- suds falling over her shoulders and down her back and breasts- humming one of Hikaru's favorite rock songs. The brunette's eyes were closed, letting the water run down her face as she washed the shampoo from her hair. The soft sound of the door opening and closing caught her attention, and Haruhi's humming ceased. Turning her head, she saw the fuzzy image of Hikaru stripping through the stained and fogged glass, his melted honey eyes watching her.

"You're supposed to ask first before joining someone in the shower, you know." Haruhi teased.

Hikaru opened the door, stepping in and joining her under the spray of warm water. His slender arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, "May I join you, _Fragola_?"

"Of course, Hika." Haruhi leaned back into Hikaru's embrace, her hands resting over his. "The others are going to notice you're missing, you know. Especially Kaoru."

"Kaoru knows where I am. As for the others… Oh well. If the Boss and Kyoya-senpai can have a little romp then I can bathe with my girlfriend." Hikaru spoke in a soft voice. Not because he didn't want anyone to hear him, but because he didn't want to ruin the serenity that had fallen between the two the moment he stepped into the shower.

Haruhi's eyelids fluttered closed as she felt Hikaru's warm breath against her neck as his nose nuzzled into her the skin of her neck, his chin resting on her shoulder. They stayed that way for many moments; Simply enjoying the comfort they found from the physical contact. Nothing intimate, just comfort. Hikaru stretched his arm and turned the shower knob to make the water hotter.

"You know taking too hot of showers is bad for you."

"I like hot showers." Hikaru replied simply. He resumed his place holding her tightly against him. His head turned sideways, lips gently kissing her porcelain cheek, "I love you, Haruhi."

"I love you too, Hikaru." Haruhi mumbled softly.

"I…" Hikaru's arms tightened around her waist, and Haruhi could tell something was off about him. "Haru…" His voice cracked, and Haruhi turned her head slightly to look at him. "Haruhi, I'm sorry…"

"About what, Hika?" She brought an arm up to gently glide her finger across his cheek, collected the drops of water that fell over his smooth skin.

"When we first met, I… I didn't treat you with respect. In the beginning I thought you were a joke; A commoner attending Ouran Academy, masquerading as a boy to pay off a debt that would never truly be paid off. I used you; Toyed with you, pushed you around, upset and angered you on a nearly daily basis. You opened my eyes, though. Not just to my feelings for you, but being a better person. You made me think outside of the way I had thought since I was born. Whether we're rich or poor or in between, everyone is equal and no one deserves to be treated any less due to their social standing. I was a jerk, not just to you but everyone. I thought the girls who came to the Host Club only wanted attention and _more_, and I didn't see them as teenage girls just looking for something to do and figure out how they themselves viewed men. Even the other hosts I used for my own benefit and enjoyment. When you came into my life… you changed me. I'm so thankful that you would yell at me, slap me, and set me straight. If it wasn't for you… I'd still be a closed off jerk treating everyone like they were the dirt on my shoe and only finding comfort in my twin. You brought change into my life… and I can never express just how thankful I am for that. I can never express how sorry I am for the way I treated you and thought about you in the beginning. I'm sorry…"

Haruhi was silent as Hikaru's voice became quiet. She stood there, the hot spray of water cascading over her chest and legs, Hikaru's chest pressed against her back. The words that fell from his lips were futile. She never held a grudge against Hikaru for the way he treated her. Sure, she was annoyed from time to time, but she was never mad at him. "Hika… There's nothing to forgive."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Hikaru turned the brunette in his arms around and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Haruhi nearly collapsed as she felt the amount of love pouring from his soul and into the kiss. It wasn't long until Hikaru had Haruhi pressed against the shower wall, holding her there as he took her slowly. Their moans and cries of passion were trapped in their mouths, mingling as their lips pressed together over and over. This wasn't about the raw need to just have sex. No. This was about sharing the overwhelming love they held for each other. The way Hikaru's hips slowly moved- back and forth, thrusting- was so sensually slow. He wanted to take his time with Haruhi, let their love for one another completely overflow until they were spent. His lips captured each and every sound that left her mouth, for he didn't want to break their connection in any way. His hands were holding hers, fingers entwined, as he pressed the backs of her hands into the tile wall. Hikaru never wanted this blissful experience to end. Carnal lust did not exist between them in these long moments. Only love; A love so strong that the strength of it would last for years and years to come.


	24. Cherish

**So, I just got back from some time in California. This chapter was finished about 3 weeks ago, but I was so worried about going to California I sort of forgot about it. Sorry! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Haruhi was dozing off in Hikaru's arms- the only thing keeping her awake was the muffled sound of Mori's snoring coming from a few rooms down. Everyone was fast asleep, except for Hikaru and herself. They had stayed up watching a movie and just recently climbed into her bed to sleep. Haruhi was just about to surrender to the sleep that filled her eyes when Hikaru suddenly bolted up, causing her head to fall off his chest and onto the pillow.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi sat up, rubbing her eye.

"I-I just… Something just came to my mind…" Hikaru's voice was shaking, and his face was a canvas painted with dreadfulness.

Haruhi gently cupped his cheeks, turning his head to face her, "What is it, Hikaru?" The genuine concern was evident in her voice and eyes. What had Hikaru so… horrified?

"W-Well… I never bought condoms… so the times we've had sex… I… We…"

Haruhi couldn't help but let a chuckle slip from her lips. That's what he was so upset about? "Hikaru, darling, I'm on the pill, remember? After we had that first scare my new doctor put me on them."

Hikaru's golden-honey eyes looked at Haruhi as if she sprouted a second head. It wasn't that she had told him she was taking birth control, rather it was the fact that he had completely forgotten she was taking it. "O-Oh… Yeah! Right! Of course, I knew that!"

Haruhi laughed as she watched her boyfriend play it off as if he hadn't forgotten. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before lying back down, "You're so cute."

A pink blush covered Hikaru's cheeks as he laid beside her, pulling her back into his arm and smiling as she rested her head on his chest, "And you are adorable."

Haruhi lay silently in Hikaru's arms, her mind wandering- much like normal when she trying to sleep- but the direction it was going caused her mood to dampen into a hauntingly distressful one. … What was going to happen to their relationship when they graduated from Ouran Academy? Haruhi often thought about it, always wondering what would happen, but for some reason- with Mori and Honey's coming graduation in the Spring- she couldn't help but stress over what would happen. She wanted Hikaru to stay her lover for the rest of her life, be her husband. She never wanted to lose the light he brought into her life. What would become of them when they graduated? Haruhi would leave for university then law school, and Hikaru would go to one of the fashion capitals of the world and study fashion to create his own clothing line and make a name for himself that won't be associated with his mother's. For obvious reasons they won't attend the same university, so with however miles will be between them… will they stay together or have to end their blissful relationship? Haruhi heard plenty of stories about high school love; Some work out, some don't. Which would her relationship be? The one that works out or the one that crumbles?

"Hikaru?"

"Mmm?" Hikaru moaned softly, his eyes were closed as sleep was slowly dragging him under.

"… What will happen when we graduate?"

Hikaru sighed and pulled her closer, his eyes remaining close, "We've talked about this before, Haru. Just sleep."

"I'm serious, Hikaru." Haruhi sat up, looking down at her boyfriend, "What are we going to do?"

"Worry about it when the time comes. Right now we have the rest of this school year- which is only a few more months- and then two more years until we graduate. A lot can happen in that time, so we'll worry about it when the time comes."

"What do you mean by 'a lot can happen'? Do you plan on leaving me?" Haruhi's voice took on a slightly bitter tone, her brown eyes glaring down at him.

Hikaru finally opened his eyes and looked up into Haruhi's glaring ones, "I mean that our goals in life may change. I may not want to do fashion. You may not want to be a lawyer. You may want to be a housewife. Hell, I may want to be a househusband. Anything can happen, Haru. I'm not saying they will, but something can change within two and a half years. Let's just… take as it is. Live each moment, love one another, and not worry about the future until it's time. Right now, in this moment, I want to sleep with my beautiful girlfriend in my arms."

Haruhi smiled softly as Hikaru pulled her into his arms, his words quietly swirling around inside her mind as she laid her head on his chest. _He's right… but still. I've always thought about the future; How my actions now will affect me in five or ten years. I've always been that way- I have to be in order to have a successful future. It seems weird to not think about our relationship in the future. Maybe… Maybe I should just listen to Hikaru and take each moment- at least in our relationship- slowly and by the moment. I shouldn't worry about how things will turn out until it's time. I think I can deal with that… though it may make me a little irritated from time to time. I can do it… for Hikaru…_

*.*

Rain poured down from the sky, beating against the hotel's exterior walls and windows. Thunder was muffled by the thick walls, lightning lit up the nearly blackened sky.

"And why, Tamaki, did you plan a vacation like this before checking the weather?"

The Host Club members were sprawled out around the living room of their hotel suite. They were all giving Tamaki hard looks, but none of them truly meant it. Something like this was bound to happen, especially since their Idiot King was the one to plan everything. It was only natural that the blonde boy would go to such extravagant lengths to make sure their hotel room was perfect, their service was perfect, their day at the theme park was perfect. Since he put so much effort and attention to those things, it slipped his mind to check something as little as the weather.

Kyoya was currently giving Tamaki a stern look, backed up by the other hosts. They were mainly toying with the Prince, for they knew- even if their day at the park was ruined- they would find plenty of entertaining things to do in the hotel suite. "Well?" Kyoya tipped his chin up, looking down at Tamaki as if he was a father chiding a child.

"It just… slipped my mind…" Tamaki said sheepishly, looking away from the Shadow King's stare, "I'm so sorry! If I had known-"

"It's okay, Tama-chan! We're all just messing around with you." Honey was the first one to crack a smile, noticing the way the younger blonde was mentally beating himself up and feeling completely responsible- even though he was.

Haruhi was curled up in Hikaru's lap as she watched Kaoru and Honey attack Tamaki. She smiled lightly, enjoying how much of a family they really seemed to be. Honey was giggling as he cheered Kaoru on as the younger twin was trying to pin Tamaki down. Kyoya stood back, smiling affectionately at the scene before him. Mori had a small smile on his lips as he watched the younger ginger-head and the older blonde wrestle to pin Tamaki down. The petite brunette looked up at Hikaru, "What are they trying to do to him?"

"My guess? They're trying to tickle him. See how Kao is sitting on Tamaki-senpai like that? That's his normal stance when he wants to pin someone down to tickle them."

"I assume you know this from personal experience?" Haruhi gave him a soft kiss on his chin.

Honey-golden eyes looked down at her, "Of course!" Hikaru laughed and pressed his lips against hers briefly.

After the excitement from Kaoru and Honey tickle-attacking Tamaki died down, the hosts decided to spend the rainy, stormy day relaxing. Mori tucked himself away in the kitchen, spending his time cooking their lunch- a talent which anyone outside of the Host Club would not have known he possessed. The tall, stoic boy was half-reading the cook book opened on the counter and half preparing the meal from memory. The smells that were swirling around the kitchen and wafting out into the main living area of the suite were enough to make anyone's mouth water. Honey was flip-flopping between watching Mori cook and talking with him then sitting on one of the plush couches and watch as the twins played a video game on the giant screen mounted on the wall. The Host Prince was lying back in between Kyoya's legs, his head resting on the bespectacled boy's chest, as they both sat on the window seat. Violet eyes flickered from the storm outside to the French novel in his hands. Kyoya had one arm wrapped around Tamaki's waist and the other holding a novel just beside Tamaki's head. The couple looked peaceful as they read quietly, enjoying each other's silent company. Haruhi was still perched on Hikaru's lap, watching as he and Kaoru were fighting each other on some RPG fighting game.

"I don't understand how you know which buttons to press and when. It just seems too confusing to me." Haruhi mumbled, watching as Hikaru's character sliced through Kaoru's, "And why don't they die from that? I mean, realistically, if anyone was cut down with a sword like that, they'd die. You've been at it for minutes now and neither of you are dead. It's not realistic."

Vibrations from Hikaru's chest as he chuckled ran through Haruhi's back, "It's a video game, Haru. It isn't supposed to be realistic. See the green bar up at the top of the screen- Kaoru has one on his side and I have one. Those are our health bars. When they are empty, that means we die."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I still don't get it."

"Here." Hikaru placed the controller in Haruhi's hand, his large, smooth hands covering hers gently. "Push this button here. Now run this way to evade his attack. Good, good. Now jump and attack. See? It's pretty easy." As Hikaru spoke softly into Haruhi's ear, his fingers were moving against hers, showing her which buttons to press, which direction to move the control.

Haruhi's eyes were glued to the screen, following Hikaru's finger motions. She smiled as she watched the character respond simultaneously and attack and evade. It wasn't long before her attention was fully on the game; She was wiggling around on Hikaru's lap, shouting out at Kaoru, all the while controlling the character on her own. The brunette hadn't realized that her boyfriend's hands left hers, letting her play the game on her own. A gentle smile played on his lips as he watched his girlfriend get pummeled by Kaoru.

"Kaoru, you ass! Give me time to recover!"

"No can do, Haruhi. You let your guard down, you die!"

Haruhi squealed as Kaoru delivered the final blow, her- Hikaru's- character falling down and her side of the screen blacking out, "Dammit!"

Hikaru laughed, "Don't worry, Haru. I'll avenge you."

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi placed the controller aside and turned so she was straddling Hikaru. Her brown eyes lowered down to his lips before gazing into his eyes, "You'll always be there to protect me, right?"

"Of course." Hikaru's hand threaded through Haruhi's growing hair, resting to hold the back of her head.

"You'll always _avenge_ me when need be?"

"Yes." The older twin whispered softly, pressing his forehead against hers, his other hand cupping her cheek and running his thumb against her smooth skin.

They stayed that way; eyes closed, foreheads touching, hands gently touching. The only one who noticed the two lovers locked away in their own private bubble was the younger twin as he sat on the opposite side of the couch. His wandering honey eyes lingering on them, sighing to himself as he watched the love practically ricochet between them.

When she was in Hikaru's arms like this, everything else around them faded. The obnoxious, repetitive music coming from the speakers as the game was paused drowned down to mute silence. The thunder crashing outside was a non-existent fear. Their friends in the room faded into their surroundings. It was just her and Hikaru…

Hikaru pulled away from Haruhi, giving her a heart-warming smile. He leaned back in the couch and cradled her in his arms, giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He watched as his twin scrolled through a screen on the television, realizing that Kaoru was looking through movies.

"Hey!" Kaoru shouted loud enough for Honey and Mori to heard him in the kitchen, "Anyone want to watch a movie?"

"A movie?!" Honey ran around the corner, hugging Usa-chan tightly to his chest and smiling brightly, his eyes dancing with light.

Mori came to stand behind Honey and he nodded his head, "Lunch is cooking."

"What movie, Kaoru?" Tamaki sat up, stretching his long limbs.

"A _horror_." Kaoru smirked, watching the way the Host King flinched and pale.

Everyone settled into their comfortable spots- Haruhi sitting snuggly on Hikaru's lap, Kaoru sitting beside them. Honey and Mori sat on the other couch, Tamaki on the end beside Honey. Kyoya was sitting on the floor, his head resting back against Tamaki's knees as the blonde ran his hands absentmindedly through his dark hair. Kaoru had settled for a paranormal horror movie, much to Haruhi's terror. The poor girl was terrified of _other worldly beings_. Even the thought of her own mother visiting her scared her out of her mind.

Honey's voice broke through the trailers for movies that most of them had already seen, "So, when are we all going to do Takashi's bidding as his slaves?"

"I almost forgot about that." Tamaki pouted his lips, thinking, "Well, tomorrow will be our last day here since we are leaving the following day, so… tomorrow?"

"Hmm." Mori nodded, not that much interested in the task of ordering his friends around for a day.

The room fell silent once the opening scene came on; The dark room was flooded by white light and filled with a shrieking scream.

Haruhi didn't even make it halfway through the movie. Her face was buried in Hikaru's chest, her hands cupping her ears as she trembled. She was struggling so hard to no let the tears fall as she thought of herself being surrounded by ghosts, terrorized or even hurt by the envious, angry beings.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru lifted Haruhi's chin, and once he saw the tears in her eyes he understood clearly her reaction to the movie. _She truly is scared of this. It isn't just an act to get close to me or have me hold her. She really is terrified._ "Let's go to your room."

Haruhi clung to Hikaru, still quivering, as he carried her to her room. She heard Honey's concerned voice calling her name softly, and Hikaru's reassurance that she was going to be okay.

The door closed behind them, and Hikaru laid her down on her bed, "Why didn't you tell me you were scared of the movie?"

Haruhi didn't answer; She turned her head away from him, staring out at the dark mid-day sky. Lighting still flashed and thunder still crashed. The storm- her fear of it- was nothing compared to her fear of the paranormal. Growing up, Haruhi had always been terrified of the thought of ghosts to the point where she would either sleep with a nightlight on, or crawl into bed with her parents- her father after her mother's passing- on nights her fear crippled her and stole sleep away. The fear didn't fade once she became a teen, once she started high school; No, the fear of ghosts had lingered inside of her. However, Haruhi had found herself able to ignore her fear better than she had when she was younger. The only time ghosts had bothered her was on the occasions someone would bring up a paranormal story that happened to them or someone they knew, or when she saw a movie- much like the one playing in the living room. When faced with those occasions, the fear within her would grip her tight, making every nerve in her very being shudder and scream. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't turn the lights off. She would be utterly paralyzed by her irrational fear.

"Haruhi?"

Wide brown eyes- filled with terror and tears- blinked rapidly as they looked into melted honey eyes. Haruhi shuddered and pressed her body flush against Hikaru's, wanting nothing more than to forget her fear and be at ease in her love's arms.

"Haru…" Hikaru's arms tightened in a warm, calming embrace around Haruhi, his eyes were full of concern as he looked down at the broken girl in his arms, "You can tell me anything." His voice was soft, calming, as if he was trying to coax a terrified kitten to come out of her hiding place.

"I…" Haruhi sniffed and wiped her cheeks, "I have this… this terrible fear of ghosts… I'd live through a thunder storm every day for the rest of my life if it meant not having to deal with the _idea_ of ghosts…"

"Haruhi…" Hikaru pressed a kiss to her forehead. The boy sighed softly, angry at his own ignorance. If only he had paid more attention, asked her more questions, been more-

"Hika…" Haruhi's cheek was pressed against his chest, the shudders that racked through her body were beginning to calm into occasional shakes.

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi. I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Don't blame this on yourself, Hikaru. I never told you… I didn't want anyone to know because… well, it seems stupid…"

Hikaru pulled away from Haruhi slightly, giving her a stern look, "Haruhi, no fear is stupid. I have a terrible fear of snakes. If I see one on the television I freak out. There is no fear out there that is stupid or not valid or whatever. It just takes time and strength to try and get over your fear. You have to find that… that something you can cling to when the fear overtakes you. You know… Kaoru and I were outside just enjoying the day a few weeks ago. A garden snake came up beside us, and I freaked out… but… I started to think about you, and that calmed me down." A gentle smile stretched across Hikaru's lips, "Thinking of you gives me a level head. Maybe you should find something that gives you a level head."

Haruhi gazed up into Hikaru's eyes, "Hika… I don't have to find something because… because I have you."

The two lovers stared into each other's eyes, holding onto one another tightly. It never really registered in Hikaru's head that Haruhi could possibly hold onto him the way he does to her in times of strife. They seek each other out when they can't handle something on their own, when they need support. Hikaru smiled softly, imagining them many, many years down the road, still seeking each other out for comfort and support.

"Haruhi-"

"Haru-chan?"

The door slowly opened, revealing five worried boys standing on the other side of the doorframe. Honey saw Haruhi locked tightly in Hikaru's embrace, all traces of fear gone from her face. The brunette no longer looked like she was in absolute terror, now all that was left was a feeling of serenity.

"We were talking about making plans for after lunch." Kaoru said as he sat down on the bed, "We're probably going to the pool inside the hotel since the storm isn't letting up anytime soon. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful." Haruhi smiled, however a thought struck her mind and her smile wavered, "Did you guys… Did you finish the movie?"

"It wasn't that interesting, really." Tamaki said, waving his hand in the air as if to dismiss the idea of finishing the movie.

"Maybe next time we'll settle for a comedy, or a silly RomCom." Kyoya spoke evenly, but Haruhi didn't miss the gentle upwards tug of his lips.

Smiling, Haruhi untangled herself from her lover's arms. She really did have such amazing friends. They were worried over her due to a silly fear, and they even went as far as not finishing the movie just to be sure she was okay. She looked at each of the host boys, mentally telling them 'thank you' and giving each of them a thankful smile.

"Well, is lunch ready yet? I'm _starved_!" Hikaru jumped up out of the bed and slung an arm around his brother's shoulders.

Haruhi laughed softly as she stood, following the boys as they walked out of the room. She wished she could spend the rest of her life surrounded by the boys who cared so much about her, but she knew they were all going to go their separate ways eventually. She would have to cherish the time they had now, and any time in the future the seven of them were reunited. _Haruhi, it's too soon to worry about that. For now- like Hikaru said- cherish the moment. Cherish each little moment with the boys, with Hikaru. If I do that, I'll be happy._


End file.
